Naruto ANBU Personal
by Kaizerer
Summary: Naruto es atrapado luego del robar el pergamino del Nidaime. El Hokage sabiendo que Naruto se encuentra atrapado ante un claro acto de traición decide que la única forma de salvarlo es convertir a Naruto en un arma. Pero no lo convertiría en el arma de Konoha. No, él lo convertiría en su arma personal, dándole lo que siempre se le negó. Honestidad, poder y conocimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se encontraba parado frente al escritorio del Hokage, Hiruzen se encontraba tras este con la silla volteada mirando hacia la ventana. Se sentía realmente curioso de porque el anciano estaba tan callado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, sabía que la había cagado y en grande.

Había fallado en el examen de graduación, se había dejado engañar por uno de los maestros de la academia, Mizuki, para robar el pergamino del Nidaime Hokage; para completar el día su maestro Iruka había terminado hospitalizado por defenderlo. Sí sabía que estaba enterrado en problemas hasta el cuello.

Cuando aquella ANBU apareció en el bosque, luego de que le diera una paliza a Mizuki y aprendiera el Kage Bushin. En el momento que se paró frente a él sabía que estaba en problemas. Pero cuando llego a la oficina esperaba encontrarse con miles de gritos y regaños, pero jamás con un Hiruzen tan callado, llevaba alrededor de media hora en silencio y comenzaba a asustarle.

\- Naruto – el aludido al escuchar su nombre dio un salto hacia atrás, el tono de voz cansado del Hokage no auguraba nada bueno para él. Ya no podía escapar, y menos con aquella misma ANBU custodiando la puerta – Me has dejado entre la espada y la pared – Naruto trago saliva cuando el anciano se giró a mirarlo, pero no hayo rastro de enojo o decepción en su mirada, solo podía notar el cansancio en cada facción de su rostro – Robar el pergamino ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podre protegerte del concejo Shinobi y aún menos del Concejo Civil –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naruto en un muy débil susurro, estaba aterrado y le había costado mucho de su valor formular esa pregunta. Habría preferido miles de veces que el anciano le gritara y le amenazara con la cárcel, o incluso la muerte. Pero verlo tan débil, cansado y angustiado le partía el alma.

\- Eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi – Naruto asintió sin comprender, ya lo sabía, el anciano se lo había dicho cuando cumplió ocho años, había sido un golpe duro pero había logrado superarlo – Has fallado el examen de graduación – Naruto volvió a asentir, no le gustaba que se lo recordara, pero era su realidad – Y ahora has cometido un crimen contra la aldea – esta vez no asintió, solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado – No sé si podre protegerte esta vez –

\- No entiendo ¿Qué sucede Jiji? – pregunto el rubio al borde de la desesperación, ya casi no soportaba ver al Hokage hablarle de esa forma tan misteriosa, cansada e indiferente.

\- Desde que cumpliste seis años los del Concejo me han estado presionando para que tome una decisión – Hiruzen se levantó de su silla y se acercó hacia el ventanal para poder observar la noche – Esta aldea no te ve cómo debería. Tu eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, eres quien lo mantiene a raya y aun así, la aldea te ve como el mismísimo Kyubi – Naruto asintió en silencio, ya sabía todo eso, le dolía cada mirada que recibía, aunque intentara disimularlo y casi siempre lo lograba, cada mirada era como un puñal clavado en su espalda – Dentro del Concejo no es muy diferente, podría contar con los dedos de mis manos a quienes realmente te ven cómo eres. El resto solo ven al zorro – Hiruzen soltó un largo suspiro antes de tomar su pipa y encenderla – Cuando te inscribí en la academia mi escritorio se llenó de papeles y protestas debido a eso. Desde entonces el Concejo Civil ha exigido tu baja como ninja, por suerte el Concejo Shinobi en su mayoría decidió darte el beneficio de la duda. Llegamos a un acuerdo, si aprobabas la academia y demostrabas ser un digno Shinobi podrías pertenecer a las filas, pero si fallabas serias destituido a un simple civil – Hiruzen observo por encima de su hombro como el rubio bajaba sus hombros y cabeza derrotado. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría el chico, pero seguramente se sentiría abatido por ver su sueño derrumbado desde el inicio.

\- Lo entiendo – susurro Naruto con un apenas audible tono de voz, un tono de voz que demostraba tristeza y dolor. Hiruzen estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarlo, pero como Hokage tuvo que contenerse, esto apenas iniciaba.

\- Pero ahora, con el robo del pergamino, las cosas han cambiado – el Hokage volvió a girarse para observarlo, Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor para alzar la mirada – Haz cometido un acto de traición Naruto – el aludido volvió a hundirse en sí mismo – En el mejor de los casos me pedirán que selle tu Chakra o que te envié a la cárcel – Hiruzen soltó una larga bocanada de humo – En el peor te obligaran a entrar en la división ANBU de Danzo y créeme que es lo último que quiero –

\- Lo siento Jiji – Naruto agacho la cabeza, había decepcionado a la única persona que creía en él. Antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a golpear el suelo – No quería decepcionarte –

\- No lo has hecho – respondió el Hokage sorprendiendo a Naruto, el chico alzo la vista inmediatamente – Son mis decisiones y las acciones de toda una aldea los que te llevo a esto – Hiruzen volvió a acercarse hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su silla – Sabes estoy muy cansado –

\- ¿Jiji? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Naruto acercándose hacia el escritorio.

\- De las mentiras y de ocultarte la verdad – el rubio ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a que se refería – Tal vez si hubieras sabido la verdad desde el inicio, esto no habría sucedido. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás pero puedo intentar remediar mis errores – Naruto observo como el anciano ni siquiera lo miraba al hablar, parecía más como si hablara consigo mismo o pensara en voz alta, nunca había hecho eso en su presencia. Además que jamás lo había visto tan serio en toda su vida.

\- Jiji comienzas a asustarme – Hiruzen se giró a mirarlo y en un acto de familiaridad le revolvió los cabellos, pero contrario a otras veces su sonrisa era apenas visible.

\- Naruto ¿Sabes porque el Yondaime sello al Kyubi en ti? –

\- Para proteger la aldea – respondió inmediatamente, ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te eligió a ti? - el anciano sonrió levemente al verlo parpadear confuso, pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando que respondiera, noto como el chico parecía pensarlo al cerrar sus ojos. Estuvo un par de minutos en silencio antes de finalmente negar – Yo tampoco sé cuáles fueron sus pensamientos o que sucedió realmente esa noche. Sólo sabemos que algo salió mal – Hiruzen negó lentamente recordando todas las vidas que se perdieron esa noche – Pero estoy seguro de porque te eligió a ti. Es lo mismo que haría cualquier padre, lo mismo que haría yo, confiar en su hijo – Naruto abrió los ojos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas caían de manera incontrolable – Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage era tu padre –

\- ¿Entonces porque encerró al Kyubi en su propio hijo? ¿Acaso me odiaba? – el Hokage sonrió con tristeza cuando el chico cayó de rodillas. Rápidamente rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos, el rubio correspondió el gesto aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho.

\- Todo lo contrario Naruto. Minato y Kushina estaban extremadamente felices cuando se enteraron de que estaban esperando un hijo – Naruto alzó la vista observándolo con curiosidad –Ellos te amaban con todo el corazón. Estoy seguro que Minato te eligió porque eres su hijo, él sabía que podrías soportar esa carga. Creo que pensaba que podrías usar el poder del Kyubi correctamente y que pudieras proteger la aldea que tus padres amaban –

Hiruzen Sarutobi permitió que el niño llorara durante largos e incontables minutos, lo dejo desahogarse, insultar y maldecir contra sus padres a diestra y siniestra. Conocía lo suficiente a Naruto para saber que luego se arrepentiría de decir esas cosas contra sus padres, pero también sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y por eso le permitió que lo hiciera.

\- Me habría gustado cumplir su deseo – susurro Naruto captando totalmente la atención del anciano logrando hacerlo sonreír. Naruto siempre podía sorprender a cualquiera con sus acciones. Sus padres le habían dejado una carga que le había arruinado la vida, que lo había marginado, hacerlo sufrir la soledad y aun así él quería enorgullecerlos al cumplir con sus deseos. Para Hiruzen el chico era simplemente increíble.

\- Aún puedes – respondió acariciando su cabello. Si él sabía que había una opción de salvarlo y que a la vez pudiera convertirse en un Shinobi. Pero antes quería contarle la verdad y que decidiera por sí mismo si valía la pena luchar por una aldea que le dio la espalda y un Hokage que le mintió – Hay una forma de que aún puedas ser un ninja, pero no será fácil. Sera un camino duro, doloroso, sangriento y solitario –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Jiji? – pregunto Naruto separándose de sus brazos y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- Naruto cometiste un acto de traición – le recordó el Hokage haciendo que el rubio bajara la cabeza – Sé que fuiste engañado, pero el concejo no lo vera así. Como Hokage mi deber es darte el castigo que te corresponde – Naruto se hundió sobre sí mismo, sabía que el anciano tenía razón, pero saberlo no lo hacía más placentero – Pero como una persona que te aprecia mi deber es darte mi apoyo – Hiruzen le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño, el chico era realmente importante para él – Por eso la única forma que tengo de protegerte y a la vez permitirte ser un Shinobi para cumplir el deseo de tus padres es aceptar el pedido del concejo –

\- Hokage-sama no estará pensando en dejar que el niño sea parte de la Raiz de Danzo ¿O sí? – Naruto se giró sorprendido a ver a la ANBU, se había olvidado de su presencia en la sala – Sabe que convertirá a Naruto en un arma sin sentimientos – el rubio volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el anciano y conocía lo suficiente al Hokage para saber que estaba molesto por el comentario de su ANBU.

\- Jamás dejaría que Naruto pasara por eso – el rubio suspiro aliviado – Pero ciertamente convertirlo en un arma es la única forma que el Concejo permita que sea un Shinobi – Naruto parpadeo confuso, ya no sabía si el Hokage quería o no que sea un arma – Pero no de Danzo, será mi arma –

\- ¿Tu arma? – pregunto Naruto débilmente, ya comenzaba a asustarle la actitud del Hokage.

\- Naruto posees un corazón tan puro a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido que desafía toda lógica. Tienes una voluntad tan fuerte que me da un poco de miedo – admitió el Hokage poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta sentarse nuevamente en su silla – Como Hokage debo pensar en el bien de la aldea, si redujera al Jinchuriki del Kyubi a un simple civil o lo enviara a la cárcel, la aldea perdería un gran poder militar y lo sabes ¿Verdad? –

\- Lo sé, me lo explicaste hace tiempo. Los Jinchurikis son la muestra de poder de su aldea – respondió Naruto recordando la larga charla que tuvieron hace años cuando el anciano decidió contarle la verdad de su condición.

\- Pero como Sarutobi Hiruzen lo último que deseo es que pierdas las cualidades que te definen como un joven inigualable. Tu determinación y gran corazón son indispensables para que te conviertas en un gran Shinobi – Hiruzen se paró de su silla y observo a Naruto con seriedad, él retrocedió un paso conmocionado por la fuerza de su mirada – Teniendo en cuenta mi posición como Hokage y mis sentimientos como persona la única opción que puedo darte es que te conviertas en mi arma, mi espada y escudo, un Shinobi que responde solo ante mí y nadie mas – Naruto cerró los ojos pensando en su propuesta pero al escuchar el carraspeo del Hokage volvió a centrar su mirada en el anciano – Por supuesto yo no soy Danzo, yo no te obligare a hacer acciones que vayan contra tu corazón, no te lavare el cerebro ni torturare. Solo te proporcionare el mejor entrenamiento que puedo. Te convertiré en el Shinobi más fuerte y con el corazón más grande que esta aldea haya visto –

\- Suena bien – respondió Naruto asintiendo con una sonrisa, contagiando con su alegría al anciano – El Shinobi personal del viejo Hokage, si suena bien –

\- Ahora crees eso, pero ten en cuenta que deberás hacer actos los cuales son muy mal vistos. Espionaje, tortura, asesinato entre muchas otras. Pero nunca a gente inocente, serás la espada que corte las amenazas y el escudo que protege a Konoha – Naruto se limitó a asentir, no era estúpido sabía que el Hokage estaba dándole una oportunidad que nadie más le brindaría, cualquier otra persona ya lo habría mandado a una cárcel o peor, enviado con ese tal Danzo – Pero si aún deseas proteger a una aldea que te desprecia y te dio la espalda, tienes mi palabra como Hokage que te convertiré en el mejor Shinobi posible –

\- Te equivocas Jiji – respondió Naruto negando lentamente con la cabeza – No hare esto por la aldea. Lo hare por mí, por ti y para honrar el deseo del Yondaime Hokage – Hiruzen observo el destello de determinación en los ojos del rubio, era imposible no sonreír al verlo.

\- Suena bien – aseguro el Hokage asintiendo un par de veces – Bien Naruto ahora mismo te presentare a tu primer Sensei –

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con una enorme curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

\- Date la vuelta – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa. Tanto Naruto como la ANBU en la puerta lo miraron con sorpresa al comprender sus palabras y luego se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos – Naruto te presento a Neko, ella será tu Sensei a partir de este momento –

\- ¿Pero no debería tener un Jounin como Sensei? – pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba como la joven ANBU se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Dudas de mi capacidad de enseñanza? – Naruto pudo distinguir el indudable tono de molestia en su voz, rápidamente comenzó a negar.

\- No es eso. Pero todos los graduados forman equipo de tres personas y su Sensei es un Jounin – explico el rubio recordando lo que le enseñaron en la academia.

\- Pero tu graduación es especial Naruto, por lo tanto tendrás entrenamientos especiales. Recuerda que serás mi Shinobi personal – explico el Hokage logrando que el rubio asintiera – Ahora ve a casa, date un baño, come algo y espera a tu Sensei –

\- Esta bien. Nos vemos luego Neko-sensei – se despidió el rubio comenzando a correr hacia la salida mientras alzaba el brazo. La ANBU se le quedo observando hasta perderlo de vista cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Te molesta mi decisión? – pregunto el Hokage cuando vio por la ventana que Naruto se alejaba de la torre.

\- No – respondió negando lentamente – Solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué yo? –

\- Porque eres una gran ninja, confió en que lo entrenaras correctamente y más importante aún porque tu vez a Naruto y no al Kyubi – Sarutobi se dirigió a los archiveros, conociéndolos de memoria saco una carpeta que le extendió a su subordinada – Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Naruto –

\- Gracias Hokage-sama – la ANBU hizo una reverencia mientras sostenía la carpeta – También por permitirme tener mi propio alumno –

\- Naruto supondrá un gran reto para ti. Sus ansias de conocimientos son enormes y también tiene un talento latente enorme para el aprendizaje, es una lástima que nadie alimentara esas cualidades como era debido – el Hokage negó lentamente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

\- Lo note, aprender el Kage Bunshin en unos minutos fue impresionante –

\- Jiraiya regresara en un mes de su misión, estoy seguro que deseara entrenar a Naruto – la mujer asintió, entonces Jiraiya sería el segundo Sensei del chico. Si era entrenado por el Sannin tendría un gran futuro por delante – Probablemente le enseñara su Taijutsu y el Rasengan, espero que no intervenga con tu entrenamiento –

\- No se preocupe Hokage-sama – respondió ella mientras ojeaba las hojas del archivo del chico – Por dios, no le han enseñado nada. Su control de Chakra es nulo, su Taijutsu es pésimo, Ninjutsu bajo, Genjutsu inexistente, dios santo un solo acierto de veinte lanzamientos. Aunque su fuerza y velocidad están muy por encima del resto de sus compañeros… Interesante – susurro mientras cerraba la carpeta y la guardaba dentro de su capa.

\- Ya se te ocurrió algo ¿Verdad? – pregunto el Hokage con una sonrisa.

\- Tiene fuerza y velocidad si sumamos el sigilo que demostró al robar el Pergamino del Nidaime puedo centrarme en eso. Hare que entrene control de Chakra con ayuda del Kage Bunshin mientras que lo pondré a hacer ejercicios de lanzamiento, fuerza, velocidad, sigilo y supervivencia –

\- Suena a que lo tendrá difícil – Hiruzen tuvo que esforzarse en sonreír, pobre Naruto pasaría un duro entrenamiento y conocía lo suficiente a su ANBU para saber que era muy estricta.

\- Con su permiso me retiro Hokage-sama, iré a buscar a mi alumno – la ANBU dio una leve reverencia antes de girarse.

\- ¿Comenzaras ahora? – pregunto recibiendo un leve asentimiento. Hiruzen soltó un suspiro cuando se encontró solo en su oficina – Suerte Naruto, la vas a necesitar –

* * *

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir realmente. Llevaba un par de años sin aparecer por Fanfiction y descubri un par de cosas nada agradables.**

**La primera mis tres historias fueron borradas. La segunda una de ellas fue totalmente copiada y publicada por otro autor como suya, literalmente copiada, no se molesto en modificar un poco la historia; al menos hasta la mitad es exactamente igual que es hasta donde yo habia publicado.**

**Teniendo en cuenta que no recuperare dicha historia porque podrian tacharme de robarla, pues prefiero escribir una nueva. Asi que si les gusta dejen su review para hacermelo saber y con gusto publicare el proximo episodio tan pronto como pueda.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Decir que Yugao estaba impresionada con su estudiante era quedarse realmente corto, más que impresionada estaba maravillada. El Hokage tenía mucha razón cuando había dicho que Naruto tenía un potente talento latente y un ansia de conocimiento insaciable. Llevaba solo dos semanas como su estudiante y había avanzado a pasos agigantados.

El chico no solo aprendía rápido sino que también tenía una fuerte determinación. Ella era extremadamente estricta y lo reconocía, muchas veces la habían criticado por eso y probablemente también era la razón por la que el Concejo siempre le había negado tener su propio equipo de estudiantes, porque los llevaría hasta un extremo peligroso para su propia salud. Bueno eso era lo que creían los demás, si era estricta y los obligaría a superarse pero jamás a costa de su salud.

Por eso agradecía que Sarutobi le haya permitido entrenar a Naruto, pero con el rubio ni siquiera necesitaba ser estricta, amenazarlo u obligarlo a entrenar. Por dios, la mayoría de las veces había tenido que atarlo o noquearlo para que descansara. Era extremadamente terco e incansable, además ni siquiera se lo veía asustado o intranquilo por estar en los terrenos más peligrosos de Konoha, es decir en el campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, también conocido como el bosque de la muerte.

Ella hubiera preferido otro lugar cuando el Hokage se lo ordeno, pero su líder tenía razón, allí estarían lejos de ojos curiosos y podrían entrenar con tranquilidad. Además no existía un lugar mejor para aprender sigilo, rastreo y supervivencia. Los primeros días lo había mantenido cerca del lugar donde sus clones hacían ejercicios de control de Chakra, no le permitía alejarse más de veinte metros a la redonda de aquel claro que había elegido como base temporal. Pero él había demostrado desempeñarse bien en un lugar tan hostil, casi parecía que perteneciera a ese lugar.

Dos semanas de entrenamiento habían sido más que suficientes para que Naruto, con ayuda del aprendizaje extra que le brindaban sus clones, pudiera completar todos los ejercicios de Chakra a la perfección. Era agradable ver como aquel niño que fue el peor graduado de la academia ahora se desplazaba por el Bosque de la Muerte como si fuera su propio hogar. En solo dos semanas, aún estaba maravillada con su progreso, escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua eran ejercicios que normalmente se tardaban semanas en perfeccionarse y él lo había logrado en un par de días cada uno. Su agilidad con lanzamientos de armas también habían mejorado indudablemente, había pasado de un solo acierto de veinte, a raramente fallar uno; aunque aún tenía problemas perfeccionando los lanzamientos a puntos ciegos. Había aprendido a rastrear y cazar animales fácilmente, casi como si su olfato y audición fueran mejores a las humanas. Su fuerza y velocidad eran muy superiores a la de cualquier Gennin que hubiera visto, seguramente podría darle pelea a un Chunnin experto, a pesar de aun no tener un Taijutsu desarrollado, Naruto ya había derrotado a aquel Chunnin que fue su maestro, por eso no dudaba de ello.

Yugao no era tonta, Naruto había sido el peor de la graduación pero solo porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de entrenarlo, si tuviera que compararlo con alguien seria fácilmente con Itachi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake. Ellos dos habían sido considerados ese tipo de prodigio que solo nace una vez cada década, y Yugao podía asegurar que su estudiante era el prodigio de su década. Solo se preguntaba ¿Hasta cuándo podría enseñarle? Porque al ritmo que aprendía, pronto se le acabarían las ideas.

\- Neko-Sensei – ella alzo la vista ante el llamado de su alumno, a unos metros alejado de ella sonreía como un niño pequeño mientras mostraba victorioso una cuerda de la cual colgaban seis conejos muertos – He conseguido la comida –

\- Bien hecho Naruto – Yugao lo elogio con una sonrisa, la cual se perdió tras su máscara. Ella aun no le había revelado su identidad incluso ante los reiterados pedidos de su alumno, después de todo para cualquier ninja de la división ANBU el anonimato era importante. Ella observo con curiosidad como el chico comenzaba a apilar la madera en la fogata que siempre usaban, alzo su vista al cielo para notar que ya era alrededor del mediodía.

\- Neko-Sensei – Naruto apunto hacia la fogata sin encender, ella sonrió tras su máscara, no la iba a engañar tan fácil.

\- Voltéate – ordeno provocando que el rubio soltara un bufido de frustración, cuando el chico le dio la espalda ella rápidamente se retiró la máscara y con unos sellos de manos expulso una llamarada de fuego hacia la fogata – Listo – dijo una vez que se había vuelto a colocar la máscara.

\- Es muy injusto Neko-Sensei, quiero saber quién me entrena – Naruto hizo un puchero mientras comenzaba a despojar a los conejos de sus pieles. Yugao tuvo que contener su risa, era una escena tan contradictoria que le era casi imposible, un joven haciendo una acción tan infantil mientras despellejaba animales como si fuera su día a día. Bueno técnicamente lo era, desde el primer día Naruto debió cazar la comida o quedarse sin alimento.

\- Realmente tienes curiosidad ¿Verdad? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del joven – Cuando recibas tu mascara te lo diré, ese fue el trato – le recordó ella, ciertamente siempre se negaba a revelarle su identidad, pero tras las continuas preguntas del chico había terminado por ceder a contarle cuando recibiera su máscara, es decir cuando completara su entrenamiento – Por cada entrenamiento que completes te responderé una pregunta sobre mí, ese es nuestro arreglo ¿O estas rompiendo tu palabra? – pregunto con un tono dramático, golpeando justo el punto sensible de su alumno.

\- Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra – respondió Naruto mirando con seriedad a su Sensei quien soltó una suave risa – Allí esta, el canto de los ángeles – Yugao se avergonzó ante las palabras del chico, realmente agradecía portar su máscara en ese momento. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, solo había tenido una pareja en toda su vida y no había sido del tipo que dicen cosas bonitas. Pero Naruto no parecía importarle decirlas, ni siquiera parecía avergonzado.

\- Sobre tu próximo entrenamiento – Naruto inmediatamente alzo la vista con curiosidad, ella volvió a sonreír al notar la emoción en los ojos del chico. Realmente era digno de admirar el ansia de crecimiento de su alumno – Mira aquí – pidió mientras extendía un pergamino en el suelo mostrando un sello.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Naruto comenzando a leer el texto a un lado del pequeño sello. Sus ojos viajaron con velocidad leyendo cada palabra y mientras avanzaba una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – Un sello de gravedad –

\- Exactamente. Generalmente en la academia no se enseña mucho Fuinjutsu después de todo es una de las ramas más difíciles, lleva mucho tiempo aprender y perfeccionar cada sello, se dice que para crear un estilo propio se necesita de una vida entera – Naruto alzo la vista maravillado, era la clase de cosas que le gustaban, un gran reto a superar – Los mejores en este arte fueron los Uzumakis y tú eres uno, estoy segura que tendrás cierta afinidad con el sellado – Naruto asintió recordando que tras completar su primer entrenamiento ella le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre su clan, no era mucho pero al menos sabía que él pertenecía a un casi extinto clan de grandes ninjas expertos en Fuinjutsu – Para asegurarnos que no te rompas algún hueso usaremos tus clones para entrenar el uso de este sello. Se los aplicare en diferentes partes del cuerpo y tus clones deberán acumular Chakra en los sellos, tendrás que encontrar el equilibrio perfecto. Mucho Chakra y tu clon terminara aplastado contra el suelo, si usas poco no sentirás ninguna diferencia –

\- Entiendo – asintió el rubio regresando a vigilar su comida, casi se olvidaba de ella - ¿Entonces que hare yo? –

\- Caligrafía – respondió Yugao provocando que el rubio hiciera una mueca, casi podía asegurar que era de asco – Los clones no pueden acumular memoria muscular, eso ya te lo explique. Por mucho que practiques ejercicios físicos tu musculatura no aumentara, lo mismo aplica para la caligrafía los músculos de tu mano deben aprender por sí mismo como escribir correctamente – Naruto asintió lentamente y para ella era claro que no estaba nada contento, incluso lo veía desanimado. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que si estaba en ese estado el entrenamiento se retrasaría y le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero también sabia como animarlo – Si logras reproducir el sello y su uso en tres días te diré mi comida favorita, mi color, mi lugar, mi pasatiempo y mi nombre. Supongo que es un buen trato, tendrás cinco datos al precio de solo dos entrenamientos –

\- Trato hecho – Naruto rápidamente se levantó con los ánimos renovados, su curiosidad podía más. Con un sello de manos hizo aparecer diez clones a su espalda - ¿Podemos empezar? – Yugao negó y el rubio susurro una maldición apenas audible.

\- Naruto – susurro ella lentamente con un tono de voz que le helo la sangre. Naruto se paró firmemente mientras intentaba inútilmente que las piernas no le temblaran – Siéntate y come. No me obligues a hacerte tragar la comida – el rubio rápidamente asintió una docena de veces mientras hacía desaparecer sus clones.

\- Estoy comiendo, lo juro – aseguro Naruto agarrando el conejo más cercano y dándole un enorme bocado, ni siquiera se quejó cuando noto que su lengua ardía –_ Sensei da mucho miedo _–

/

Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la contuvo en sus pulmones unos segundos y consiguiendo la calma que necesitaba miro en dirección de su Sensei, ella alzo el cronometro en su mano y asintió. Inmediatamente él comenzó a correr, vio la primera línea marcada en el suelo y dio un salto de 360 sobre su cabeza y logrando caer de pie justo detrás de la segunda línea.

Recorriendo con su vista el terreno sin detener su carrera tomo dos pares de shuriken entre sus manos, al localizar sus objetivos aumento la velocidad de su carrera haciendo un deslizamiento con sus pies por delante, por debajo del tronco que se interponía en el camino, al pasarlo lanzo sus proyectiles y sin tiempo a detenerse se puso en pie rápidamente, tomo la espada de su espalda y la desenfundo bloqueando el ataque de su clon y con un rápido giro de 180 logro apuñalarlo en su costada con el kunai que portaba en su otra mano. Al verlo explotar en una nube de humo guardo su espada y reanudo su carrera. Observo el enorme árbol frente a él y rápidamente comenzó a escalarlo mientras esquivaba la lluvia de proyectiles enviada de diferentes direcciones. Al llegar a la rama marcada rodeo el árbol y ayudándose de su control de Chakra se pegó al árbol para no caer. Rápidamente formo una serie de sellos manuales y dio un potente salto hacia delante.

\- Kunai Kage Bunshin – pronuncio lanzando tres kunai hacia el suelo, los cuales rápidamente se convirtieron en una lluvia de proyectiles que cayó sobre una roca que le doblaba en tamaño, los múltiples kunai impactaron en la roca hasta hacerla explotar en pedazos. Naruto sonrió de lado mientras ágilmente caía de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, sin tiempo a apreciar su obra reanudo su carrera saltando de árbol en árbol.

Observo como un grupo de tres de sus clones se lanzaba hacia él, bloqueo el puñetazo del primer clon con su antebrazo y con un giro de muñeca logro torcer su brazo hasta llevarlo detrás de su espalda, usando los hombros de su clon como punto de apoyo se impulsó hacia delante en el aire y así mismo envió a su clon a chocar contra el suelo. Aun estando en aire saco su espada y aprovechando la lenta reacción de su segunda copia al verlo acercarse, Naruto lanzo un corte ascendente atravesando todo el pecho de su clon. Usando su brazo izquierdo aparto la nube de humo provocada por la desaparición del clon, gracias a los rápidos reflejos que había desarrollado logro bloquear la lluvia de Kunais que se dirigían hacia él, el último de los proyectiles paso a centímetros de su mejilla y con un rápido giro de 180 grados tomo el Kunai en pleno vuelo y con otro giro lo lanzo hacia su enemigo; el último de sus clones exploto al ser impactado en el estómago.

Apenas toco suelo comenzó a correr nuevamente, recorrió el paisaje buscando dianas de tiro y al localizarlas todas guardo su espada mientras daba un salto, estando en el aire llevo ambas manos a sus portas armas y dando varios giros en el aire lanzo sus armas apuntando tan precisamente como podía. Al tocar el suelo dio un pequeño derrape y siguió su carrera, al levantar la vista noto el árbol marcado con una enorme X metros delante de él, comenzó a acumular Chakra en su puño. Clavo sus pies en el suelo frenando a solo un metro del árbol y con un potente puñetazo a la corteza logro hacerle un gran hueco, retrocedió un par de pasos retomando el impulso para comenzar a correr por la superficie del árbol en plena caída.

Una vez en la copa del árbol flexiono sus rodillas y se impulsó dando un gran salto para sobrepasar en altura al resto de árboles. Apenas cruzo la cima recorrió con la mirada el paisaje, noto como el último de sus clones preparado desde el inicio se lanzaba hacia él. Estando aun en el aire el rubio se cubrió del primer golpe con sus brazos, inmediatamente intercambio una serie de golpes y bloqueos con su contraparte; fue solo un pequeño segundo pero cuando su clon llevo su mano a su porta arma aprovecho la baja de su guardia para clavarle su puño en la mejilla.

Cuando su último contrincante exploto en una nube de humo soltó un suspiro. Bajo su vista hacia el suelo, parada en medio del pequeño claro se encontraba su Sensei. Apenas Naruto toco el suelo también fue el final de su circuito de entrenamiento.

\- 1 minuto 13 segundos – Naruto chasqueo la lengua – A mí me parece un buen tiempo – aseguro su Sensei dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza para borrar la mueca de su alumno – Teniendo en cuenta que aun tienes los sellos de gravedad activos y no sabías donde estarían ubicadas las dianas o tus clones – el rubio asintió, pero seguía estando inconforme con el resultado – Alégrate un poco Naruto. No recibiste daño de tus clones y solo fallaste un lanzamiento –

\- Lo sé – respondió en un susurro – Pero sigo teniendo problemas al lanzar con mi mano derecha –

\- Eso también es cierto, fue con esa mano que fallaste la diana y solo acertaste dos en el centro – Naruto volvió a chasquear la lengua, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su Sensei – Deja de hacer eso o no te daré el regalo que prepare para ti – regaño ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- ¿Regalo? – Naruto ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. Yugao saco un pergamino de su bolsillo el cual le lanzo al rubio, ella al notar la alegría y emoción en el rostro de su alumno no pudo evitar sonreír tras su máscara. Naruto rápidamente extendió el rollo en el suelo y aplico Chakra sobre el sello, al hacerlo ocurrió una pequeña explosión de humo revelando un traje ANBU aunque ligeramente modificado – Dijiste que no te terminaba de gustar el atuendo oficial, hable con el Hokage y dijo que como serias su ANBU especial podrías tener una vestimenta especial, espero que te guste –

\- No me gusta – susurro tomando las ropas, Yugao logro escucharlo y bajo la cabeza con tristeza - ¡Me encanta¡ - grito el rubio corriendo hacia los arbustos.

\- Tonto – susurro Yugao recuperando la sonrisa. Ella espero durante unos minutos el regreso de su alumno mientras recordaba el largo mes de entrenamiento que habían tenido.

Hoy había sido el último día de su entrenamiento y Naruto no había dejado de sorprenderla en ningún momento. El circuito que ella había preparado como última prueba no era excesivamente complicado, pero había creído que le iba a tomar el triple de tiempo en completarlo. Pero aunque le sorprendía también lo veía normal, era Naruto de quien hablaba. El chico sabia recomponerse rápido ante situaciones inesperadas y actuar en consecuencia, tenía un gran instinto de batalla y supervivencia, combinado con buenos reflejos y velocidad.

Técnicamente no había terminado de enseñarle todo lo que podía, pero ella solo sería su Sensei hasta ese momento. Desde hoy Naruto comenzaría su verdadero entrenamiento con Jiraiya, ella solo era la encargada de preparar el terreno, pero se había tomado la libertad de hacer mucho más que eso.

Comparando las habilidades actuales de Naruto con las que tenía hace un mes atrás, sus graficas se habían disparados en casi todos los campos. Su control de Chakra era bastante alto logrando que caminar por los árboles y el agua le fuera tan natural como respirar, lo que también había potenciado su nivel con el Ninjutsu. Aunque no le había enseñado mucho en ese campo pues era tarea de Jiraiya, si le había hecho entrenar lo suficiente para que lograra crear clones con solo una mano y lograra usar variantes de esa técnica como eran el Kunai Kage Bunshin, también había logrado un perfecto uso del Shunshin y el Kawarimi. Aun no tenía un estilo de Taijutsu definido pero como le había hecho entrenar su fuerza y velocidad no le iba a costar adoptar alguno. Aunque había otras áreas en las que seguía siendo pésimo, precisamente el Genjutsu, para Naruto era imposible lograr ejecutarlos y aun se le dificultaba disiparlos.

Y por último estaban los dos artes especiales que ella decidió enseñarle, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu. Tal como ella esperaba Naruto tenía una gran afinidad al Fuinjutsu, le había tomado tres días usar perfectamente el sello de gravedad y cinco días el poder replicarlo por sí mismo; Naruto había terminado por perder la apuesta pero había mejorado su caligrafía comenzando a ser decente y no aquella letra horrible e ilegible que poseía. Aunque aún lo tenía practicando su velocidad de escritura, que estaba muy poco por encima del promedio. Pero tendría que ser Jiraiya quien le enseñara el uso de Fuinjutsu sin papel y tinta, a base de simple Chakra.

Con respecto a Kinjutsu, el rubio se había visto bastante emocionado de aprender a usar una espada y aunque solo llevaba una semana entrenando ese arte, había logrado dominar las posturas básicas. Debería seguir practicando, pero sería luego de recibir el entrenamiento de Jiraiya.

Pero aun con todas aquellas habilidades que había adquirido y probablemente adquirirá con Jiraiya había algo que le seguía preocupando, y eso era su inestabilidad emocional y mental, si es que podía llamarlo de esa forma. Aunque ella no había hablado de eso con su alumno y él tampoco había mencionado nada. Estaba más que segura que él era consciente de sus cambios de actitud, era imposible que no lo estuviera. Es decir, parecía dos personas opuestas. Pero por el momento solo se lo comentaría a Jiraiya y dejaría que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

La mayor parte del tiempo Naruto era alegre, sonriente, bromista e incluso sarcástico. Tenía gestos infantiles como saltar de alegría, hacer pucheros o sacar la lengua. Tenía esa característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía despreocupado ante él mundo. Pero desde hace una semana, que comenzó a hacer pequeñas batallas de prácticas con su alumno fue donde lo noto.

En combate Naruto se convertía en otra persona. Siempre seguía el mismo patrón, primero inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, borraba su sonrisa, sus ojos perdían brillo y se volvían fríos, las facciones de su rostro se relajaban hasta desaparecer y solo quedaba un joven serio, frio, sin emociones y listo para la batalla. Con casi una década siendo Shinobi Yugao podía reconocer perfectamente que el rubio adquiría la postura de un Shinobi preparado para una batalla a muerte. Pero eso era algo que se conseguía con los años de experiencia y tras sobrevivir a una cuantas batallas, tal vez perdiendo seres queridos en el proceso. Nunca lo había visto en una persona tan joven, sin experiencia y tan alegre como Naruto.

Era casi como si él hubiera nacido con esa capacidad, como si supiera que ese fuera su destino y lo hubiera aceptado. Pero no podía ser, porque de serlo eso lo convertiría en un…

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo? – con sus pensamientos interrumpidos Yugao lentamente se giró a observar a su alumno, vestido con sus nuevas ropas y sosteniendo su antiguo conjunto naranja, viejo, sucio y destrozado en sus manos. Su nueva vestimenta era una variante del uniforme ANBU estándar que ella misma había encargado al mejor modista de Konoha que conocía. Sandalias negras, pantalón negro, guantes negros sin dedos hasta por encima de sus codos y las guardias de metal en sus antebrazos; hasta allí era un uniforme ANBU estándar. La diferencia radicaba en que Naruto se había negado continuamente a usar la armadura gris común en el uniforme, así que Yugao había decidido elegir una camiseta roja sin mangas y por encima un chaleco negro con capucha y finalmente había cambiado las vendas blancas por unas en color rojo las cuales ajustaban sus pantalones en los tobillos y sostenían sus dos porta armas en ambas piernas – Mi uniforme es más genial que el tuyo – alardeo Naruto dando un par giros sobre sí mismo admirando y presumiendo su vestimenta.

\- Si tú lo dices – Yugao rodo los ojos al responder. La modificación de su uniforme había sido solo por un simple capricho del rubio, pero ella creía que se lo había ganado por su esfuerzo y como el Hokage dio su aprobación se lo terminaron concediendo – Ahora ven aquí – ordeno ella mientras le mostraba una aguja y un bote de tinta.

\- ¿Es necesaria la aguja? – pregunto Naruto retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- ¿Quieres tu tatuaje? – pregunto llevándose las manos a la cintura, el rubio se limitó a asentir lentamente casi de forma automática – Entonces ven aquí y deja de ser gallina – Yugao se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Naruto comenzó a acercarse con cautela y con la guardia alta sin despegar la vista de la mano en la cual Yugao tenía la aguja – Hombro izquierdo, apúrate no tengo todo el día – Naruto a regañadientes se sentó de lado hacia ella permitiéndole tener acceso a su hombro – Solo mira hacia otro lado, prometo que no dolerá… no mucho – dijo Yugao con una sonrisa susurrando lo último.

\- Si muero ahora, dile a Jiji que lo quiero – Yugao soltó una suave risa ante lo dramático que podía ser el chico - ¿Entonces me dirás tu nombre Neko-Sensei? – pregunto el rubio quien estaba tentado a mirarla pero temía ver la aguja clavándose en su piel.

\- No –

\- ¿Por qué no? – protesto el rubio regresando a mirarla e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello, alejo rápidamente su vista hacia otro punto cualquiera – Prometiste decirme cuando me convirtiera en ANBU –

\- Aun no eres ANBU Naruto – Yugao se detuvo un momento al notar la mueca de dolor que intentaba ocultar su alumno, tal vez estaba haciéndolo demasiado rápido – Sera Hokage-Sama quien te promueva y te entregue la máscara. Hasta entonces sigo siendo solo Neko – Naruto asintió pero por su rostro se podía notar que no estaba contento – Debes completar tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-Sama antes de tener la aprobación del Hokage –

\- Entonces ¿Por qué la ropa y el tatuaje? Es decir, lo agradezco pero pensé que venían con la máscara – Naruto se veía realmente curioso, ella sonrió tras su máscara. En un mes su alumno había llegado a agradarle realmente, incluso aunque era un niño las conversaciones con él eran amenas y divertidas.

\- Aunque no completaste mi entrenamiento, desde hoy entrenaras con Jiraiya-Sama – Naruto se giró a verla con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, momento preciso que ella aprovecho para reanudar su labor. Naruto trago saliva ruidosamente y con su rostro algo azul alejo la mirada. Yugao tuvo que contener una risa, no le temía a los animales gigantes del bosque incluso los cazaba él a ellos, pero contra una aguja era una batalla perdida – Ya ha pasado un mes así que desde hoy tendrás tu segundo Sensei. Retomaremos tu entrenamiento en Kenjutsu cuando tengas tiempo libre – Yugao bajo sus manos admirando el gran trabajo que había hecho con el tatuaje, y aunque la piel se veía hinchada y enrojecida luego quedaría un perfecto logotipo de ANBU.

\- Y Jiraiya ¿Cuándo llega? – Naruto observo su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro, estaba un paso más cerca de su meta.

\- Llego durante tu entrenamiento – Yugao tuvo que contener su risa al notar la cara de desconcierto del chico, el rubio comenzó a recorrer con su vista los alrededores durante un par de minutos antes de bufar con fastidio. A ella no le sorprendió, su alumno podía ser un buen cazador y rastreador de animales, pero intentar localizar al mejor espía de Konoha era un nivel totalmente fuera de su alcance - ¡Puede salir Jiraiya-Sama, Naruto no puede encontrarlo¡ -

\- Tsk – Naruto chasqueo la lengua con frustración mientras cruzaba sus brazos con fastidio. Unos segundos después noto el movimiento de las hojas a su derecha y en un parpadeo tenia a alguien parado a su lado – Así que ¿Jiraiya-Sensei? – pregunto alzando una ceja hacia el hombre a su lado.

\- Naruto ¿Qué te dije sobre subestimar a las personas? – Yugao lo apunto con el dedo de manera acusadora.

\- Que puede ser un error mortal – respondió de manera automática con su vista clavada en el recién llegado. Cabello largo y blanco, sabía que era su color natural a pesar de las arrugas bajo su rostro podrían ponerlo en duda. Naruto capto la ligera postura abierta, tenía la guardia baja o eso aparentaba, la sonrisa ladina y la mirada despreocupada le decía que no podría tocarle un solo cabello si lo atacaba - ¿Me estas subestimando? – pregunto Naruto con un ligero tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas, mocoso? – respondió el mayor con otra pregunta mientras, intencionalmente, incrementaba su sonrisa.

\- Creo que estas dejando un hueco en tu guardia para provocarme… y lo estas logrando – agrego gruñendo lenta y amenazadoramente. Jiraiya rio unos segundos antes de colocar con familiaridad su mano en los cabellos del rubio y revolverlos con cariño.

\- Has crecido Naruto – susurro el Sannin midiendo con su mano la altura, indicando que aún no había alcanzado su hombro. Yugao parpadeo confusa cuando ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

\- Tú te vez igual de viejo – Naruto alejo la mano de Jiraiya, ya comenzaba a molestarle ese gesto, no le gustaba que lo traten como un niño. Jiraiya frunció el ceño al recordarle su edad y con toda la delicadeza del mundo le mostro su dedo corazón – ¡Deja de hacer eso, deberías ser un ejemplo¡ – grito Naruto lanzándose sobre el Sannin.

\- Y tu deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso desagradecido – respondió Jiraiya haciéndose a un lado y dándole un suave golpe en la espalda provocando que el chico se fuera de cara al piso – Jiraiya 1, el mocoso 0 – agrego burlonamente.

\- ¡Te respetare cuando dejes de ser un pervertido¡ – Naruto rápidamente se puso en pie y cargo nuevamente. Jiraiya esquivaba cada golpe con facilidad para el fastidio del rubio – Quédate quieto y déjame golpearte – gruño cuando el Sannin esquivo su patada.

\- No entiendo nada – ambos hombres se giraron a ver a Yugao - ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto intercalando la mirada entre ambos.

\- Ero-sennin fue quien me dio mi departamento. También me enseñó a leer y escribir – explico el rubio apuntando al hombre, recordando con una sonrisa aquella época, tal vez la más feliz de su vida – Fue cuando tenía 5 años, fue un tiempo corto porque un día desapareció sin dejar rastro – agrego mirándolo de manera acusadora.

\- Solo fueron siete meses, fue la última vez que regrese a Konoha. Luego me asignaron una misión y tuve que abandonar la aldea – Jiraiya soltó un suspiro que demostraba cansancio –Deja de llamarme Ero-sennin – agrego golpeando con fuerza la cabeza del rubio estampándole de cara al suelo – Llámame Jiraiya-Sensei o Jiraiya-Sama –

\- Ya deja de golpearme maldito – gruño Naruto levantándose y apuntándole con el puño mientras las venas de su frente se marcaban – Te llamare Sensei cuando te lo ganes –

\- Ganármelo ¿Eh? – una sonrisa surco el rostro de Jiraiya, ese tipo de sonrisas que a Naruto le causaban escalofríos – Prepárate tendrás pesadillas luego de esto –

\- Dame lo mejor que tengas _Ero-sennin_ – Naruto canturreo la última palabra provocando el reclamo del mayor.

\- Sigue provocándome y quemare cada puesto de ramen en el continente – Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos ante la amenaza, Jiraiya sonrió victorioso – Jiraiya 2, el enano 0 –

\- ¿A quién llamas enano? Te reto a repetirlo, juro que romperé todas tus malditas revistas de adultos – esta vez fue Jiraiya quien retrocedió un paso alarmado – Naruto 1, viejo pervertido 2 – el rubio sonrió, venganza, dulce y adorada venganza.

\- ¿Quieres pelea _enano_? –

\- Claro, cuando quieras _viejo –_

Naruto y Jiraiya pegaron su frente mirándose con ira a la vez que levantaban su puño. Pero antes de golpearse mutuamente fueron detenidos por una suave risa, ambos curiosos giraron en dirección a la ANBU. Habían olvidado su presencia. Ella reía suavemente sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano y usando la otra para cubrir su rostro, aunque llevara la máscara puesta, sabía que la estaban mirando y le avergonzaba, pero no podía evitar reír. A oídos de Naruto era la risa más hermosa que había escuchado nunca.

\- Deja de mirarla – gruño Naruto volteándose hacia a Jiraiya – Ella es mía –

\- Grandes palabras para un niño – el albino volvió a revolver los cabellos de Naruto antes de soltar una corta risa – Ven empecemos con esto –

/

Naruto observo con curiosidad como Jiraiya extendía un pergamino en el suelo frente a él, aplicando un poco de Chakra el sello se extendió hasta rodear al Uzumaki. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, no se sentía diferente, aunque según le había explicado Jiraiya solo era una medida preventiva por si se descontrolaba.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Sannin Naruto se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y observo a su maestro. Jiraiya se sentó frente a él en la misma posición fuera del sello, el albino asintió mientras formaba el sello del Carnero.

Naruto inhalo profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Como le había indicado Jiraiya debía concentrarse y buscar dentro de sí, buscar aquella presencia que lo acompaño desde su nacimiento mismo. Concentrándose solamente en eso y pensando específicamente en él, tardo varios minutos pero finalmente dio con él.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en otro lugar. Oscuro, desolado y muy escalofriante, pero le agradaba lo enorme del lugar, muchas veces había querido llegar allí y ahora podía hablar con su ¿Inquilino? Naruto observo la enorme reja con curiosidad, podía escuchar la respiración de la bestia encerrada allí.

\- Kyubi – susurro Naruto en un tono apenas audible para él mismo, pero entre la oscuridad del lugar un par de enormes ojos rojos aparecieron repentinamente. Cuando ese par se posaron sobre Naruto pudo sentir una extraña presión sobre él, la furia y el odio que desprendían le cortaban la respiración.

\- **¿Qué quieres? **– Naruto trago saliva, si sus ojos le causaban escalofríos su voz le aterraba, un tono oscuro, frio y lleno de rencor. Se mantuvo en silencio observándolo a sus ojos, no quería hablar porque sabía que si lo hacia su voz temblaría - **¿Y bien? **– Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, el tono de voz se había relajado notablemente, seguía siendo amenazador pero en un nivel totalmente distinto.

\- Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo Kyubi – Naruto se acercó unos pasos hacia la enorme reja hasta quedar a solo un par de metros de distancia, se frenó en seco cuando escucho un gruñido, Naruto lo tomo como una advertencia – Hay algo que necesito decirte – soltó un largo bufido de frustración al ver que aquellos ojos amenazantes desaparecían, probablemente el zorro no quería hablar con él.

\- **Lárgate, no quiero escucharte a ti también llamarme monstruo. Yo no tengo la culpa que tu aldea sea basura **– Naruto parpadeo confuso ¿El Kyubi pensaba que iba a culparle? – **Son tan idiotas que me confunden con un mocoso. Son escoria humana, basura despreciable, simplemente deberían morir lenta y dolorosamente **–

\- Te equivocas, yo no te culpo de nada – Naruto observo nuevamente aparecer los ojos del Kyubi entre la oscuridad – Quiero agradecerte – Naruto sonrió, cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza. Una leve reverencia pero que demostraba su gratitud por el zorro. Él escucho el sonido de movimientos, muchos de ellos para un humano, y seguido el retumbar de los enormes pasos producidos por el zorro. Sabía que se estaba acercando y a la distancia que se encontraba de la reja el zorro podía simplemente estirar su garra y aplastarlo, pero no le importo y permaneció en su posición.

\- **¿Agradecerme?** – los pasos se detuvieron y nuevamente los mismos sonidos de movimientos. Naruto se enderezo y con curiosidad abrió sus ojos. La vista fue simplemente impresionante, la mirada del rubio brillaba maravillada, las pocas pinturas que había visto representando a la bestia no le hacían ninguna justicia. El zorro noto la mirada del chico, era la primera vez que un humano lo miraba de esa forma, le hacía sentir raro - **¿Impresionado? **– Naruto asintió repetidamente, nunca había visto una criatura tan, ni siquiera podía pensar un calificativo adecuado. Incluso estando acostado con su barbilla apoyada en sus patas delanteras era enorme, su brillante pelaje naranja, sus nueve colas ondeando con tranquilidad y los ojos tan rojos como la sangre - -** Cambia esa cara, pareces un zoofilico serial **– Naruto pudo distinguir el claro tono de burla en sus palabras, pero prefirió no decir nada y simplemente relajar sus facciones - **¿Por qué me agradeces enano? **–

\- Ya sabes… lo que hiciste aquella noche –

\- **Especifica, he vivido millones de noches **– el zorro oculto su sonrisa, él a diferencia de su Jinchuriki era muy astuto, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, solo había dos noches en las cuales tuvo contacto con el niño, no era difícil saber a cuál se refería. Pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

\- El 10 de octubre hace tres años – aclaro Naruto rascándose la cabeza avergonzado – La noche de la segunda masacre del Kyubi – el zorro no se vio afectado por esas palabras, no le importaba que lo culpen de lo que sucedió, de hecho por la leve sonrisa en su rostro parecía que le gustaba, al menos eso creía Naruto – Yo escuche tu voz… esa noche… llamándome… diciendo mi nombre – Naruto trago saliva negando lentamente, alejando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – Tú me salvaste –

\- **Te equivocas enano **– Naruto volvió a alzar su vista hacia el zorro – **Esa noche no te salve **– la enorme bestia se tomó unos segundos para pensar claramente sus palabras y observo fijamente al chico frente a él, quería ver su reacción – **Esa noche te maldecí. Esa noche firme tu condena de vida **– el zorro gruño unos segundos antes de continuar – **Ahora no lo notas, pero aquella noche fue el último día de vida que tuviste. La cuenta regresiva comenzó esa noche **–


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage y conocido mundialmente como el segundo Shinobi no Kami no era el tipo de persona que se sorprendiera fácilmente. Pero lo admitía, Naruto lo había sorprendido. Este chico que estaba parado frente a él no parecía el mismo niño ruidoso que conocía. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Tendría su respuesta con el tiempo, pero esperaba que sí.

Y aunque su apariencia había cambiado, no era lo que le sorprendía. Aunque era algo, impactante, era tal vez la palabra correcta. Había pasado de aquel conjunto naranja a su uniforme ANBU modificado, lo veía más alto y de contextura más amplia, aunque no mucho y por ultimo su cabello ahora mucho más largo atado en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones caer por su frente.

Lo que lo tenía sorprendido era el informe en sus manos. Miro a Yugao y Jiraiya quienes se encontraban a los lados del rubio mirando al chico con orgullo, bueno al menos Jiraiya pues la máscara ocultaba el rostro de la mujer.

Hiruzen volvió a observar el informe. Según el increíblemente detallado informe de Jiraiya su alumno había logrado completar el entrenamiento que tenía previsto para un año y medio en sólo 4 meses. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Naruto y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Él siempre había creído que el chico tenía talento y no se había equivocado, pero tenía más del que había pensado. Según tenían previsto con Jiraiya el entrenamiento que le darían en conjunto con Yugao dudaría alrededor de 2 años en Naruto, pero como siempre lograba el chico los sorprendió a todos y lo completo a la perfección en sólo 6 meses. Siendo el último mes dedicado totalmente a simulación de batalla contra el Sannin, Jiraiya había admitido que Naruto había logrado luchar durante 4 días consecutivos en un entrenamiento de desgaste físico.

En 6 meses había pasado de ser el peor de la Academia, a según palabras de Jiraiya "Un maldito mocoso capaz patearle el trasero a la mitad de tus Jounin". Lo cual luego tuvo que explicar que Naruto en su estado normal podría pelear fácilmente con dos escuadrones Chunnin a la vez y salir victorioso de la situación. Pero que todo cambiaba cuando usaba el poder del Kyubi. Hiruzen no lo dudaba, conocía a Jiraiya lo suficiente para saber que se había tomado el entrenamiento del rubio completamente enserio, más que con Minato, mucho más.

\- Entonces ¿ambos aprueban como finalizado el entrenamiento de Naruto? – Hiruzen observó primero a Jiraiya.

\- El mocoso me gritaría un mes entero sino lo apruebo – respondió el Sannin con una enorme sonrisa, el Hokage asintió notando el orgullo que tenía su alumno por Naruto.

\- Aprobado Hokage-sama – respondió Yugao con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Ahora – Hiruzen rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente al rubio – Uzumaki Naruto juras como ANBU personal luchar por y para mí. Ser el escudo que me protege y la espada que corta a mis enemigos -

\- Claro Hokage-sama – respondió Naruto colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, su otra pierna flexionado y su mano en el pecho – Tiene mi palabra como Shinobi que honrare la oportunidad que me ha brindado – Hiruzen parpadeo un par de veces confuso no se esperaba tanta seriedad y respeto. Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar su postura de líder – Si me lo permite Hokage-sama hay algo que me gustaría pedir – Hiruzen lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir – Usted ya me ofreció poder y conocimiento, pero me gustaría tener su honestidad también-

\- ¿Honestidad? – susurro el Hokage con curiosidad. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, el crecimiento de Naruto no era solo en fuerza, también podía la madurez y detectar el pedido escondido en su frase – Siempre tendrás mi honestidad Naruto y por eso seré honesto contigo en este mismo momento – el anciano se paró firmemente con las manos a su espalda – Me alegra mucho que hayas completado tu entrenamiento, me llena de orgullo tener a alguien como tú a mi servicio – Hiruzen relajo su postura soltando una gran bocanada de aire – Te extrañe Naruto – el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esas palabras y la sonrisa amable del Hokage, la sonrisa más amable que había visto nunca.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió el rubio sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir de manera desenfrenada, aun no era bueno ocultando su alegría cuando personas que él creía importantes le demostraban afecto - ¿Puedo abrazarte Jiji? – pregunto cuando una traicionera lagrima caía por su ojo derecho.

Hiruzen, Yugao y Jiraiya abrieron la boca impresionados, no era la primera vez que veían a Naruto llorar abiertamente o derramar unas pocas lágrimas, pero si era la primera vez que lo veían hacerlo por alegría. Hiruzen no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente sonrió y se acercó a Naruto rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- Perdona Jiji – susurro el rubio aferrándose a la espalda del anciano – Prometo que será la última vez que me veas así, prometo que será la última que me veas débil y seas quien me proteja. Perdóname por ser egoísta, pero solo esta vez déjame ser un niño –

Los tres mayores aprovechando que Naruto no podía verlos se mordieron el labio con fuerza. Sabían que estaban condenando a un joven que había sufrido su vida entera las injusticias de la vida, y si, eran injusticias. Porque Naruto jamás se mereció el desprecio, el odio y el vacío que le hizo su aldea. Hiruzen estuvo a punto de mandar todos sus planes a la basura, estaba tentado a cargar contra su propio pueblo con toda su fuerza y rabia, sabía que Jiraiya lo acompañaría cargando con una ira igual o mayor a la suya.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? No lo sabía, no podía pensar y no quería pensar, porque sabía que se arrepentiría de cualquier decisión que tomara. Él, que se consideraba como familia de Naruto, que se consideraba su abuelo, que se consideraba alguien cercano al rubio y decía amarlo incondicionalmente.

Cuan hipócrita y despiadado era.

Estaba condenando a Naruto, su nieto, un ser querido, al que decía amar más que a sus propios hijos, a una vida cruel. El primer verdugo de Naruto había sido Minato, su propio padre, cuantas veces maldijo a su sucesor por convertir a Naruto en un Jinchuriki. Ahora él sería su segundo verdugo, convirtiéndolo en un ANBU, en un arma por y para una aldea que lo había despreciado desde su nacimiento.

Lo que más le carcomía el alma era que Naruto aceptaba y apreciaba su condena.

\- Jiji – el llamado del joven saco al Hokage de sus pensamientos – No tienes que llorar por mí –

El Sandaime cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? Ni siquiera lo recordaba ¿Tal vez cuando murió Tobirama? Es posible, ni siquiera cuando murieron los padres de Konohamaru o cuando su hijo Asuma le grito a la cara que lo aborrecía. Y ahora estaba llorando por Naruto, eso solo podía demostrar cuán importante era para él, lo que hacía sentirse aún más miserable.

\- Lo siento Naruto – susurro separándose de Naruto para observarlo con atención. El chico a diferencia de él no lloraba, no parecía triste, angustiado o asustado. Era todo lo contrario, tenía la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto en años.

\- No tienes que disculparte. Me has demostrado que soy importante para ti y me siento feliz – respondió negando lentamente – Siempre me has protegido, ahora es mi turno de devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí –

\- Gracias – Hiruzen retrocedió hasta lograr apoyarse en su escritorio, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento y podría caer, sabía que si caía no podría volver a levantarse. Naruto no merecía lo que hizo su padre, no merecía lo que hizo su aldea y no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo él.

\- Ahora Hokage-sama me gustaría saber cuáles serán mis funciones – Naruto se posiciono firmemente colocando ambas manos en su espalda. Tres pares de ojos se posaron de él reflejando una mescla de preocupación y culpa – Hokage-sama no debería mortificarse, yo tome la decisión de aceptar ser su espada y escudo, nunca me arrepentiré de eso –

Hiruzen lo observo por un par de minutos en silencio, tal como afirmaba no hallaba rastro de arrepentimiento o duda en el rubio. Lo cual agradecía en cierta forma, porque si Naruto flaqueara estaba seguro que tiraría todo a la basura inmediatamente.

\- Te asignare misiones especiales, que requieran de un ninja hábil, fuerte, veloz y dispuesto a todo – Hiruzen rodeo su escritorio y una vez tomo asiento podía notar el desconcierto en el rostro de su nieto – Honestidad Naruto, solo dilo –

\- Eso podría hacerlo cualquier ANBU ¿Verdad? – Jiraiya sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de su alumno y Yugao asintió con orgullo, lo habían entrenado hasta el cansancio y bombardeado con conocimiento científicos y empíricos. Naruto había absorbido todo con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Ciertamente, pero no es tan simple. Muchas veces se presentan situaciones en las que un Shinobi debe elegir entre ser fiel a su convicciones o a su lógica – Hiruzen abrió uno de los cajones sacando un pequeña carpeta con solo un par de hojas – Esto te dará una mejor idea de lo quiero explicarte – Naruto tomo la carpeta y al abrirla lo primero que vio fue el nombre del remitente y una pequeña sonrisa surco su cara. Sus ojos viajaron con velocidad recorriendo el texto, sentía como le hervía la sangre de rabia y emoción - ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –

\- Eso creo – respondió no muy convencido mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga Hokage-sama? –

\- Protege al cliente y sus escoltas, confirma la sospecha del atacante y actúa en consecuencia como creas mejor. Piensa y analiza la situación que creas correcta, justa, sensata y viable. Me responsabilizare de tus acciones – Naruto asintió a sus órdenes, Hiruzen cada vez creía mas que había tomado una mala decisión, pero ahora solo podía vivir con ello.

\- Mi mascara – susurro Naruto intentando ocultar su emoción sin éxito, Jiraiya y Yugao soltaron una risa en conjunto, en todos esos meses el rubio jamás había dejado su obsesión por obtener su máscara, el símbolo de que había completado su objetivo – No se rían, es vergonzoso – pidió el chico haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Sobre eso – la respuesta inconclusa y algo misteriosa le causo una enorme curiosidad al rubio. El anciano coloco tres mascara sobre el escritorio – Con la enorme cantidad de pedidos que existen para pertenecer a ANBU y la política de que cada quien debe tener su animal propio, solo quedan estas tres –

\- Las máscaras rechazadas – Naruto se giró en dirección a Jiraiya, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, clara señal de que no entendía.

\- Las máscaras de la tragedia – esta vez se giró hacia Yugao con la misma curiosidad notable en su rostro – Nadie quiere usar esas mascaras –

Naruto volvió a dirigir la vista hacia las máscaras. Un cuervo, un perro y un zorro. Entendía la última, no era idiota, claramente se refería al Kyubi, pero ¿Las otras dos?

\- La máscara del cuervo pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha – Naruto asintió a las palabras de Jiraiya, conocía la historia, el joven prodigio que asesino a gran parte de su clan y luego escapo de la aldea sin rastro alguno – La máscara del perro es más una superstición, todos sus usuarios han muerto de manera misteriosa e inexplicable, solo Kakashi ha vivido luego de usarla por años –

\- Entiendo. La máscara del demonio, la del traidor y la muerte – Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo, su decisión era clara – La del zorro – Naruto los observo por un par de segundos a cada uno, parecían querer replicar pero se quedaron callados – Siempre me vieron como uno, eso no cambiara y ya me acostumbre – aunque no necesitaba dar explicaciones aun así lo hizo – _Además si eligiera otra cierto zorro gruñón nunca me lo perdonaría _– pensó fuertemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, su compañero no estaba de humor.

\- Hay algo más que deberías saber Naruto – el rubio concentro su atención en el Hokage – Extraoficialmente no existes, nadie sabe tu identidad, eres secreto nacional – Naruto parpadeo confuso, según tenía entendido solo los más altos cargos de Konoha conocían las identidades de ANBU – Para cerrar tu acto de traición oficialmente estas encerrado en el piso 7 de la cárcel de Konoha – Naruto asintió comprendiendo la situación – Solo nosotros tres sabemos tu identidad, por eso no debes revelarla a nadie, sin importar su cargo o poder, tu solo respondes ante mí –

\- ¿Qué debería hacer si me descubren? –

\- Los accidentes ocurren Naruto – el aludido se giró hacia Jiraiya pensando que era una broma, pero por su seriedad lo descarto. El Sannin hablaba muy enserio.

\- Ahora Naruto – Hiruzen se levantó de su asiento posicionándose firmemente, señal que Naruto tomo para arrodillarse frente a él – Completa tu misión y enorgullece a este viejo. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti Kitsune – el Sandaime extendió dos pergaminos hacia Naruto, quien los tomo y guardo rápidamente entre sus ropas – Allí tienes toda la información que necesitas, también provisiones y dinero. Ahora ve –

\- A sus órdenes Hokage-sama – Naruto rápidamente avanzo hacia la ventana hasta abrirla.

\- Naruto espera – el rubio se giró hacia su Sensei – Yugao Uzuki ese es mi nombre – ella se acercó hasta estar frente al rubio y se quitó la máscara.

Los dos adultos restantes se quedaron observando la reacción del rubio, quien miraba a su Sensei embelesado, nunca había visto una mujer tan bella. Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus cachetes.

\- Para la buena suerte – Yugao se inclinó ligeramente depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de un muy sonrojado Naruto. Jiraiya casi podía jurar que se comparaba al cabello de su madre.

\- Gracias – murmuro Naruto aunque realmente ninguno de los tres lo había escuchado. Naruto se colocó su máscara y salto por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista en unos segundos.

\- Tiene potencial – susurro Jiraiya sacando su lápiz y libreta comenzando a escribir a gran velocidad. El Hokage se posiciono a su lado leyendo lo que su alumno escribía – El mocoso me volverá millonario – rio Jiraiya mientras aumentaba la velocidad de escritura comenzando a soltar pequeñas risitas, que eran acompañadas de las risitas del Hokage.

\- Lo siento Naruto. Pero debo proteger tu mente inocente de dos viejos pervertidos – susurro Yugao macabramente desenvainando su espada mientras una dulce sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Los dos adultos vieron como la libreta que sostenía Jiraiya era cortada a la mitad, al levantar la vista unos centímetros pudieron ver a una furiosa Yugao.

\- _Kushina _– pensaron ambos adultos recordando a la madre de Naruto. La mujer frente a ellos daba exactamente la misma sensación de terror que aquella que fue conocida como la Habanero Sangrienta.

\- ¿Últimas palabras? –

\- No me arrepiento de nada – respondieron ambos a la vez.

/

Hacía casi una hora que había salido prácticamente huyendo de la Torre Hokage y no tenía intenciones de frenar. Lo que es peor, tenía ganas de aumentar la velocidad, correr lo más lejos posible y esconderse bajo una piedra en el fondo del mar a ser posible.

Yugao Usuki, su Sensei, era más hermosa de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y le había dado un beso de buena suerte, si fue en la frente, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo. Naruto se revolvió los cabellos ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como un niño de 5 años? Ya tenía 13 años y aunque seguía siendo un adolescente era también el ANBU personal del Sandaime Hokage, no debía comportarse de esa forma.

Exhalo lentamente para alejar todo pensamiento sobre su Sensei, tendría tiempo al regresar. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en la misión, lo primero era llegar a la costa. Este era el momento de demostrar todo el conocimiento que le habían brindado el último mes de entrenamiento. El camino más corto hacia la costa se encontraba en la dirección que iba, había un par de pueblos en el territorio de Hi no Kuni, pero el viaje en barco se retrasaría al menos dos días. En cambio sí tomaba el camino largo por tierra hacia Yu no Kuni el viaje por barco sería menor, pero tendría al menos día y medio extra a pie. Viera como lo viera el camino largo por tierra era mejor, era medio día menos.

\- Kyubi ayúdame, préstame tres colas y podría llegar a Yu no Kuni antes que salga el sol mañana –

\- **¿Quieres morir? **– Naruto parpadeo rápidamente, aun no se acostumbraba a que su compañero se preocupara por él. Demasiados años le dijeron que el Biju era solo una bestia llena de odio, y aunque hasta cierto punto era verdad, era un odio muy justificado.

\- ¿Preocupado por mí? – pregunto con burla, sabía que el Biju lo negaría siempre, pero sabía que si se preocupaba por él. No eran amigos, ni estaban cerca de serlo. Pero estaban juntos y debían soportarse, además ambos eran consideramos armas y simpatizaban por ello.

\- **Lo pregunto porque sé que no eres tan idiota como antes, solo un poco menos** – a Naruto no le sorprendió la respuesta, generalmente eran así, el zorro solía hablar en una mescla de burla, insultos y sarcasmo – **Vas a colapsar antes de llegar. Admito que tienes una resistencia monstruosa pero sabes que tengo razón, no lo lograras **–

\- Vamos Kyubi, tú mismo lo dijiste tengo resistencia de sobra. Además puedo descansar en el viaje en barco –

\- **No lo lograras** –

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – pregunto con burla, sabía que picando al zorro conseguiría lo que quería.

\- **¿Crees que puedes engañarme mocoso? **– Naruto se mordió la lengua, a veces olvidaba que su inquilino era un zorro, criaturas muy conocidas por ser extremadamente astutas –** Te daré crédito por intentarlo, pero te hacen falta muchas vidas de experiencia para eso **– A veces odiaba lo listo y arrogante que era su compañero –** Sera mejor que no te mueras, sería muy patético de tu parte **–

Naruto noto el subidón de adrenalina correr por cada célula de su cuerpo, el Chakra rojo característico del Kyubi comenzó a rodearlo rápidamente, sus facciones se volvieron salvajes, las uñas le crecieron y afilaron asemejando las garras de una bestia y sus ojos azules cambiaron a color rojo de pupilas rasgada. Las tres colas en su espalda baja ondeaban con ferocidad.

\- Gracias Kyubi – Naruto velozmente bajo del árbol y comenzó a correr por tierra usando sus manos como si fueran patas delanteras. Si algo había aprendido con Jiraiya era que al usar el Chakra de su compañero era más eficaz imitar al zorro que adaptar su poder a un estilo humano.

\- **No me agradezcas, me da escalofríos **–

\- ¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan gruñón? – pregunto Naruto a la vez que aceleraba el paso. Era una suerte haberse alejado tanto de Konoha, así ningún ninja del tipo sensor podría localizarlo y su secreto seguiría a salvo. Y estaba demasiado dentro del bosque y lejos de carreteras para cruzarse con alguien.

\- **Cuando dejes de ser humano **– Naruto sonrió de lado. Bueno al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza de ser amigo del zorro.

\- Esperare hasta entonces –

/

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Sé que en lo poco que lleva la historia me he centrado prácticamente en cómo se siente Naruto y sus poco allegados con respecto a la decisión de convertirlo en un ANBU por y para el Sandaime.

Tal vez piensen que es innecesario y que preferirían que avance más rápidamente. Pero créanme, les iré dando bocados pequeños para que cuando lleguemos a lo realmente importante digan: Oh mira, ahora todo tiene sentido.

Realmente tengo tal vez uno capítulos más. Pero quiero mantenerlos de margen, por si luego noto un hueco en el argumento o decido cambiar algo, de esa forma puedo cambiarlo sin arruinar el hilo de la historia.

Por ultimo quería ponerles un pequeño reto ¿Cuál es la primer misión que le encargan a Naruto y quiénes serán sus compañeros? Yo lo sé, pero intenten adivinar.

Básicamente solo di una pista. Así que será difícil, pero me parece interesante.

LaPatataAnonima: Desde el anonimato no por favor. Siempre es bueno saber que mis lectores siguen allí, si sales de las sombras yo invito tu próxima merienda.

Rafarikudou: Muchas gracias :D espero que este también te guste

Bartzabel: Tres capítulos tres review, tu eres grande hombre. Ya tienes un pedacito de mi corazón ganado 3  
Sobre la temática ANBU es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención en Naruto y realmente es una pena que no explotaran más ese potencial, tal vez por eso me gustaban tanto los capítulos donde aparecía Shisui. Si bien no me meteré de lleno en la temática ANBU profundamente en la primera misión, si iré profundizando poco a poco en mi propia visión de, proteger desde las sombras.  
Respecto a tus preguntas ¿Enfermedad terminal o sentido figurado? No lo sé, tal vez, podría decir que una, ninguna o ambas. Pero ¿Realmente quieres arruinarte la sorpresa?  
Te deje otra pequeña pista en este capítulo y probablemente tengas que esperar otros cinco o seis capítulos para tener otra. ¿Cuál es tu teoría? Juro que me da un ataque cardiaco si adivinas.  
Casi lo olvidaba. Respecto a la pareja de Naruto. No lo sé, no lo he pensado, ni siquiera sé si me meteré en un tema como el amor. Quise meter a Yugao porque es literalmente la única ANBU de la que se conoce la identidad y sigue activa en ese servicio, el resto muertos o siendo Jounin. Además lo admito, me gusta el personaje como tal. Si serán pareja o no, no lo sé. Pero acepto sugerencias de cualquiera que puedas pensar, aunque no prometo meter algo de amor meloso como tal, siento que podría arruinar la atmosfera que intento crear en el fic. Pero podría funcionar.

Como dije acepto sugerencias de pareja. No Sakura, No Hinata. Muy cannon, poco original para un fic y admitámoslo, más del 90% de los fic en FF son sobre una de esas dos parejas. Hay que innovar un poco.

Sin más que decir. Bye bye, dejen sus rewievs y esas cositas.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se sentó en la rama de aquel árbol de la forma más cómoda posible, probablemente pasaría muchas horas allí. El grupo que vigilaba no se movería hasta dentro de dos días y debía mantener la distancia de ellos. Aunque probablemente el líder ya había notado su presencia, lo había visto mirar por la ventana un par de veces. Debía admitir que Kakashi era un genio, la cabaña donde se habían escondido estaba más cerca de caerse a pedazos que de mantenerse en pie, escondida en lo profundo de aquel helado bosque. Solo alguien con mucha suerte encontraría el escondite.

Hacia solo un día que había llegado a Yuki no Kuni y no le fue difícil hallar al grupo de Kakashi, después de todo el ninja copia había enviado al Hokage sus futuras posiciones que cambiarían cada cuatro días, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sacar cuentas de donde estarían. Llevaba un par de horas vigilando al grupo y la verdad estaba sorprendido por dos cosas.

La primera, la persona que protegían era la famosa actriz Yukie Fujikaze quien había protagonizado todas las películas de la famosa serie La Princesa Vendaval. Ahora solo se le cruzaba una pregunta por la cabeza ¿Cómo conseguir un autógrafo?

La segunda era el equipo que la escoltaba. Desde el inicio de la misión sabía que Kakashi era el líder, pero el Hokage había omitido al resto del equipo y ahora sabia porque, para darle una sorpresa. Aunque si lo pensaba era lógico, si mal no recordaba el día de la graduación de la academia, solo hubo veinte aprobados. Los equipos de graduados consistían en tres Genin y un Jounin como Sensei y líder, pero con veinte graduados veía normal que un equipo quedara descompensado numéricamente.

El Sandaime había compensado la cantidad con calidad. Jiraiya le había explicado que generalmente los equipos se eligen de manera que todos estén equilibrados y cumplan con una función en específico. En los equipos de Genin lo normal era dividirlos en base a capacidades similares y ponerlos bajo la tutela de un Jounin experimentado en esa área. Equipos de choque, rastreo, inteligencia entre otros; aunque había casos especiales como el famoso Ino-Shika-Cho que sabía se repetiría en su generación. Un ninja de choque como Chouji, un ninja de control como Shikamaru y un ninja de recolección de información como Ino, los tres se complementaban al igual que sus padres anteriormente. Ese equipo en específico cuando todos avanzaran de rango se quedaría exactamente así. El resto probablemente se vería forzado a formar parte de otros equipos. Eran raras las ocasiones en que un equipo de cuatro ninjas de capacidades iguales se mantuvieran juntos al ascender rangos.

Pero en el caso de este equipo era claramente un escuadrón de choque y además un escuadrón de usuarios de Doujutsu. Compensar cantidad con calidad; uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea como era Kakashi, un ninja que había copiado miles de técnicas con su Sharingan a cargo de los dos mejores de la academia. Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, bueno tenía sentido compensar un miembro faltante con dos buenos miembros, porque clara y arrasadoramente Sasuke y Hinata habían sido los mejores en la academia. Entrenados desde pequeños en las artes ninjas y sucesores de clanes. Desde el punto de vista de Naruto era un equipo desbalanceado en ambos sentidos, tenían una clara desventaja numérica en comparación con el resto de los Genin graduados, pero también una clara ventaja en habilidades. Sharingan y Byakugan juntos, si podían trabajar en equipo llegarían lejos como Shinobis.

Pero también estaba el problema de sus personalidades, seguramente chocaban mucho. Sino habían cambiado desde la academia Sasuke seguiría siendo igual de arrogante y engreído, mientras que Hinata seguiría siendo igual de tímida e insegura. Aunque tal vez ni discutieran, tanto porque Hinata no podría seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke, como que ambos eran extremadamente callados. Como diría su amigo Shikamaru, problemático.

\- _Oye Kyubi _– Naruto soltó un suspiro, parecía un tonto hablando con su Biju por medio de pensamientos. Prefería hacerlo en voz alta aunque pareciera loco, le era menos vergonzoso, pero no podía hacerlo en su situación actual – _Préstame Chakra, solo una pequeña capa –_

\- **¿Por qué debería hacer eso? **– la respuesta seguida de los gruñidos le saco una sonrisa al rubio. Si, su compañero seguía tan amargado como siempre.

\- _Me estoy congelando. Solo una pequeña capa para entrar en calor _–

\- **¿Qué te crees que soy tu abrigo de piel? **– Naruto tuvo que contener su risa ante el tono muy sutil de indignación del zorro –_** Maldito mocoso. Se cree que soy su juguete, solo faltaría que quisiera usarme de peluche para dormir **__– _pensó el Kyubi con una vena saltante en su frente. Lo bueno de sus comunicaciones era que ninguno podía leer la mente del otro sin permiso y a diferencia de Naruto, él jamás permitiría que su Jinchuriki pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- _¿Abrigo? No, pero tus colas se ven muy calentitas, podrías abrigarme con ellas _– Naruto ensancho aún más su sonrisa al escuchar el potente gruñido del Kyubi, el zorro no era el único que disfrutaba de burlarse.

\- **Enano desagradecido. Esperare paciente a que mueras congelado y luego te comeré como si fueras una gran paleta helada **– Naruto sintió como un gran escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal de solo imaginarse la escena.

\- _N-no te a-atreverías –_ tuvo que morderse la lengua al notar que había tartamudeado incluso en sus pensamientos - _¿O sí? –_

\- **¿Quieres apostar? **–

/

Kakashi soltó un largo y sonoro bostezo, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y al parecer ninguno de los presentes lo noto o simplemente lo habían ignorado. Se sentía aliviado de eso, pero aunque lo hubieran notada no podrían culparlo, llevaba un par de semanas en las que apenas dormía un par de horas por día. Nunca pensó que una simple misión de escolta se complicaría tanto. Lo que es peor, era la segunda vez que le pasaba. La primera fue en su misión a Nami no Kuni, la primera misión que hacia fuera de la aldea con sus Genin ¿Ese par le traía mala suerte?

Pero esta misión estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. Sí, aquella misión habían tenido que enfrentarse contra un par de poderosos Shinobis renegados y un pequeño ejército de bandidos al servicio de aquel mafioso llamado Gato. Pero esta misión, era otra cosa.

Tener toda una aldea ninja y gran parte del país buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras, era mucho peor. Lo que más le molestaba era que su protegida, Yukie Fujikaze ni siquiera se había dignado a explicarles la situación. Porque si él sabía que la perseguían a ella, lo habían dejado claro. Pero no sabía porque, tenía algunas sospechas pero nada que pudiera comprobar si ella no cooperaba. Y realmente comenzaba a desesperarle la actitud arrogante de esa niña, era como tener a un Sasuke con vestido y muchos gritos.

Soltó un largo suspiro para poder relajarse, no ganaba nada con enojarse. También debía comprender que la chica debía estar sumamente estresada al estar siendo cazada por todo un país entero, presionarla para que diga la verdad no era la mejor idea. Terminaría por asustarla o abrumarla.

Recorrió lentamente con su vista la habitación. De las cuarenta personas que escoltaban, ahora solo quedaban dos, Yukie y su asistente Sandayu Asama, ambos se encontraban durmiendo a un lado de la chimenea que aún se conservaba en aquella cabaña. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo se sentía muy aliviado que todos los empleados de producción y el resto de actores del elenco, que participarían en aquella película nueva, se hayan marchado tras el primer ataque. Le habría sido imposible proteger tantas personas.

Luego se giró a observar a sus dos alumnos. Hinata se encontraba cerca de la ventana, intentaba inútilmente no quedarse dormida, podía verla claramente soltar cabeceos y reincorporase alarmada. También cada ciertos minutos la veía activar su Byakugan durante unos segundos y suspirar aliviada. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, no aun, pero se sentía muy orgulloso de que aquella chica tímida e insegura que se había graduado de la academia, ahora se mantenía tan tranquila en aquella situación.

Luego observo a Sasuke, se encontraba sentado en la otra punta de la habitación. Lo más lejano posible de cualquiera de ellos y no le extrañaba que se haya quedado dormido. Habían tenido un largo combate contra guardias civiles el día anterior y aunque su nivel estaba muy por encima de simples civiles armados, al chico le había costado contenerse para no matar a nadie por accidente. Además, él sabía de sobra la carga de estrés que producía el continuo uso del Sharingan.

Todos estaban cansados, molestos y muy probablemente estresados. Era normal con la situación, más aun cuando la única persona que parecía conocer la razón se negaba a hablar. Incluso él, un Shinobi veterano, estaba cansado pero no podía ponerse a descansar. Menos teniendo un pequeño invitado vigilándolo desde hace varias horas.

Pero no sabía si era enemigo o aliado. Había pasado demasiadas horas simplemente observándolos sin siquiera moverse, no parecía el patrón de un enemigo. De haberlo sido ya se habría marchado a informar a sus compañeros y tampoco había logrado captar otra presencia. Por eso había descartado que fuera un enemigo.

Pero tampoco podía asegurar que fuera un aliado. De haberlo sido se habría acercado, pero ni siquiera se había movido. De hecho se posiciono en la distancia perfecta para que el Byakugan de su alumna no lograra verlo. Eso solo reforzaba su teoría de que era un aliado, generalmente solo Shinobis de Konoha conocían el límite de visión del Doujutsu de los Hyugas. Pero no podía estar seguro, los refuerzos que enviara el Hokage tardarían al menos un par de días más en llegar, y solo era uno, imposible que el Hokage enviara solo un Shinobi como refuerzo.

Al notar como Hinata finalmente caía dormida por el cansancio no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo la conocía por seis meses, pero realmente le había impresionado su crecimiento. Le creaba un poco de nostalgia recordar como en su primera prueba ella se quedó petrificada cuando él saco un kunai y los amenazo de muerte a ambos. Ella se había congelado y fue el momento que aprovecho para atacarla, para su sorpresa Sasuke salto a defenderla y con una mezcla de gritos e insultos logro que reaccionara. Ambos lograron trabajar en equipo, su coordinación era pésima, sus habilidades generalmente chocaban entre si y se habían golpeado entre ellos varias veces. Pero al fin y al cabo habían intentado derrotarlo juntos.

Desde ese día Kakashi se había encargado únicamente de fortalecer su trabajo en equipo. Haciendo que luchen continuamente entre ellos para que descubran las debilidades y fortalezas del otro. Haciendo que luchen en conjunto contra él para que creen su propio estilo de lucha en equipo. Estaba impresionado por lo que habían logrado, no solo por el gran dúo que habían formado. Sino por el cambio que provocaron el uno en el otro, Hinata había dejado de tartamudear al hablar aunque seguía siendo tímida, pero ya era un logro para ella poder hablar en confianza con ellos dos. Sasuke en cambio aunque seguía siendo el arrogante heredero Uchiha, había comenzado a respetar a Hinata como una muy buena compañera, los primeros meses Sasuke simplemente le lanzaba órdenes y ella asentía. No fue sino hasta que él, los humillo en un combate, demostrándole a Sasuke que toda su estrategia era un fallo desde el inicio al final. Fue en ese momento cuando su alumno lo sorprendió nuevamente, había agachado la cabeza y disculpado con Hinata, pidiéndole su opinión al tragarse el orgullo. Estaba complacido de como ambos habían crecido física y emocionalmente hasta lograr trabajar en equipo y escucharse mutuamente.

Decidiendo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo se puso en pie. Tomando dos mantas térmicas de su mochila de viaje, se acercó colocándoselas por encima a sus dos alumnos. Sabía que Hinata se lo agradecería en silencio, mientras que Sasuke seguro le diría que no era un niño. Pero lo descubrirían a la mañana siguiente, además lo último que necesitaba es que se enfermaran y dificultaran aún más la misión. Con un último vistazo a la habitación para confirmar que los cuatro seguían en sueños, decidió salir de la cabaña para darle la bienvenida a su invitado.

/

Naruto observo con curiosidad como Kakashi se acercaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, hasta quedarse parado justo debajo del árbol en que se encontraba. Soltando un pequeño suspiro bajo del árbol de un salto para quedar justo frente al peliplata. Inmediatamente noto las ojeras, o mejor dicho la única bolsa morada debajo de su ojo visible.

\- No te ves bien Kakashi – dijo Naruto colocando sus brazos tras su nuca de forma despreocupada. Sabía por la postura del ninja copia que podía bajar la guardia frente a él.

\- He estado mejor – respondió Kakashi restándole importancia al levantar levemente los hombros. Su ojo recorrió de pies a cabeza al joven frente a él, podía saber que era joven por su altura. Llevaba puesto un uniforme ANBU modificado, el tatuaje en su hombro lo identificaba como un ANBU de Konoha, cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y por los huecos de su máscara podía ver sus ojos azules. Lo más destacable y lo que lo sorprendía era la máscara de zorro – Supongo que eres nuevo – Kakashi siendo un ex ANBU que había dejado ese servicio hace un par de años, conocía de sobra la historia de esa mascara, y como había quedada abandonada en un cajón acumulando polvo. El chico frente a él dio un pequeño asentimiento – El Sandaime debe tener altas expectativas en ti si te envió como único refuerzo. No me siento muy seguro con esto – Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro con decepción.

\- Oye un poco más de confianza – protesto Naruto totalmente indignado, no había pasado seis meses infernales para que en su primera misión lo subestimaran de esa forma – Como sea, ponme al tanto – pidió recuperando la compostura, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No podía perder la calma por una simple frase, que era justificada.

\- ¿No leíste el informe que envié? – el peliplata alzo una ceja mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Al recibir un asentimiento acompañado de un largo silencio volvió a mirarlo - ¿Entonces? –

\- ¿Te digo la verdad o nos hacemos amigos? – Kakashi hizo una mueca de disgusto ante sus palabras, mientras que el rubio sonrió tras su máscara. Sabía que el Jounin había entendido perfectamente a que se refería, no había leído muchos informes ninjas, pero podía asegurar que los de Kakashi eran de los peores que podrían existir. Tan resumidos y sin detalles que hasta podías llegar a sentir la pereza con la que habían sido escritos.

\- La primera semana fue como una misión de escolta normal. Derrotar bandidos, ayudar a transportar el equipo de grabación, vigilar los alrededores, impedir intromisión civil. Ya sabes, lo normal – el Jounin soltó un largo bostezo mientras se masajeaba el cuello – Eso fue hasta llegar a Yuki no Kuni, desde el primer momento Yukie intento escapar al saber que estábamos aquí. Nadie entendía porque lo hacía y al preguntarle simplemente se negó a contestar o afirmar que ya no quería filmar la película; pero no tenía sentido, se la veía emocionada en un principio –

\- ¿Entonces crees que el problema es Yuki no Kuni? – pregunto Naruto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, ciertamente lo que decía Kakashi no tenía sentido para él.

\- Definitivamente. Incluso llegue a imaginarme que Sasuke tendría que vestirse de mujer y actuar en su lugar, ella simplemente se negaba a salir de su habitación – Naruto soltó una suave risa al imaginarse a su compañero de academia vestido como la Princesa Vendabal – Hace dos semanas recibimos un ataque de ninjas de Yukigakure. Por suerte pudimos proteger y repeler el ataque sin bajas civiles, pero ellos afirmaron que tarde o temprano atraparían a Yukie. Desde entonces hasta los guardias civiles nos buscan, ellos aseguran seguir las órdenes de su Daimyo – Kakashi volvió a soltar un largo bostezo, era el octavo que contaba el rubio, se lo veía realmente agotado.

\- ¿Por qué el Daimyo querría capturar a una actriz? – para el rubio eso realmente no tenía sentido. Sabía que muchos Daimyo hacían abuso de su posición para conseguir lo que deseaban, pero secuestrar a una figura pública era muy arriesgado - ¿Qué sabes sobre el Daimyo actual? –

\- Información actual nada, mi equipo está conformado por dos Genin, no he podido investigar – Naruto asintió lentamente, ahora entendía porque el peliplata se veía tan cansado – Pero hace unos diez años hubo una rebelión en este país. Comandada por Doto Kazahana, el hermano menor del antiguo Daimyo Sosetsu Kazahana, con la excusa de que estaba llevando el país a la ruina poco a poco se rebeló tomando el poder – el Uzumaki asintió levemente, realmente no le sorprendía. Jiraiya ya le había contado de algunos casos similares, de hecho la familia feudal actual de Hi no Kuni hace unas cuantas generaciones atrás había tomado el poder por la fuerza – Doto termino por ganar la guerra civil cuando quemo el castillo de la familia Kazahana, en ese incendio murió el Daimyo Sosetsu y su esposa junto con muchos de los subordinados más cercanos a él. La única superviviente fue su hija y heredera al trono, mi escuadrón ANBU fue contratado en ese tiempo para proteger a su hija, la llevamos a Konoha y el Sandaime se encargó de reubicarla en un lugar seguro –

\- Espera – pidió Naruto comenzando a caminar en círculos durante un par de minutos, analizando la información y mirando de reojo al Jounin, lo vio cabecear un par de veces - ¿Estás diciendo que Yukie es la hija del Sosetsu Kazahana? – Kakashi alzo los hombros levemente.

\- No lo sé, lo pensé pero ¿Qué tan probable es? – Naruto ladeo la cabeza ante la negatividad y el pesimismo en el tono de voz – Aun si fuera así, no podemos saberlo si ella no habla y créeme que no ha cooperado en nada. Comienzo a perder la paciencia con esa mocosa –

\- ¿Cuánto has dormido en dos semanas? Neko-sensei dijo que eras alguien bastante optimista –

\- Como una o dos horas por día, si esa niña no comienza a gritar – Naruto dio un largo y lento asentimiento, comprendiendo la razón de su estado de su humor. Tener que proteger a una joven poco cooperativa y ruidosa, de un país entero, sumado a la falta de sueño era una buena combinación para tener un humor de perro.

\- Ten esto – Naruto extendió un dispositivo de comunicación hacia el peliplata, era un pequeño micrófono conectado a un auricular que se ajustaba perfectamente a la oreja – Es el ultimo prototipo de comunicación de la división de inteligencia – Kakashi observo con desconfianza el objeto en sus manos, el ultimo que había probado había terminado por explotarle en la cara – Hare guardia esta noche e intentare conseguir algo de información. Procura descansar Kakashi, sigues siendo el líder de esta misión – Naruto le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, el peliplata asintió mientras aceptaba gustoso el gesto.

\- Gracias – el ninja copia ni siquiera sentía ánimos de rebatirle o desconfiar de sus palabras o habilidad. Realmente le hacía falta el descanso, así que aunque tenía una espina de preocupación clavándose en su nuca prefirió irse a dormir. De todas formas si surgían problemas y estaba sin energías no podría responder como debería, prefería arriesgarse y descansar.

\- Bien, Taju Kage Bunshin – tras una serie de explosiones una docena de sus clones aparecieron frente a él – Hagan guardia un kilómetro a la redonda, no llamen la atención y no eliminen civiles – sus clones dieron un asentimiento conjuntos antes de desaparecer para tomar sus posiciones correspondientes. Naruto tomo otro dispositivo de comunicación y colocándose en la oreja decidió que era tiempo de dar un paseo. Comenzaría por el pequeño pueblo que había visto antes de llegar.

/

Llegar al pueblo no le había tomado más de quince minutos pero infiltrarse no sería tan sencillo como había pensado, esa mañana no había visto ningún guardia pero ahora al anochecer la seguridad se había multiplicado. Moverse y pasar desapercibido era mucho más complicado de lo que había creído, el pueblo entero estaba lleno de guardias civiles y escuadrones ninjas. Los guardias no le preocupaban, pero los ninjas era otra historia, por suerte confiaba en sus habilidades de infiltración y espionaje. No por nada había logrado robar el pergamino del Nidaime sin entrenamiento. Tantos años escondiéndose y escapando de la cacería del zorro le habían ayudado a desarrollar una buena habilidad.

Naruto observaba detalladamente los patrones de cambio guardia, ahora notaba que tenían muchos huecos en su vigilancia. Dar una vuelta completa al pueblo le había ayudado a notar que los grupos se dividían de manera simple, las rotativas eran demasiado obvias dos grupos de guardias por uno de ninja que cambiaban de posición cada dos minutos, los guardias en grupos de tres personas y los ninjas en dos. Tampoco parecían tener ninjas sensores o rastreadores.

Aprovechando una de las rotaciones de guardias salió del bosque y salto al tejado del edificio más alto e inmediatamente se tumbó sobre este. Arrastrándose lentamente se acercó a la cornisa, no lograba ver ningún ninja sobre los tejados, pero había varios recorriendo las calles. Realmente tenían una mala seguridad, al menos para contrarrestar infiltraciones de profesionales. Si no fuera por su entrenamiento entrar caminando en ese pueblo sin ser descubierto sería imposible. Tal vez su seguridad era deficiente porque no esperaban infiltraciones ninjas.

Tras recorrer el pueblo durante un largo rato no había logrado encontrar a nadie que se moviera en solitario. Su seguridad era deficiente, pero al menos no eran idiotas. Algo que si había notado era la gran falta de negocios, varias casas en muy mal estado, animales desnutridos y algunas personas durmiendo en callejones, otros recorriendo las calles a medida que se iban escondiendo.

La situación comenzaba a darle mala espina. Si el actual Daimyo había derrocado a su hermano porque llevaba el país a la ruina hace diez años ¿Cómo es que este pueblo parecía caerse a pedazos? ¿Habría más como este? ¿El Daimyo conocía esta situación? Mientras más preguntas cruzaban por su mente más confundido estaba. Era imposible que no supiera la situación, había demasiados guardias y Shinobis en la ciudad, alguien debía haberle informado. Tenía que conseguir repuestas rápido, pero capturar a alguien sería difícil si estaban en grupos. Tendría que ser muy rápido para dejar fuera de combate a dos ninjas, o en su defecto noquear al primero y asesinar al segundo.

Naruto alzo la cabeza al escuchar el grito de dolor de una mujer. ¿Debería entrometerse o simplemente dejarla? Se revolvió el cabello con fastidio. El Sandaime le había dicho que haga lo que creyera correcto, sino hiciera algo luego su consciencia le molestaría varios días. Soltando un pequeño suspiro se decidió por echar un vistazo. No perdía nada por hacerlo.

Al llegar al origen del grito asomo la cabeza por la cornisa, justo debajo de él, en el callejón se encontraba una mujer siendo acorralada por un hombre.

\- Que suerte – susurro mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. La mujer que era acorralada era una simple civil, pero ese hombre llevaba una diadema con el símbolo de Yukigakure. Camino lentamente por el tejado hasta lograr rodearlos y quedar a espaldas del ninja, dio un rápido vistazo a la calle y comprobando que su objetivo no tuviera refuerzos bajo del techo. Los ojos de la víctima se clavaron sobre él y pudo distinguir el terror que la recorría, ese hombre sujetaba ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano le tapaba la boca y con ayuda del peso de su cuerpo la mantenía acorralada contra la pared.

Naruto le hizo señas que mantuviera silencio, la mujer cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Conteniendo su ira y acercándose paso a paso con suma lentitud, logro colocarse detrás del ninja. En un rápido movimiento Naruto lo tomo del cabello separándolo levemente de la joven y volvió a empujarlo hacia delante, chocando su frente contra la pared. El ninja cayo de espalda totalmente inconsciente, el rubio lo observo con asco antes de girarse hacia la mujer, ella había caído de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca y apretaba el pecho. Naruto se agacho a su lado y apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella, nuevamente sus ojos llenos de terror se clavaron en él mientras intentaba retroceder inútilmente.

\- Tranquila, no te hare daño ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el rubio mientras ponía el tono de voz más amable que podía. La mujer lo observo durante largos e interminables segundos, pero finalmente termino por dar un pequeño asentimiento. Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de inspeccionarla mejor. Parecía tener mas o menos su edad tal vez un año mayor, se notaba en sus facciones que era bastante joven, cabello largo y rojo atado en una coleta alta, ojos violetas empapados en lágrimas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue su pierna derecha donde podía observar una gran mancha de sangre – Déjame ver – pidió acercando sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos, rogando en su interior que no volviera a gritar o llamaría la atención – No creo que puedas caminar – aseguro notando el profundo corte cerca de su tobillo. Eso explicaba el grito que había escuchado, ese desgraciado no solo había intentado violarla sino que la había herido para evitar que pudiera huir - ¿Vives cerca? –

\- Si, un par de calles hacia allí – Naruto observo la dirección que apuntaba antes de asentir.

\- Bien, escúchame emm… -

\- Sara – interrumpió ella al notar su confusión.

\- Bien Sara, sé que estas asustada pero necesito que me permitas usar tu casa para interrogar a ese tipo – Naruto señalo con su pulgar al ninja inconsciente que se encontraba detrás de él – Además no creo que puedas llegar sola con esa herida y si no la desinfectamos podría ponerse fea –

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Naruto parpadeo confundido ante la pregunta, esperaba que ella se negara, gritara, incluso que intentara huir pero jamás eso. Pudo notar la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, se revolvió los cabellos con incomodidad.

\- No puedo decirte mi nombre sin autorización, pero puedes llamarme Kitsune – explico el rubio esperando que eso fuera suficiente, podía notar la decepción en sus ojos. Sara finalmente asintió levemente – Kage Bunshin – tras una pequeña explosión apareció uno de sus clones quien se dirigió inmediatamente a cargar sobre su hombre al ninja. Sara comenzó a intercalar la mirada de manera nerviosa entre ambos rubios - ¿Sabes lo que es el Chakra? – ella asintió levemente – Déjame ayudarte y te cuento en el camino – Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella permitiéndole el acceso a su espalda, la vio dudar unos segundos antes de subirse sobre él y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, se puso en pie mientras la sostenía por las piernas. El chico comenzó a escalar por la pared ante la atónita mirada de la pelirroja, siendo seguido de cerca por su clon – Por tu rostro veo que no sabes mucho sobre los Shinobis ¿Verdad? –

\- No, nunca conocí a uno – Naruto noto como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y se apegaba más a él. Podía entenderlo, el primero que conoció intento violarla y el segundo, que aunque la salvo, no había dicho su nombre y aun así pidió prestada su casa. No sería una primera experiencia agradable para nadie.

\- Básicamente el Chakra es la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, es la que nos permite hacer todas nuestras técnicas. Escalar paredes, caminar sobre el agua, clones entre muchas otras cosas. Hay quienes pueden usar jutsus elementales, estos se dividen en cinco transformaciones de la naturaleza que son el fuego, agua, viento, rayo y tierra. Gente especial o muy experimentada puede combinarlos y formar elementos diferentes… aunque no conozco ninguno – explicaba Naruto mientras iba saltando de techo en techo de manera delicada, lo último que quería es que ella cayera. Además comenzaba a nevar y sus ropas no eran las más aptas para bajas temperaturas.

\- Es allí Kitsune-sama – Sara apunto una pequeña casa en acera de frente pero él no se movió un centímetro - ¿Kitsune-sama? – pregunto algo extrañada por su silencio.

\- Ah, si – Naruto sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de asegurarse que no había nadie en los alrededores. Bajo del tejado en un salto y rápidamente cruzo la acera. La pelirroja le coloco una llave delante del rostro, él la tomo y tras un par de giros ya se encontraban en la sala. Naruto se acercó hasta el sillón y le permitió bajarse de su espalda.

\- **Al mocoso se le acelera el corazón cuando le dicen Kitsune-sama, casi me siento conmovido… casi **–

Naruto gruño levemente ante las burlas de su inquilino, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Mientras el original se dirigía a cerrar puertas y ventanas, el clon había colocado al ninja de Yukigakure en una silla atándolo de pies y manos, por ultimo lo amordazo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo ante la estupefacta mirada de la dueña de casa.

\- Kitsune-sama ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunto Sara mientras lo seguía con la mirada a cada lado de la habitación que se dirigía.

\- Trece ¿Tienes velas? Prefiero no encender las luces – Naruto al terminar de cerrar todas las ventanas se dirigió al mueble que ella había apuntado, tras rebuscar en diferentes cajones encontró cuatro velas y una caja de cerillas. Coloco dos de ellas sobre la mesa frente a la chica y tras encenderlas se volvió a dirigir hacia el ninja – Veamos… este no, este tampoco… no, nop, jamás… con este explotara todo… no, no quiero quemar nada… este si – tras rebuscar en su bolsa entre diferentes sellos por fin encontró el que buscaba, un sello alterador de Chakra. Se lo coloco en el pecho al hombre aplicando Chakra, el sello brillo por un par de segundos – Bien ahora sí, déjame ver tu herida – al girarse en dirección a la chica pudo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto nunca, nadie lo había mirado así antes - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- Solo pensaba que usted es impresionante Kitsune-sama – su corazón latió de manera frenética al ver la hermosa y tierna sonrisa que ella le dedicaba. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, sonreído así o alagado así. Se sentía bien, demasiado.

\- **Mi mocoso comienza a crecer, me siento tan orgulloso… Tal vez y hasta pierda su virginidad esta noche –**

\- _¿Estas bromeando verdad? – _

_\- _**Si idiota, controla tus hormonas o te daré una paliza tan fuerte que no podrás moverte el resto de tu vida –**

\- _¿Por qué tan gruñón? –_

_-_ **Ya sabes porque… Solo contrólate y déjame dormir **–

\- ¿Kitsune-sama? – Naruto sacudió su cabeza lentamente volviendo a concentrarse en la pelirroja, se arrodillo a su lado levantando su pie y se quedó observando la tonalidad violeta que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de la herida - ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No te va a gustar – Naruto levanto su vista para mirarla a los ojos – Te enveneno – ella llevo sus manos a su boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa, observo la herida en su pierna y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer – Tranquila, puedo curarte pero… dolerá mucho –

\- ¿Cuánto? – pregunto mientras tragaba saliva duramente, en un intento fallido de hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta.

\- Demasiado – un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos termino por asentir rígidamente. Naruto decidió no darle tiempo a arrepentirse y la cargo al estilo nupcial. A pesar de la poca iluminación de la habitación pudo notar como se sonrojaba. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, al final y al cabo era un adolescente. ¿A qué adolescente no le gustaba tener a una bella chica pegada a él? – No te preocupes, mi Sensei me enseñó a tratar heridas por veneno –

\- Kitsune-sama ¿Usted no es de aquí verdad? –

\- No es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad. Me hace sentir incomodo – Naruto arrugo la nariz tras su máscara. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo trataba con respeto y lo hacía sentir incómodo. Toda su vida fue considerado y tratado como un demonio, un monstruo, basura de la cual deshacerse y aunque existían personas que lo trataban con amabilidad era totalmente diferente – Nací y crecí en Konoha – Naruto abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo y tras encender la luz asintió victorioso, era el baño. La ayudo a sentarse al borde de la tina y abrió el grifo de agua antes de colocar el tapón para que comenzara a llenarse.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para ser Shinobi? –

\- Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas – ella se tensó de manera notable ante el tono rudo y el gruñido que había soltado el rubio.

\- Lo siento – Sara agacho la cabeza – Pero estoy nerviosa y asustada. Solo quería saber de ti Kitsune-sama –

\- Lo siento – Naruto soltó un largo suspiro, claramente ella estaba viviendo una situación bastante tensa. La habían herido, intentando violar, envenenado y se encontraba a merced de un extraño que no le había dicho ni su nombre. Era solo una adolescente igual que él, pero a diferencia suya era una civil. Lo mínimo que le debía era hacerla sentir segura – Konoha es una de las grandes naciones ninja, los niños que desean ser ninjas son entrenados en una academia especial desde los seis años – Naruto cerro el grifo del agua y rebusco entre su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa. Tendría que agradecerle a Yugao por todos los objetos para curar heridas que le había regalado hace tiempo – Tomate esto ayudara a soportar el dolor – ella tomo el frasco y lo bebió de golpe provocando que tosiera unas cuantas veces antes de hacer una cara de asco – Ups lo olvide, sabe horrible –

\- ¿Fue apropósito verdad? – Sara lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándolo con la mirada. El rubio se rasco la nuca antes de asentir – No importa… cuéntame más –

\- La academia dura 7 años, así que generalmente los graduados se convierten en Genin a los trece años – Naruto extrajo un tarro de alcohol, vendas, una crema de color verde y un kunai. Ella al ver el arma se tensó de manera visible – Tranquila no voy a apuñalarte, pero la herida ya no sangra así que debo hacerla más grande para que el veneno fluya fuera –

\- ¿Qué es un Genin? – Naruto ya comenzaba a entender que todas esas preguntas venían para distraerse. Él limpio su kunai con el alcohol antes acercarlo a la herida – Unghhh – Sara se mordió el labio con fuerza y se aferró a la tina para no soltar un grito al sentir como su carne era cortada lentamente.

\- Los ninjas se dividen en diferentes rangos y dependiendo los rangos reciben diferentes misiones. Los Genin son el más bajo rango, le siguen los Chunin y por último los Jounin. Por encima de todos se encuentra el Kage que es el líder de la aldea, en caso de Konoha es el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi… un viejo pervertido pero con un gran corazón que se preocupa por todos en la aldea – Naruto dejo de abrir la herida dejando que la sangre corriera por su pie hasta caer en formas de gotas en la tina llena de agua.

\- ¿Qué rango tienes tu Kitsune-sama? –

\- Soy miembro de ANBU – Naruto sumergió la pierna de ella en agua comenzando a enjuagarla y limpiarla delicadamente, ella soltaba pequeños quejidos pero gracias a la paciencia de Naruto y el líquido que había bebido el dolor era soportable – ANBU es un grupo especial que actúa desde las sombras, siempre manteniéndose al margen de asuntos civiles o de otros ninjas. Nuestras misiones aunque son oficiales deben ser hechas desde el anonimato, y generalmente son las misiones que incluyen acciones que nadie quiere hacer –

Naruto sabía que claramente estaba revelando información importante a una civil, pero tampoco es que ella pudiera hacer algo con ese conocimiento. Dentro del mundo Shinobi eran muy conocidas las funciones de ANBU y aunque la mayoría de la población civil era ajena a estas, tampoco eran un secreto celosamente guardado.

\- Te refieres a… ¿Asesinar gente? – Naruto noto como nuevamente se tensaba al pronunciar esas palabras. Tal vez pensaba que la asesinaría, cosa tonta desde su punto de vista, la estaba curando. Prefirió seguir con sus acciones limpiando y desinfectando la herida con aquel ungüento que olía realmente mal.

\- Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas) básicamente nuestras misiones en general consisten en asesinato, espionaje, cacería de enemigos, tortura y todo lo malo que te puedas imaginar. Aunque incluso entre los ANBU soy algo… especial –

\- ¿Cómo el niño consentido? – Naruto sonrió ante esa pregunta, podría considerarse el consentido del Hokage teniendo en cuenta que mantenía su libertad aun después de cometer un acto de alta traición. Pero era todo menos eso.

\- Diría que todo lo contrario – soltó un suspiro, no era buena idea contarle sobre su vida personal pero ella no tenía por qué saber si era totalmente cierta o totalmente exacta – Nací con un poder que no pedí y eso provoco que toda mi aldea me odiara y despreciara, muchas veces intentaron asesinarme – Sara se tapó la boca con ambas manos mirándolo de una forma que no pudo descifrar ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿Vergüenza? Era la segunda mirada que recibía de ella que no lograba entender – Por suerte el Hokage siempre me protegió como si fuera su familia… pero un día robe un pergamino prohibido. El Hokage me dio dos opciones… la cárcel o convertirme en su arma –

\- Y elegiste ser su arma –

\- Así es… de todas formas debido a mi poder muchos ya me veían de esa forma. Pero el Hokage me veía como su familia… me dio todo lo que tengo y por eso decidí ser su arma y hare lo que sea necesario por él –

\- ¿Cuántas misiones has hecho? – Naruto termino de limpiar su herida, cerro sus ojos concentrando el Chakra rojo distintivo del Kyubi en la palma de su mano – Kgh – Sara se quejó levemente cuando él apoyo su mano en la herida, podía sentir como esa energía roja le quemaba la piel levemente.

\- Tu pierna estará bien en un días – lentamente comenzó a vendar su pierna – Esta es mi primera misión… y creo que ya cometí muchos errores – agacho la cabeza levemente, seguro se ganaría unos cuantos reproches. Yugao le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no debía entrometerse en asuntos civiles.

\- Entonces nunca asesinaste a nadie… que alivio – con lentos movimientos ella se arrodillo frente a él.

\- No en misiones – susurro Naruto, pero al notar el pequeño sobresalto de su acompañante se recrimino mentalmente. Había pensado que no lograría escucharlo, cuando regreso su vista hacia ella podía notar una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo en su mirada – El Hokage no siempre podía protegerme… fue hace tres años… me acorralaron y golpearon hasta dejarme al borde la muerte – abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como era rodeado en un cálido abrazo - ¿Sara? –

\- Mi mama siempre decía que los abrazos curan las heridas del corazón – respondió en un susurro muy cerca de su oído provocándole un escalofrió – Tu no quisiste hacerlo… solo te defendiste –

\- Eso solo es una verdad a medias – respondió él con una media sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo – Esa noche desperté mi poder y antes de darme cuenta había asesinado a unas cuantas docenas de personas – Sara se apretó aún más a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Naruto aprovecho la situación para inhalar su aroma, era realmente dulce. Esta chica le haría ganarse un buen regaño por parte de su inquilino, soportaría sus quejas luego – Pero cuando lo hice me sentí realmente bien… disfrute mirando los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que me miraban como basura… esa noche me convertí en el monstruo que todos creían –

\- Para mí no eres un monstruo – ella se separó levemente para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Coloco sus manos en la máscara y la levanto solo unos centímetros.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sosteniendo las manos de ellas para detenerla. Su voz había adquirido un tono hostil, pero la chica más que asustada parecía divertida con la situación.

\- Tranquilo no te la quitare toda – respondió con una sonrisa. Naruto lo pensó durante unos segundos, ella no sabía quién era él, no conocía su nombre y aún menos su situación como Jinchuriki ¿Qué podía perder? Finalmente termino cediendo y bajo sus manos. Sara lo empujo levemente obligándolo a sentarse el suelo y se sentó sobre él. Naruto trago saliva de manera ruidosa al recordar las palabras del Kyubi, lo maldijo mentalmente, ahora por su culpa tenia pensamientos nada inocentes – Para mí no eres un monstruo… me salvaste, para mi eres un héroe… - Naruto la perdió de vista cuando su máscara fue levantada unos centímetros, anticipándose a lo que sucedería cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica – Mi héroe Kitsune-sama –

/

Primero que nada y como siempre quiero agradecerles el leer, que le den favoritos y como siempre me gusta saber que esperan mas capítulos.

Generalmente los fanfic donde Naruto es entrenado antes del cannon empiezan por la mision de Nami no Kuni. Pero… odio eso. En mi opinión y gusto personal esa saga es la mejor de toda la primer Naruto y la segunda mejor si considero Shippuden. Esa fue la saga que me hizo enamorarme de esta historia, fue simplemente sublime y una saga hermosa.

No me suelen gustarme los fics que modifican esa saga o donde Zabuza y Haku sobreviven y se unen a Konoha. Asi que preferí no incluirla porque realmente cualquier cosa que escribiera sobre esa saga no me complacería y probablemente me desagradaría mi propia historia. Asi que preferí simplemente mencionarla y ya.

Con respecto al personaje de Sara, no es un OC. Bueno no totalmente, me base en Sara la princesa de Roran de la película Naruto Shippuden: La torre perdida.

La verdad la película no me parecio gran cosa, pero el personaje me encanto. Junto con Ryuzetsu de Blood Prison son los personajes de las películas que mas me gustan. Asi que aproveche para meterla aquí.

**Corklein:** Hola y me agrada que te guste, espero no decepcionarte a futuro. Con respecto a pareja, no se, no lo tenia pensado. Ni siquiera se si tendrá una pareja oficial, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya me lo han pedido, comenzare a planteármelo.

**Bartbazel: **debere contestarte en tres puntos jaja

Primero sobre asesinar… ¿Contestado?

Sobre tu teoría. Debo admitir que cuando imagine esa escena por primera vez había pensado en convertirlo en un hibrido pero luego pensé… ¿Kurama puede hacer eso? Comencé a buscar y buscar información sobre Kurama y debo decir que quede muy decepcionado. En el folklore japonés los Kitsune y mas aun los de nueve colas, tienen poderes tales como poseer a las personas, transformarse en humanos, levitar objetos, magia de fuego, entre otras cosas… Kurama mas haya de influenciar psicológicamente a Naruto para romper el sello no ha hecho, porque en la saga de Pain no fue una posesión espiritual como tal. Ademas, ya he visto varios fics de Naruto siendo un hibrido. De hecho tuve una historia con esa temática, pero no era hibrido por Kurama. Asi que tras pensarlo un buen rato, encontré una solución mejor y mucho mas interesante…

Sobre Kurama y su nombre. Como veras no, como habras visto en este capitulo y el anterior. Aunque hablan y Kurama se preocupa por Naruto, no sienten amistad, sino mas bien una empatía. Saben que están hasta el cuello juntos y prefieren soportarse mutuamente para salir adelante.

Tercer punto: No es yugao pero… ¿Qué tal? Seguro que es mejor que un primer beso con Sasuke, recuerda que ese beso pasa luego de la graduación y como Naruto no se graduo, pues eso nunca paso. No es yugao, pero es algo.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no recordaba exactamente en qué momento habían llegado a la habitación, menos aun cuando terminaron acostados en la cama y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. En un inicio el beso había sido un roce de labios inocente, totalmente libre de lujuria, solo era una demostración de cariño. Pero de un momento a otro habían comenzado a profundizarlo y sin saber que hacer solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

En algún momento había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor. Dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, intentando complacer los instintos que tenía como humano y, más aun como adolescente. Perdió su chaleco en algún lugar entre el baño y la habitación, ella había arrojado lejos su abrigo. ¿Cuánto de lejos llegarían? Incluso se había quitado su máscara, algo que había jurado no hacer nunca.

Fue en ese momento que todas las alertas en su cabeza se dispararon a la vez. Su máscara, se la había quitado, frente a una civil y en medio de una misión. Él no había llegado a aquel lugar a hacer eso, se suponía que debía reunir información que ayudara a su misión. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal cualquiera, lo cual sería normal, sino fuera él. Él no era normal, era un Shinobi y más que eso era el arma del Sandaime, siempre tenía que anteponer su misión sobre sus deseos.

\- Sara detente – susurro separándola delicadamente al tomarla por los hombros. Ella lo vio con confusión – No debemos hacer esto –

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto ladeando ligeramente su cabeza mientras se relamía los labios. Naruto estuvo tentado de seguir, pero debía pensar con claridad - ¿Hay algo mal? –

\- Lo que estamos por hacer está mal – trago con dificultad al notar como la mirada de la chica cambiaba rápidamente del deseo a furia.

\- ¿Por qué está mal? Tengo quince años y se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo… yo decido a quien darle mi primera vez – ella se bajó de su cintura lo cual le permitió sentarse a su lado – Si es por eso no tienes que preocuparte, estoy muy segura de lo que hago – Naruto podía ver en sus ojos que era verdad, podía notar ese inconfundible brillo de seguridad. Ella agacho la cabeza quedando en un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Sabía que sus palabras la habían herido y era por eso que su silencio lo ponía nervioso, realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero en su situación no lo veía correcto – Si es por qué no te gusto yo… -

\- No te confundas, me gustas – interrumpió el rubio rápidamente antes que comenzara a hacerse ideas equivocadas. Ella levanto la mirada con sorpresa – No tiene nada que ver contigo – aclaro mientras se revolvía el cabello buscando las palabras correctas – Ya te lo había dicho antes, todo lo que soy se lo debo al Sandaime, sin él probablemente estaría muerto hace tiempo. Pase un infierno de entrenamiento tanto físico como mental para convertirme en el arma perfecta, Jiraiya el mejor Shinobi de Konoha me entreno personalmente, me enseño todo sobre técnicas, destreza, fuerza, inteligencia, valor, lealtad y nobleza – Naruto sonrió de lado al recordar a su pervertido Sensei, ese hombre había pasado meses enteros a su lado enseñándole, aconsejándole, regañándolo, consintiéndolo y muchas cosas que nadie había hecho por él. Existían pocas personas que tenían su cariño y respeto, Jiraiya era una de esas personas – Todo con el fin de ser el arma perfecta y que cumpliera con las expectativas del Hokage. Llegue a este país para cumplir esa misión, solo estoy aquí para reunir la información para completarla a la perfección, yo… no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos interfieran – Naruto apretó los puños mientras alejaba su mirada de la chica, sabía que ya estaba enterrado hasta el cuello de problemas, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y estaba comprometiendo su misión. Si la miraba a los ojos, podría terminar cediendo – Luego que termine de interrogar a ese ninja… no nos volveremos a ver – esa era otra de sus razones. Él no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, eran dos personas de países diferentes y que probablemente nunca volverían a verse, él seguiría con su vida como Shinobi y ella, no lo sabía, por eso no podía tomar algo tan importante de su vida.

Sara soltó un suave suspiro. Casi no lo conocía pero podía asegurar que sus palabras desde el comienzo eran sinceras. Él chico frente a ella había pasado un infierno de vida, siendo despreciado y odiado por algo fuera de su control, tomo decisiones equivocadas y aunque fue forzado a tomar una decisión, que tal vez, no quería. Vivir una vida escondido en las sombras, hacer acciones con las que no estaba de acuerdo, convertirse en un arma humana de alguien preciado para él. Parecía tomar todo eso y aceptarlo con una sonrisa, probablemente ella en su posición se volvería loca o una sociópata, pero ese chico frente a ella no. Aceptaba todo con una sonrisa y seguía preocupándose por los demás. Tenía el corazón más hermoso que haya conocido y dudaba encontrar otro igual.

\- Lo entiendo – el rubio dio un pequeño salto cuando ella entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y le devolvió una mirada curiosa – Pero creo que te equivocas en algo – agrego sonriéndole y picando su pecho con su dedo índice – No debes dejar de lado tus sentimientos –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto él ladeando su cabeza.

\- Creo entender a ese Hokage tuyo – soltó una tierna risa al notar la enorme confusión en sus ojos azules – Estoy segura que confía ciegamente si te envió solo a ti, pero no creo que sea por tus habilidades – Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con una pequeña molestia, no le gustaba que dudaran de su fuerza. Ella coloco su dedo índice en la frente del rubio para quitar esa expresión – Déjame terminar – pidió regalándose una muy suave sonrisa – Quiero creer que él vio lo mismo que he visto yo… estoy segura que vio eso que te hace especial – Sara coloco su mano en el pecho del rubio

\- Realmente no estoy entendiendo –

\- Tu corazón Kitsune-sama – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar las palabras del Hokage – Es tu gran corazón la razón por la que te eligió a ti. Ese bondadoso, enorme y amoroso corazón es lo que te hace especial –

Las palabras del Hokage retumbaron en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, golpeando su cerebro con los recuerdos de sus conversaciones. Recordándole porque era especial y no un simple ANBU del montón.

_Naruto posees un corazón tan puro a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido que desafía toda lógica_

_Lo último que deseo es que pierdas las cualidades que te definen como un joven inigualable_

_Tu determinación y gran corazón son indispensables para que te conviertas en un gran Shinobi_

_Yo no te obligare a hacer acciones que vayan contra tu corazón_

_Te convertiré en el Shinobi más fuerte y con el corazón más grande que esta aldea haya visto_

_Me llena de orgullo tener a alguien como tú a mi servicio_

_Completa tu misión y enorgullece a este viejo_

\- Sigo siendo un completo idiota – susurro para sí mismo. Recibió tanto entrenamiento y aun así no había visto la parte más simple y sencillo del plan que tenía el Hokage para él. Su abuelo no quería un arma sin sentimientos, eso podría encontrarlo en muchos shinobis realmente capaces, lo que esperaba de él era algo mucho más complicado. Ahora es que entendía porque Jiraiya le inculco valores tan profundos como la amabilidad, la bondad, lealtad, le enseño que no debía rendirse y creer en sí mismo y las decisiones que tomaba – Creo que ahora lo entiendo –

Esperaba no equivocarse esta vez. Pero estaba impresionado de la confianza ciega que habían depositado en él, sus dos senseis y el Hokage. Los shinobis estaban comúnmente expuestos a tomar la decisión entre seguir a su corazón o cumplir con su deber. Dos caminos que a veces iban de la mano y a veces se desviaban en direcciones opuestas. Ahora podía verlo con claridad, conocía cuál era su camino.

¿Elegir el camino de su corazón o el camino de su deber? Ninguno, él crearía su propio camino. Una elección aún más difícil, pero había sido entrenado y tenía personas que creían fielmente en él, podía lograrlo. Ese sería su camino.

\- Gracias Sara… me mostraste lo que no pude ver… siento que ahora puedo ver con claridad el camino que debo seguir - Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, había olvidado hacia cuanto tiempo que no sonreía de manera tan abierta y sincera – Realmente gracias –

\- Entonces… – Sara tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico y se acercó juntando sus frentes – Dame mi premio – ella cerro los ojos en busca de los labios del rubio pero solo encontró una mano que la alejaba de él - ¿Qué sucedes ahora? –

\- Necesito que me cuentes sobre la situación de este pueblo y el país, cualquier cosa que sepas – Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada de la chica, le causaba escalofríos.

\- ¿Luego me darás mi premio? –

\- Si –

/

Naruto ayudó a su acompañante a sentarse de manera cómoda en el sofá. Al final había tenido que volver a limpiar y vendar la herida en su pie, esa chica era más testaruda de lo que habría llegado a imaginarse.

Pero era gracias a ella que ahora comprendía un poco mejor la situación del país, aunque bueno era el conocimiento de la madre, como sea tendría que agradecerle luego. Doto Kazahana no era para nada el Daimyo que el país esperaba que fuera. Cuando Doto derrocó a su hermano se esperaba que el país comenzará a prosperar lentamente, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Al parecer comenzó a subir los impuestos de manera exponencial, los primeros años dio la excusa al pueblo de que todo sería invertido en un plan para mejorar al país. Pero fue en el cuarto año de su gobierno que uno de sus subordinados más cercanos reveló que todo había sido una farsa y que realmente no existía tal plan. Que todo el dinero estaba siendo usado para crear tecnología de guerra. Lo que sorprendía a Naruto es que esa información no había caído en manos de otros países.

Como era normal los habitantes del país se vieron indignados con esa información e intentaron una rebelión. La cual, para su sorpresa, había sido aplastada en menos de un año. Doto no tuvo compasión y eliminó a todos los que se alzaran en su contra. Desde ese punto en adelante la situación sólo fue a peor.

Los impuestos subieron hasta un punto donde era casi imposible pagarlos. Cada pueblo debía reunir cierta cantidad y aquellos que no cumplieran debían entregar algunos habitantes en forma de pago. Sara no sabía que pasaba con esas personas, sólo sabía que los que se fueron de su pueblo jamás se volvió a conocer algún detalle de ellos. Naruto prefirió no comentarle sus sospechas sobre que paso con eso habitantes, era mejor para ella que no lo imaginara.

Fue hace poco más de un año que los impuestos fueron dejado de lado y que las medidas se volvieron peores. Ya no hubo excusa para llevarse a las personas. Todos los hombres entre trece y cuarenta años debían unirse al ejército de la Guardia imperial. Las mujeres eran llevadas directamente a la capital para otros tipos de trabajos los cuales incluían desde cocinar a servir de amantes.

Naruto estaría siendo un mentiroso si decía que estaba enojado. No, era mucho peor, estaba furioso. Ese hombre Doto Kazahana había traicionado las esperanzas de un país entero y había creado una dictadura. Pero aun así necesitaba información y por eso estaba parado frente al shinobi que había capturado.

Observó de reojo el reloj en la pared, era pasada la media noche. Estaba algo sorprendido de que ese hombre no había despertado aún, lo había noqueado hace varias horas.

\- ¿Segura de que quieres ver? - pregunto mirando de reojo a la pelirroja - Sigo pensando que sería mejor que no lo hagas... podría ponerse feo-

\- No te preocupes, nada de lo que hagas me hará pensar mal de ti Kitsune-sama - respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa, soltó un largo suspiro antes de colocarse su máscara, discutir con ella era inútil.

Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cara al hombre, este comenzó a hacer unas cuantas muecas mientras parpadeaba con confusión. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a enfocar su alrededor mientras sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recorrió la habitación con su vista antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en el joven enmascarado y la chica sentada a su lado. Fue cuando sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe e intento levantarse inútilmente. Las cuerdas en sus manos y pies se lo imposibilitaban y tampoco podía gritarle debido a la mordaza, sólo murmuraba ahogadas palabras inentendibles.

\- Te he puesto un sello desestabilizador de chakra así que intentar escapar es inútil - Naruto observó con curiosidad como el hombre parecía intentar concentrarse en moldear chakra, pero sabía que eso era totalmente inútil - Ahora si no te molesta quiero que respondas algunas preguntas. Primero ¿qué es lo que busca Doto de Yukie Fujikaze? - pregunto mientras le quitaba la mordaza.

\- ¿Quién eres? Como me suelte te voy a destro... khgg - el rubio le conecto un golpe en su mejilla antes que terminará su amenaza.

\- Limítate a contestar -

\- Hijo de pu... – sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe en su estómago que le robo todo el aire, al levantar su mirada nuevamente fue recibido por un puñetazo a su mejilla derecha. Naruto soltó un suspiro cuando el hombre le regreso una mirada llena de ira – Juro que te voy a matar –

\- Sabes todo sería más sencillo si cooperaras conmigo – el rubio saco de un kunai de su porta herramienta balanceándolo frente a los ojos del ninja - ¿Qué me dices? –

\- Digo que te pudras mocoso –

\- Respuesta incorrecta – Naruto sonrió tras su máscara, usando su mano derecha para taparle la boca y con su izquierda clavo su arma en muslo de su pierna derecha. El hombre soltó un grito ahogado de dolor, sin darle tiempo a reponerse saco otro de sus kunai y lo clavo a la misma altura en su otra pierna provocando otra sacudida de dolor. Naruto retiro su mano cuando se aseguró que no gritaría - ¿Y bien? –

\- Muérete – escupió el ninja - ¿Crees que esto es dolor? – debía reconocer que ese hombre era más duro de lo que había pensado en un principio, realmente había creído que iba a cantar todo desde un principio.

\- Supongo que es buen momento para poner en práctica eso – susurro para sí mismo mientras volvía a amordazar por la fuerza al Shinobi de la nieve. Naruto se acercó a la mesa central del salón y coloco una docena de agujas senbon – Veamos si sirve –

\- ¿Qué hará Kitsune-sama? – pregunto la pelirroja ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad. El rubio regreso a mirarla con una sonrisa ladeada, sabía que no podía verlo pero aun así lo hizo. Le sorprendía que ella estuviera tan tranquila frente a lo que estaba haciendo, si bien apenas había dañado al hombre otro civil en su situación ya habría perdido el control de sus nervios, ella tenía una fortaleza mental incuestionable.

\- Acupuntura –

\- ¿Acupuntura? – repitió con confusión, nunca había escuchado sobre eso.

\- Mi Sensei me enseño que la acupuntura puede ser usada para aliviar los dolores del cuerpo si clavas una aguja en el punto de presión exacto… mira te mostrare – Naruto tomo una de las agujas y se acercó hacia ella levantándole su pie herido con delicadeza, recorrió con su yema el talón antes se insertarla un par de milímetros. Ella alzo una ceja ante su acción pues no sentía ninguna cambio, al pasar un par de minutos no sentía nada, ningún malestar o tipo de dolor. Naruto sonrió al ver que abría sus ojos con sorpresa - ¿Ya no duele verdad? –

\- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto sin lograr comprender lo que había sucedido, el dolor en su pierna se había desvanecido totalmente antes de darse cuenta.

\- Mi Sensei solía usar esto conmigo cuando no podía moverme del dolor luego de mis entrenamientos, sumado a mi alta regeneración natural podía recuperarme de una dura paliza en horas… ahora que lo pienso no sé si era tan bueno – un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar sus continuas luchas con el Sannin o la ANBU, o peor aún contra ambos. Esos dos no sabían contenerse, principalmente Yugao, ella era demasiado aterradora – Pero también me enseño que si aplicas presión extra y una pequeña cantidad de Chakra esos puntos de relajación se ensanchan y se vuelven sensible… aumentando el dolor que sientas –

Cuando Naruto se giró hacia el Shinobi de la nieve este se removió intentando liberarse. El hombre no podía verle el rostro por la máscara, pero podía asegurar que ese chico estaba sonriendo, y no se equivocaba. Pero él no sonreía por ser un sádico viendo a su presa, no. Le emocionaba poder probar esa técnica y también que esto lo ayudaría a conseguir la información. Naruto le rasgo las mangas de su abrigo y camiseta dejando sus brazos al descubierto, lenta y de manera tranquila fue clavando las agujas en diferentes puntos de sus palmas y muñecas mientras aplicaba la menor cantidad de Chakra posible.

Yugao había sido muy insistente en que esa técnica debía hacerse con paciencia y precisión debido a que un pequeño error de cálculo en el Chakra aplicado y podría provocar demasiados problemas, desde dolores estomacales hasta shock hemorrágico o paro cardiaco. Además al ser un arte que requería apuntar a puntos minúsculos con una aguja era un arte inútil en una batalla donde ya habías revelado tu presencia, pero era un arte perfecto para tortura o asesinato silencioso.

Tras colocar las veintisiete agujas senbon en sus brazos se retiró unos pasos en espera de que hicieran efecto. Su Sensei dominaba la técnica a la perfección haciendo que los efectos sean inmediatos, pero él en cambio apenas lograba hacerla de manera efectiva, probablemente debido a su control de Chakra. Esta técnica debía ser precisa tanto en la ubicación de las agujas como en el Chakra usado, un error era fatal y debido a su pésimo control de Chakra lo hacía con el mínimo necesario dándole tiempo a los puntos que se abrieran de manera lenta para no matar a su interrogado sin desearlo. Efectuar esa técnica hace seis meses sería imposible, aunque su control había escalado rápidamente debido a su gran y denso Chakra seguía teniendo problemas en regular la fuerza y cantidad que usaba.

Luego de unos cinco minutos su prisionero comenzó a removerse incómodo y soltaba ahogados gemido de dolor, su técnica comenzaba a hacer efecto. El Shinobi sentía como su piel ardía y era cortada lentamente pero simplemente no le estaban haciendo nada.

\- ¿Duele verdad? – pregunto Naruto acercándose hasta estar a un paso de él – Eso que te corta la piel es el aire – el Shinobi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era imposible. El rubio estiro uno de sus dedos apoyándolo en la palma del Shinobi y ejerciendo presión.

\- ¡MHFGGFF¡ - retiro su dedo lentamente mientras observaba con curiosidad como su prisionero se retorcía de un lado a otro mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- ¿Listo para hablar? –

\- UGJETE – el rubio ladeo la cabeza ante el balbuceo inentendible que había soltado.

\- Creo que ha dicho púdrete – su mirada de sorpresa se clavó en su acompañante pelirroja ¿Realmente le había entendido? Era impresionante.

\- Realmente eres terco – reconoció Naruto tomando entre su mano el dedo meñique del ninja y apretándolo suavemente. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse y zarandearse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inyectarse en sangre, cada movimiento que hacía a causa del dolor le producía otra corriente continua de dolor, nunca había conocido a alguien tan despiadado para practicar una tortura como esa, menos alguien tan joven - ¿Cuánto crees que duela si te quiebro un dedo? – pregunto el rubio mientras sus ojos azules cambiaban a color rojo con una pupila rasgada, el shinobi retrocedió su cabeza con terror al ver eso ojos sedientos de sangre.

\- ¡MMMGGGGHHHFFFFGGGGAAAAAA¡ -

/

Naruto lanzo un corte vertical para quitar la sangre de su espada antes de volver a enfundarla. Giro su cuello buscando con la mirada a la chica, y al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Había torturado y asesinado a una persona frente a ella y aun lo seguía mirando con ese brillo en sus ojos, podía asegurar que aun a pesar que ese hombre había intentado violarla no le deseaba la muerte y tampoco estaba feliz por eso ¿Entonces porque le sonreía de esa forma? No entendía a esa chica, y eso le gustaba.

\- Supongo que este es el adiós – susurro arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Debes volver a limpiar este desastre – respondió con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba con su dedo el cadáver del hombre y toda la sangre en el piso – Además quiero asegurarme que estas bien… así que cuando termines tu misión regresa para que pueda regañarte por querer hacer todo solo – Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y el fingido tono de enfado.

\- De acuerdo, ahora ven – ella se sonrojo con fuerza al ser cargada por segunda vez al estilo nupcial, no podía evitar que su imaginación volara - ¿Sabes cocinar Ramen? –

. Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto alzando una ceja, el rubio no contesto lo cual la lleno de varias dudas. Naruto la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, pero antes de poder alejarse fue sujetado por su chaqueta, antes de notarlo ella había conectado sus labios en un delicado beso ¿En qué momento le había quitado la máscara? Le restó importancia correspondiendo el acto – Buena suerte Kitsune-sama, te estaré esperando – susurro cuando se separaron.

\- Volveré, cuídate Sara – respondió mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla, le regalo una última sonrisa antes de volver a colocarse su máscara – Adiós – susurro mientras salía por la ventana.

\- Adiós Kitsune-sama –

/

Se posiciono al borde del tejado del edificio más alto que encontró, había logrado el objetivo que lo trajo a este pequeño pueblo, pero había algo que debía hacer antes de abandonarlo.

Era una lástima que el Shinobi que había capturado era de bajo rango, no había logrado sacarle la información que le gustaría, pero al menos había conseguido algo. Según las ordenes oficiales de Doto Kazahana debían capturar a Yukie porque poseía un objeto importante, pero no sabía que era. Hasta allí nada relevante, ni siquiera sabía que tan verídica era esa información.

Lo interesante era algo que había pasado por alto ¿Por qué un pueblo tan pequeño estaba tan repleto de shinobis? Cuando llego al pueblo había notado el gran numero, pero no le había tomado la debida importancia. Para su suerte luego de romperle un dedo ese hombre soltó todo. Doto había ordenado limpiar pueblo por pueblo cada centímetro hasta encontrar a Yukie, pero no era solo eso.

Aunque la Guardia Imperial desconocía las órdenes completas, los Shinobis no. La orden dada a la Guardia Imperial era registrar casa por casa buscando a Yukie y cuando completaran su trabajo ir al siguiente pueblo. Mientras que los Shinobis se quedarían atrás y tomarían cualquier pertenencia de valor, incluidas a las personas y quienes se resistieran serian asesinados. Por lo que sabía había dos escuadrones divididos en diferentes regiones, uno estaba aquí y el otro en un pueblo treinta kilómetros al sur.

No era la información que buscaba, pero era mucho mejor que eso. Ahora podría darle un duro golpe a ese maldito Daimyo y liberar estrés.

\- Kyubi –

\- **¿Qué quieres? **– Naruto se estremeció ante el tono irritado y amenazante, estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Estás enojado? –

\- **No **– sarcasmo, dulce y hermoso sarcasmo. Casi podía abrazar el sarcasmo en su palabra – **Sé que eres idiota… Como sea da igual… Tengo odio suficiente en una de mis colas para contrarrestar el amor que puedas juntar en diez vidas tuyas **–

\- Ya veo… supongo que estamos bien – susurro no muy convencido de sus propias palabras – Pero tengo algo que te subirá el ánimo –

\- **Así que piensas eliminar a todos esos humanos por proteger a la mocosa pelirroja **– el Kyubi soltó un largo suspiro - **¿Qué clase de fetiche tienen con las pelirrojas? **–

\- Supongo que herede eso de mi padre – respondió alzando los hombros con despreocupación – Entonces ¿Quieres divertirte o no? – su repuesta llego en forma de un subidón de adrenalina al sentir como el Chakra rojo del Kyubi lo rodeaba lentamente hasta formar una capa a su alrededor – Solo dos ¿Sigues enojado? – pregunto mientras observaba de reojo su espalda.

\- **Cállate y empieza llevo tiempo esperando por un poco de diversión **–

\- Gruñón y mandón… como sea, vamos Kyubi comencemos la cacería –

\- **Menos charla y más acción **-

\- Señor, sí, señor –

/

Naruto se sostuvo su estómago rugiente mientras caminaba lentamente, hacia casi dos días que no dormía o ingería alimento, sumado a que había usado el Chakra del Kyubi durante algunas horas consecutivas comenzaba a agotarse, aunque aún tenía resistencia sobrante. Un pequeño descanso y estaría de maravilla.

Eliminar a todos los ninjas en el pueblo no había sido difícil pero si tardado. Con la gran velocidad extra que le confería usar dos colas completas podía asesinar a sus objetivos antes de que pudieran reaccionar, además debía admitir que esos Shinobis no eran demasiado fuertes, hasta donde sabia Yukigakure no poseía academia ninja, dudaba que esos ninjas alcanzaran el nivel Chunnin.

Su problema había radicado en lograr atacarlos en lugares alejados de las calles principales, esconder los cuerpos para que nadie pudiera alertar de la situación, y localizar a sus objetivos. Al principio fue fácil, el Kyubi le daba un gran sentido del olfato, pero luego de asesinar a varios el olor a sangre impregnado en sus ropas era lo único que podía oler.

Le había tomado casi hasta el amanecer terminar su misión. Pero había sido un total éxito, había eliminado a todos los Shinobis, la Guardia Imperial se había retirado del pueblo y ni siquiera habían notado lo sucedido gracias a las órdenes que habían recibido antes que el ataque comenzara. Todo había salido a la perfección, bueno todo excepto un pequeño detalle, mejor dicho dos.

Naruto observo a los dos jóvenes Genin parados frente a él. Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata, sus anteriores compañeros de academia, parados a unos metros de distancia, ambos con sus Doujutsus activos y en posición de pelea.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Sasuke haciendo un paso hacia adelante mientras lo observaba atentamente de pies a cabeza.

\- Soy su aliado, fui enviado por el Hokage pertenezco a las fuerzas de ANBU – respondió el Uzumaki restándole importancia – Pueden confiar en mi –

\- No puedo confiar en alguien cubierto de sangre – el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, ciertamente el pelinegro tenía razón en su acusación – Quítate la máscara e identifícate –

\- Sasuke-kun los ANBU jamás se quitan su máscara, solo bajo órdenes de sus superiores – el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su compañera.

\- Deberías escucharla, sabe lo que dice – agrego el rubio apuntando a la chica mientras sonreía – Ni Kakashi me pidió eso –

\- Sino te la quitas no puedo permitirte pasar – Naruto cambio su calmada expresión por una de furia, si algo recordaba de la academia es que odiaba esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre tenía Sasuke.

\- Eres demasiado arrogante al creer que puedes detenerme – el Uzumaki coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar despreocupadamente.

\- Mira quien lo dice – contraataco el Uchiha. Hinata comenzó a intercalar la mirada entre ambos chicos, Sasuke estaba listo para atacar mientras que el enmascarado caminaba hacia ellos con despreocupación.

\- Hay una diferencia entre confianza y arrogancia – el pelinegro apretó los dientes ante las palabras del ANBU.

\- Sasuke-kun no es un enemigo – aseguro Hinata desactivando su Doujutsu, el pelinegro asintió conociendo perfectamente la habilidad de su compañera para detectar las mentiras a través del flujo de Chakra. Si ella lo había observado atentamente y no había notado nada raro, podía creer en su compañera.

\- Hacen buen equipo – reconoció Naruto cuando paso a su lado. Había notado que aunque no tenían intenciones de atacarlo mantenían la guardia en alto, lo cual él también hacia, nunca se es muy precavido. Además por la posición que habían adoptado anteriormente podía asegurar que iban a atacarlo en conjunto siendo Sasuke el primero y Hinata luego. Le daba curiosidad ver cómo sería su trabajo en equipo – Ahora despertemos a la princesa –

\- ¿A Yukie-san? – pregunto Hinata caminando a un lado de su compañero pero un par de metros detrás del rubio.

\- A Kakashi – respondió Naruto con un tono burlón, pero contrario a lo que esperaba ellos no sonrieron sino que parecían molestos. Bien, apreciaban y respetaban a su maestro – Malditos herederos de clanes sin sentido del humor – susurro tan bajo que apenas si había podido escucharse él mismo.

Ingreso en la cabaña siendo seguido de cerca por el par de Genin, podía sentir una mirada penetrante clavada en su nuca, comenzaba a volverse incómodo. Al llegar a la sala principal noto que no solo Kakashi estaba despierto sino también Yukie y su asistente. Incluso estaban desayunando pescado cocinado y arroz.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? – pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa extendiéndole un plato con pescado y arroz, su estómago rugió en respuesta.

\- Luego – respondió con un leve gruñido, no podía comer sin quitarse la máscara y no lo haría frente a ellos. Tendría que averiguar el secreto del ninja copia para hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que fuera lo suficiente rápido para que no lograra verlo? – ¿Durmieron bien? – pregunto tomando asiento a un lado de Kakashi, Hinata se sentó entre él y el hombre que acompañaba a Yukie, mientras que Sasuke quedo entre su maestro y Yukie.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – el Uzumaki observo con curiosidad a la protegida del grupo, ese tono era tan digno de una princesa - ¿Por qué parecen tan tranquilos si está cubierto de sangre? – esa pregunta debía reconocer que era muy justificada, pero seguía sin gustarle su tono de voz.

\- Conseguí algo de información – Naruto ignoro la pregunta y se dirigió hacia el peliplata, este sonrió al notar las intenciones del chico y asintió para que continuara – Doto organizo dos escuadrones masivos para registrar cada pueblo en la zona en búsqueda de Yukie. Cada grupo está dividido entre Guardias y Shinobis –

\- Oye te estoy hablando – insistió Yukie en un tono demandante. Sasuke y Hinata se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar al ANBU, la cosa se pondría fea.

\- Doto ordeno asesinar a cualquiera que no diera información y destruir cada pueblo al terminar – cuatro de los presentes abrieron sus ojos impresionados en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, Kakashi solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro – Uno de los grupo intento atacar el pueblo que esta al Este. El otro ataco y probablemente destruyo un pueblo que se encuentre unos treinta y cinco kilómetros al Sureste, esta noche atacaran el siguiente al Sur de aquí – Naruto extendió un mapa frente suyo, el cual tenía varios puntos remarcados en rojo. Por suerte para él tenía un zorro por compañero que le había sugerido revisar las pertenencias de sus víctimas – Estos son los pueblo que serán atacados, este es el pueblo que fue destruido así que este es el que sigue – explico apuntando diferentes puntos marcados, Kakashi asintió lentamente comprendiendo su analogía – Pero hay algo que llamo mi atención, los shinobis que intentaron atacar el pueblo al Este tenían un nivel por debajo de Chunnin, sé que este país no es una potencia militar pero ¿No te parece raro Kakashi? –

\- Si lo es – Kakashi apunto con su dedo una parte del mapa alejado de las aldeas señaladas – Lo más probable es que Doto tenga sus mejores ninjas cuidando Yukigakure –

\- Él sabe que estas aquí, no es tonto. Respeta el nombre y la fama de Hatake Kakashi del Sharingan, hijo del Colmillo Blanco – Naruto observo al mayor de los presentes, no parecía un ninja, pero era astuto por sacar esa conclusión.

\- ¡Oigan dejen de ignorarnos¡ - Naruto soltó un largo suspiro al escuchar el grito de Yukie y se giró para mirarla – Explíquenme que está sucediendo –

\- Bien – Naruto se giró a mirar a Kakashi, este asintió permitiéndole hablar – Según lo que pude averiguar Doto busca capturarte para recuperar un objeto que posees – la chica se echó para atrás mientras se sostenía el pecho agarrando sus ropas, eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los ninjas – No se detendrá hasta recuperarlo y tomara medidas extremas. Pude salvar uno de los pueblos pero no siempre podrá ser así, tarde o temprano nos terminaran acorralando –

\- ¿Salvaste el pueblo? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad, llegaba a hacerse una idea por su ropa empapada en sangre pero sin heridas visibles solo llegaba a una conclusión.

\- Creo que sería más adecuado preguntar ¿Cuántos asesinaste? – Naruto sonrió de lado ante la pregunta del pelinegro, ninguno de los dos eran ingenuos. Sí, había llegado cubierto de sangre lo cual facilitaba sus deducciones, pero no parecían especialmente afectados. Sasuke solo apretaba sus puños con fuerza, seguramente molesto de encontrar alguien de su edad más habilidoso que él, había pasado suficiente tiempo compitiendo con el pelinegro para deducirlo. En cambio Hinata, a quien siempre considero una chica demasiado amable y pura, solo temblaba ligeramente y lo observaba de reojo, probablemente evitando hacer contacto visual con alguien que no parecía afectado por asesinar personas. Pero admitía que se veía mucho más tranquila de lo que había imaginado.

\- Treinta y dos –

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¡? – las miradas de todos se clavaron en la figura de Yukie, se había parado firmemente sosteniendo su pecho y respirando agitadamente, sumado a sus ojos vidriosos y la forma en que retrocedía lentamente le daban a Naruto la clara idea de que estaba colapsando por la situación.

\- Es mi deber, fui entrenado para esto – respondió Naruto restándole importancia con un movimiento de hombros – Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte – agrego mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia ella. Sasuke y Hinata se preparaban para intervenir, pero una seña de su maestro los hizo desistir de esa idea – Ahora sabes lo que busca Doto, sabes lo que ha sufrido este país los últimos diez años y sabes lo que sufrirán por tu cobardía… así que quiero preguntarte ¿Seguirás huyendo o harás algo al respecto? Koyuki Kazahana –

Al decir ese nombre todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Sandayu apretó los puños mientras observaba la espalda del joven, Sasuke y Hinata abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante el apellido, Kazahana era el mismo que el Daimyo actual y anterior. Kakashi por su parte sonrió al estar casi seguro de que el rubio solo la estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero fue la reacción de la misma Koyuki la que termino por convencer a Kakashi de que era ella realmente.

\- Tu… como – ella comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, sus piernas perdieron fuerza provocando que cayera de rodillas al verse descubierta.

\- No lo sabía – se adelantó Kakashi llamando la atención de todos – Solo sospechábamos, pero tu reacción confirma que realmente eres Koyuki la hija del anterior Daimyo – el Uzumaki asintió un par de veces confirmando que sus palabras eran verdad.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás? – pregunto poniéndose de rodillas frente a la chica.

\- Yo… yo… - Koyuki hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y brazos para ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Naruto soltó un suspiro y agachándose a su altura se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Yo no sé por cuanto has pasado o cuanto has sufrido pero puedo entender algo… tienes miedo y es normal – Koyuki levanto su vista sorprendiéndose al notar que el joven tras la máscara lo miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿A que le temes? –

\- No quiero que… nadie muera… por mi culpa – respondió entre sollozos ahogados – Mi padre murió por protegerme… nadie más debería hacerlo -

\- Entonces tu padre fue un gran hombre, estoy seguro que él deseaba que vivieras y fueras feliz – Naruto sonrió al ver como ella lloraba desahogando su tristeza, la había juzgado mal en un principio, pensando que era solo una niña arrogante y malhumorada. Ahora podía ver tras su máscara todo el dolor que escondía – Eres la legitima heredera al trono… tu pueblo está sufriendo y necesita alguien que los ayude… volveré a preguntarlo ¿Seguirás huyendo o harás algo al respecto? –

\- Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca.

\- Úsame a mí – ella lo miro con curiosidad pero él decidió que ya había dicho suficiente. Naruto se puso de pie colocando una mano sobre el cabello de Koyuki – Iré a descansar, cuando tomes una decisión ven a hablar conmigo – el rubio se alejó de ella caminando en dirección a la salida, siendo seguido por la mirada de todos los presentes – Kakashi ¿Ya sabes quién soy? –

\- Si – respondió el peliplata con una sonrisa, Naruto soltó un suspiro seguro que el Hokage sabía que el Jounin averiguaría su identidad, después de todo era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y alumno de su padre.

\- No digas nada de mas – pidió antes de seguir con su camino. Al salir de la cabaña todas las miradas se clavaron en el Jounin, podía notar las dudas en su mirada y ahora tendría que lidiar con cientos de preguntas.

\- Kakashi-san ¿A qué se refería con que lo usara? – él soltó un suspiro ante la pregunta de su protegida, de entre todas la posibles esa era la más complicada.

\- Él siempre fue visto como un arma humana – Kakashi se revolvió los cabellos – Creo que él ha comenzado a pensar lo mismo… solo espero que no sea así –

\- Pero los Shinobis somos armas – aclaro Sasuke alzando una ceja - ¿Qué tiene de diferente? –

\- No Sasuke, nosotros somos soldados… creo que él se ve a sí mismo como una herramienta… como un Kunai que debe ser empuñado para funcionar – Kakashi negó lentamente, no quería pensar que estaba en lo correcto, pero esa oración seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, junto con una pregunta ¿Es lo que querías para tu hijo Sensei? – Él ha abandonado su humanidad –

La sala se llenó de un pesado e incómodo silencio. Cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos. _Úsame a mí_.

Kakashi observo de reojo como su alumna se ponía de pie y abandonaba la cabaña, pero había notado lo que llevaba en sus manos. Decidió dejarla ir, si había alguien que pudiera charlar con él era ella. Poseía un corazón lo suficiente puro para llenar cualquier oscuridad, o al menos quería apostar por ello.

Koyuki seguía repasando esa oración una y otra vez, junto con las palabras de Kakashi, tenía cientos de preguntas en su cabeza. También sabía que su país estaba sufriendo por su culpa y por la codicia de su tío. Hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, si tan solo su padre estuviera allí sabría qué hacer, pero ella no era tan fuerte como él.

/

Naruto observo el plato de comida que era extendido delante de su rostro, su estómago rugió con fuerza provocando su vergüenza y una suave risa de Hinata.

\- Pensé que podrías tener hambre – ella tapo la mitad de su rostro con su mano para ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado. Él dudo unos segundos antes de finalmente aceptar la comida, ella al notar la mirada penetrante del joven se incomodó levemente – Oh entiendo – dijo cuando vio la seña que le hacía, pidiéndole que se girara.

\- Gracias Hinata – Naruto también se giró para que ambos quedaran de espaldas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kitsune-san? –

\- Ya lo hiciste pero adelante – él soltó una risa, muchas veces había querido hacer esa broma tonta y alfin había tenido la oportunidad. Hinata por su parte se sonrojo al escuchar su risa, la conocía, no había duda, era él.

\- ¿Eres Naruto-kun? –

/

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo.

Debo decir que quería terminar esta misión en este capítulo, pero fue imposible. Solo llegue a la mitad del resumen y ya llevaba más de seis mil palabras. Si bien termino los capítulos donde se me da la gana o donde creo que es más interesante, tampoco quiero que sean capítulos exageradamente largos. Ya verán que no tengo un promedio de palabras entre capitulo y capitulo, pero creo que pasarme de las diez mil ya sería excesivo.

Como siempre agradezco a quien siguen, leen, comentan y comparten esta historia. ¿La comparten verdad? :v

Loquin: Bueno es digno alumno de Jiraiya, algo se le tenía que pegar.

DiamondDust50: Yugao solo lo mata si se entera, tampoco es adivina ¿O si? Pobre Naruto.  
Tu comentario me hizo acordar la canción I need a Hero de Shrek, tuve que ir a escucharla como quince veces.

Bartzabel:

Tenia que cortarlo en la mejor parte, primero para el suspenso y segundo ahorrarme escribir escenas de ese tipo. No es algo que se me de bien.

Sobre que Naruto disfruta asesinando no dire nada, es algo que explicare mas adelante. Pero ciertamente tienes razón, los ninjas viven en un mundo cruel en continua guerra deberían ser entrenados para que no sufran un shock en plena batalla.

Bueno aquí te mostre un poco mas de la interaccion entre Kurama y Naruto además de una pequeña pista. Como dije antes ire profundizando poco a poco en su relación, pero no se hasta cuando le dira su nombre. Tal vez luego de los exámenes chunnin, que por cierto allí te mostrare algo de Kurama que te va a sorprender.

Bueno meter a Sara fue algo de gusto personal, además Naruto es hijo de Minato, el gusto por las pelirrojas tenia que heredarlo si o si.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto se petrifico ante la pregunta ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Jiraiya le había asegurado que las mascaras de ANBU estaban preparadas para evitar el Byakugan y estaba seguro que cuando se encontraron ella no había podido identificarlo. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Su tono de voz? Imposible la máscara amortiguaba y modificaba levemente su tono ¿Estaba usando el Byakugan en ese momento? No, si fuera así no habría preguntado, lo hubiera asegurado ¿Solo por ser rubio? Lo dudaba, había muchos jóvenes rubios de su edad en la aldea ¿Entonces como lo había descubierto?

Podía entenderlo de Kakashi, es más creía que el Hokage sabía de antemano que sería descubierto por el Jounin. Kakashi no era un ninja del montón, era de los mejores en la aldea, un gran Shinobi de renombre y considerado un genio, ex capitán ANBU y aun más importante alumno de su padre Minato Namikaze.

Era extremadamente probable que Kakashi sospechara desde el momento en que se vieran, el peliplata era un genio en muchos sentidos y al ser alumno de su padre, encontraría los parecidos en un simple vistazo. Para él sería sencillo atar cabos sueltos en un segundo.

_¿Eres Naruto-kun?_

Pero Hinata, ella era inteligente y la mejor kunoichi de su generación ¿Pero era suficiente para descubrirlo? Apretó el puño con frustración.

\- **¡Naruto reacciona¡ **\- el rubio se tensó ante el grito de su Biju - **¡Si la matas te arrepentirás toda tu vida¡ **-

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al captar finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras él se enterraba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo había reaccionado por voluntad propia. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los perlados de Hinata devolviéndole una mirada llena de dolor y miedo. La había alzado por el cuello separándola del piso y asfixiándola lentamente, ella daba leves patadas y golpeaba su brazo en un intento de liberarse.

Naruto la soltó provocando que ella cayera de bruces y retrocediera arrastrándose, él también lo hizo con miedo poniendo varios metros de distancia entre ellos ¿Qué había hecho? Casi asesina a una compañera, sus ojos se clavaron en sus propias manos y fue que lo noto, había accedido al único poder del Kyubi que controlaba por sí mismo, lo que llamaba la cola cero, sus uñas bañadas en sangre lo demostraba. De reojo observo a Hinata notando los leves cortes en su banda ninja y cuello, la sangre goteaba hasta manchar su ropa.

¿Desde cuándo perdía el control de su propio cuerpo? Peor aún ¿Desde cuándo se descontrolaba usando el poder del Kyubi? No, ese odio no era del Kyubi, era suyo. Podía notarlo claramente, él jamás había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo o emociones usando el poder de su compañero, al menos no en su primera fase, tenía un perfecto uso hasta llegar a las tres colas.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, el recuerdo de hace tres años. La segunda masacre del Kyubi, aquella vez había sido su propio odio y dolor el que había sido desatado. Si, había sido el poder del zorro, pero los sentimientos que lo dominaron eran suyos. Pero ¿Qué lo había provocado esta vez?

\- **Tu miedo, tienes miedo de regresar a esa vida donde eras despreciado y odiado** –

Eso era verdad, no soportaría volver a esa vida. Sus seis meses de entrenamiento y esta misión le habían dado la paz mental que había buscado durante años. Lejos de esas miradas que lo juzgaban injustamente, de los susurros que se clavaban en su espalda como puñales y de los atentados que amenazaban su vida. Lejos de todo eso que lo dañaba había podido volver a sonreír de manera genuina, no quería volver a caer en ese poso oscuro lleno de soledad y dolor.

Pero eso no era excusa para lastimar a una compañera, mucho menos a Hinata, quien había sido la única en toda la academia que le había sonreído, desde que recordaba siempre podía encontrar en su mirada una mezcla de curiosidad y amabilidad cuando se miraban entre sí. Pero ahora solo podía ver miedo en sus perlados ojos.

\- Yo… lo siento – susurro dándole la espalda, tomo su máscara del suelo y desapareció en un shunshin, sabía perfectamente que estaba huyendo, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse cerca de ella y volver a perder el control. Sabía que ella no lo seguiría, pero aun así se alejó a gran velocidad haciendo un uso continuo del Shunshin no jutsu, era una de las técnicas que había dominado casi a la perfección, su Sensei Yugao lo había adulado diciendo que con practica y experiencia podría tener un uso tan perfecto como Shisui Uchiha, alguien que había logrado ser una leyenda gracias a aquella técnica.

* * *

Se detuvo a descansar cuando sus piernas le fallaron, con los resultados de su encuentro al final no había podido comer. En general tenía una gran resistencia pero aun tenia resentimientos de su gran carrera de Konoha a Yu no Kuni. Sin importarle demasiado se dejó caer en la nieve, no iba a morir por cansancio o hambre.

Cerrando sus ojos se adentró en lo profundo de su mente, apareciendo frente a la reja que mantenía sellado al Kyubi. El zorro al verlo acerco su hocico hacia el chico, aunque solían mantener al menos una o dos conversaciones cortas por día, eran muy contadas las ocasiones que su carcelero se materializaba en ese espacio mental.

\- **¿Qué sucede mocoso? Es raro verte aquí **–

\- ¿¡Por qué me detuviste¡? – Naruto golpeo la reja con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes.

\- **¿Qué te pasa? Pareces indignado… ¿Querías matar a esa niña? **– el zorro alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento de su Jinchuriki, nunca lo había visto tan frustrado, su actitud realmente lo confundía.

\- ¡Tienes razón si la hubiera asesinado me culparía toda mi vida, me hubiera derrumbado¡ ¿¡Entonces por qué me detuviste¡? -

\- **Estas actuando raro… no te entiendo **–

\- Yo soy el que no te entiende… si me derrumbo podrías tomar mi cuerpo y ser libre ¿¡Entonces por qué me detuviste¡? ¿¡No quieres ser libre¡? – el rubio golpeo la reja repetidamente hasta dejarse caer de rodillas – No te entiendo Kyubi… Si me hubieras dejado morir hace tres años, serias libre… ¿Por qué me proteges? –

\- **Si quiero ser libre… pero no a costa de tu vida **– Naruto alzo la vista al sentir un suave cosquilleo en su cuello, notando que era una de las colas del zorro que ondeaba frente a él – **Para ti puede ser irrelevante, pero no para mi ¿Recuerdas lo que hablaste con el viejo Hokage cuando te hablo de mí? **– el joven dio un leve asentimiento mientras seguía viendo hipnotizado la cola danzante frente a él – **Ese día le dijiste al viejo algo que no pudo contestarte y, eso mismo, me sorprendió a mí **–

\- Dije muchas cosas, tenía ocho años no recuerdo todo –

\- **Pero yo si **– aseguro el zorro envolviendo al rubio con dos de sus colas y levantándolo en aire lo metió dentro de la jaula. Dejando una de sus colas para que el Uzumaki pudiera sentarse y otra envolviéndolo protectoramente lo acerco hacia sí mismo – **Desde la muerte de mi padre los humanos me han temido e intentado usarme como arma. Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama y aquel Uchiha enmascarado lo lograron y me usaron para sus estúpidos planes. Me encerraron en humanos porque me creían peligroso, Uzumaki Mito, tu madre y tu han sido mis Jinchurikis **– la curiosidad se reflejó en sus azules ojos pero desistió de la idea de interrumpirlo, por primera vez su compañero estaba hablando con él de manera calmada y pacífica, incluso se sentía protegido al estar rodeado por su cola – **Siempre odie a los humanos de la misma forma que ellos me odiaban a mi… Desde que conocí el odio ha sido el único sentimiento que tengo hacia los humanos, ansié mi libertad por décadas, deseando exterminar a toda tu raza sin importar su edad o género, para mi todos eran basura que debía desaparecer… O eso pensaba hasta hace cinco años **– Naruto ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad ¿Cinco años? Eso era exactamente el tiempo que él tenía de conocer su situación como Jinchuriki ¿Qué había dicho esa noche para cambiar algo en el Biju? – **Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras… "**_**Jiji ¿Por qué odian al Kyubi? Él fue utilizado, no tiene la culpa. No pueden culparlo de lo que hizo, tal vez nos odia pero nosotros también a él ¿Por qué solo lo llaman monstruo a él? ¿No somos monstruos también por odiarlo? Yo creo que el Kyubi solo responde a su dolor y soledad… Jiji yo no quiero odiarlo… por favor no me enseñes a odiarlo" **_-

\- Ahora lo recuerdo – sonrió al recordar esas palabras, nunca imagino que significaran algo más allá de las simples palabra vacías de un niño de ocho años – Fue tonto… yo solo creí que te sentirías igual a mi… un niño huérfano que era odiado, despreciado, maltratado y aislado por todos a su alrededor… conozco el dolor de la soledad, llegue a odiarlos y desear su muerte con todo mi ser… solo conocía el dolor, el sufrimiento, la soledad y el odio… y creí que sería igual para ti – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una tercer cola comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos, a la vez que una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Kyubi.

\- **No somos iguales… Pero fue la primera vez que alguien intento ponerse en mi lugar, que pensó en cómo me sentía… Un niño de ocho años preocupándose y asegurando que no quería odiar al causante de todas sus desgracias… Ese día sentí algo que no conocía, experimente por primera vez un dolor ajeno. Tus palabras me dolieron, sentí tu dolor, tu soledad y por primera vez en mi vida… me sentí culpable **– Naruto se abrazó con fuerza a la cola del Kyubi escondiendo su rostro entre su pelaje para que no viera sus lágrimas. Él nunca había culpado realmente al Kyubi de su sufrimiento. Lo había intentado en un inicio muchas veces, intento odiarlo antes de conocer la verdad, pero jamás lo logro porque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Se parecían, y aquello hacia que simpatizara con él, con su dolor, con su soledad y con su sufrimiento – **Intente alejar ese sentimiento, odiarte y culparte igual que al resto, verte de la misma forma que a Mito y Kushina, verte como el humano que impedía mi libertad… pero al igual que tú, no lo logre **– el rubio se limitó a asentir aferrándose aún más a su cola – **Dos años después el diez de octubre, en tu cumpleaños y el día de mi sellamiento, volvieron a atacarte. Intentaste huir pero te atraparon, no retrocediste y decidiste aceptar todo su odio. Esa noche enfurecí… ¡ESAS MALDITAS ESCORIAS IBAN A MATARTE Y YO NO ME IBA A CRUZAR DE PATAS A MIRAR¡ ¡QUERIA DEVORARLOS A TODOS, REBANARLOS EN PEDAZOS Y BAILAR SOBRE SUS MISERABLES Y PUTREFACTOS CADAVERES¡ -** gruño con fuerza de solo recordar aquella noche, sus colas y su pelaje se erizaron demostrando su ira. Pero al notar como su joven compañero temblaba de miedo decidió respirar profundamente para recuperar su tranquilidad. Naruto tal vez no le temía a él, pero el odio que podía llegar a expulsar haría temblar a centenares –** Esa noche golpee el sello con toda mi fuerza, expulse tanto de mi ira y de mi Chakra que finalmente logre hacer un hueco… pero también te condene a vivir en el odio **–

\- Lo recuerdo… - Naruto se limpió la lagrimas recordando su primer encuentro hace meses – Cuando nos conocimos me explicaste que al forzar el sello para que tu Chakra llegara a mí, hiciste un… ¿Cómo era? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza, el Kyubi soltó un suspiro, el chico seguía siendo un tonto.

\- **Al forzar mi Chakra termine por crear accidentalmente un enlace entre nosotros, lentamente te volverás igual a mi **– Naruto volvió a asentir, lo recordaba a la perfección –** Aun sabiendo eso, aun sabiendo que mate a tus padres de manera intencional, aunque te grite que te mataría algún día… Tú me pediste que fuéramos amigos **–

\- Si y luego de eso – asintió con el ceño fruncido y rechino los dientes - ¡Me gritaste que me largara, maldito zorro amargado¡ -

\- **Kurama **–

\- ¿EH? –

\- **Mi nombre es Kurama **– Naruto parpadeo varias veces ¿Estaba alucinando? Se limpió el oído antes de clavar su mirada en la sonrisa que poseía el zorro – **Por tu bien es mejor que no lo olvides **–

\- ¿Eso significa que somos amigos? Kurama – pregunto con un enorme destello de felicidad, Kurama en respuesta gruño de manera amenazadora - ¿Eso es un no? –

\- **Tienes mi respeto y mi palabra de que no romperé el sello, pero no somos amigos **–

\- Oh vamos Kurama, no seas gruñón –

\- **¡Cállate¡ ¡No uses mi nombre con tanta confianza, es repulsivo¡ ¡Ahora fuera de aquí¡ **-

Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar pero al abrir sus ojos, noto que había sido expulsado de su propio paisaje mental. Pero aun así estaba feliz, saber el nombre de su Biju era un gran paso, tal vez algún día ganaría su amistad.

\- Gracias Kurama – susurro cerrando sus ojos para dormir, su estómago y cuerpo dolían, pero era aún más poderoso su deseo de descansar apropiadamente.

* * *

Los pequeños crujidos de la nieve despertaron todos sus sentidos al máximo, abrió los ojos lentamente a sabiendas de quien fuera que se acercaba no era un enemigo, de serlo su compañero lo habría alertado hace tiempo. Elevo su vista para buscar la localización del sol, no se sorprendió de haber dormido toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, realmente estaba cansado y hambriento.

\- Hinata te envía esto – Naruto observo el plato lleno de arroz y el par de pastillas de soldados que eran extendidas hacia él, las tomo con una sonrisa – Ella es muy considerada –

\- Si, lo es – ese gesto de parte de la chica solo hacia crecer más su remordimiento al saber que estuvo a punto de matarla - ¿Qué has decidido? – pregunto antes de comenzar a comer, le hizo señas a ella que se girara para poder quitarse la máscara.

\- Quiero proteger el país que mi padre amaba – Koyuki se apoyó espalda con espalda con Naruto – Tenia solo seis años cuando mi padre, mi madre, mis abuelos y todas las personas a las que quería fueron asesinadas en un incendio causado por mi tío Doto… Esa noche mi padre me entrego esto – ella estiro su mano hacia un lado permitiéndole al rubio ver un pequeño collar de cristal en forma de rombo, él lo tomo de su mano y acercándolo a su rostro noto dentro unos minúsculos caracteres – Él dijo que lo cuidara porque era la llave para cambiar al país –

\- Definitivamente es una llave, no sé de qué o para que es, pero definitivamente contiene un sistema de sellado – aseguro devolviéndole el collar.

\- Yo no creo estar lista para gobernar un país o ser la más adecuada para eso. He huido por diez años y negado toda conexión con Yuki no Kuni pero… Quiero ayudar a las personas y cumplir el deseo de mi padre – ella apretó el collar con ambas manos contra su pecho mientras soltaba un largo suspiro – ¿Me prestarías tu fuerza Kitsune-san? –

\- Soy un ninja que se especializa en infiltración, sigilo y asesinato… ¿Sabes lo que significa? –

\- Si – Naruto noto el leve temblor de su cuerpo – Aun estas cubierto de sangre… Creo que sé lo que harás – el rubio miro sus propias ropas y tenía razón, la próxima misión tendría que asegurarse de traer otros conjuntos por si sucedía lo mismo – Quisiera evitar muertes innecesarias pero Kakashi-san ya me explico que no podremos resolver la situación de manera pacífica –

\- Tiene razón, Doto se ha convertido en un dictador y solo piensa en el poder militar… Si quieres tomar el país solo será tras su muerte – volvió a colocarse su máscara antes de ponerse de pie – Si aún quieres seguir sabiendo eso… Seré tu arma – aseguro extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- Gracias Kitsune-san, no sé cómo pagártelo – Koyuki intento sonreír pero solo consiguió una pequeña mueca.

\- No te preocupes de eso por ahora – Naruto se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda – Ahora sube, veamos qué plan tiene Kakashi –

* * *

Naruto observo la pequeña Yukigakure que se alzaba cientos de metros alejada de su posición actual. Yukigakure no sería un peligro potencial para ninguna gran nación ninja, era fácilmente diez veces más pequeña que Konoha, pero estaba seguro que no cualquiera podría infiltrarse fácilmente. La incesante nieve que caía sobre la aldea creaban un camino directo a ser descubierto, un pequeño paso en falso y la nieve bajo sus pies crujiría tan fuerte que llamaría la atención de cualquier persona cerca de su posición.

Además Kakashi no se equivocaba, la pequeña aldea estaba atestada de guardias y podía notar a simple vista que estaban mucho más capacitados que a los ninjas que había eliminado la noche anterior.

Pero tenía tres cartas a su favor. La primera de ellas era que había sido especialmente entrenado para este tipo de situaciones. Infiltración, sigilo y asesinato. Él era un ANBU que fue entrenado personal e intensivamente por el mejor espía de toda Hi no Kuni, Jiraiya el Gama Sannin. Su maestro lo había alabado por su habilidad, asegurando que con experiencia podría llegar a superarlo en algún tiempo por venir.

La segunda, esta noche era luna nueva. Había corrido con suerte, la falta de luz lunar le daría el cobijo perfecto para lograr pasar desapercibido.

La tercera y más importante, tenía a su favor el Byakugan. Observo a su derecha a su compañera con su doujutsu activo buscando la ruta de infiltración más segura. Había aprendido algo nuevo gracias a ella. Él al igual que muchos creía que el Byakugan solo otorgaba una visión 360° grados en un radio de veinte metros máximo, además de permitirle al usuario ver los conductos de Chakra y sus puntos de presión. Al parecer también podían modificar su visión para ver en una sola dirección ampliando su alcance por mucho.

\- Si me acerco poder ver hasta el edificio principal – Naruto alzo la vista y asintió al pedido, mientras ella no cruzara el congelado rio que rodeaba la aldea estaría segura – Puedes confiar en mi Kitsune-kun – la observo durante unos segundos, no podía hallar ningún rastro de mentira en sus facciones.

\- Lo hago – respondió en un susurro. Jiraiya le había dejado en claro lo que debía hacer si su identidad corriera peligro, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella. Su instinto le gritaba que ella jamás lo traicionaría – Solo guarda el secreto –

\- Sera nuestro pequeño secreto… Es una promesa – Hinata alzo su mano hacia él extendiendo solamente su dedo meñique – Y yo nunca rompo una promesa –

\- Me agradas Hinata – dijo mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella – Es una promesa –

Naruto alzo la vista al cielo recorriéndolo lentamente en busca de la luna. Le tomo un par de minutos hacerlo, al estar en su posición de luna nueva era casi invisible. Ya casi era media noche, era hora de moverse.

El plan de Kakashi consistía en dos partes o mejor dicho en cubrir dos frentes. Mientras él se infiltraba en Yukigakure con la asistencia de Hinata como sus ojos, para asesinar a Doto durante la noche. Koyuki, escoltada por Sasuke y Kakashi, haría uso de su verdadero nombre y el poder político que le correspondía para poner de su lado al grupo de ninjas que debería atacar esta misma noche el pueblo vecino al de Sara; luego buscarían la colaboración política de familias adineradas en la zona. Finalmente al amanecer llegarían a Yukigakure para reclamar el país bajo el mandato de Koyuki Kazahana.

Pero todo sería en vano sino cumplía con su parte del plan.

\- Bien ya es la hora – Naruto se puso de pie y estiro su puño cerrado hacia Hinata – Cuento contigo -

\- Gracias – respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – Suerte Kitsune-kun – el rubio asintió antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Naruto dio un pequeño pisotón a la nieve que rodeaba la aldea, esta crujió bajo su pie. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, hacia demasiado ruido con un simple paso. Con un pequeño gruñido se quitó sus botas, rodeando sus pies desnudos con una pequeña capa de Chakra se adentró dentro de la villa.

Al día siguiente o incluso en una hora tendría un horrible dolor de pies, pero era necesario. Sin botas sus pisadas eran mucho más silenciosas. Se ajustó su auricular y levanto su mano en dirección a Hinata.

\- En treinta segundos el grupo que se encuentra en esa calle girara hacia la izquierda. Puedes avanzar tres cuadras –

Naruto dio un pequeño asentimiento y espero el tiempo indicado contando mentalmente. Asomo su cabeza para ver el panorama y observo dos hombres desaparecer de su visión. Lentamente usando solo las puntas de sus pies comenzó a dar saltos cortos avanzando.

\- Sobre ti hay un centinela, no podrás avanzar sin deshacerte de él, ahora te da la espalda –

Naruto alzo la vista y acumulando Chakra en la palma de sus manos comenzó a escalar la pared. De algo estaba seguro y era que esta Hinata no era la misma niña tímida y asustadiza que él conoció en la academia. Seguía siendo alguien muy amable pues había asegurado que lo llevaría por el lugar más seguro para evitar muertes innecesarias. Pero él había pensado que no soportaría la vida de un Shinobi, se había equivocado.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse agachado hacia su objetivo. Lentamente desenfundo su espada sin dejar de avanzar y al estar a solo un metro de distancia salto sobre el ninja. Le tapó la boca mientras su arma se incrustaba a la altura del corazón atravesándolo de lado a lado. Susurro una disculpa mientras bajaba el cuerpo lentamente.

\- Por debajo pasara una patrulla de tres, luego podrás saltar al siguiente techo en la calle de enfrente y bajar al callejón tras la segunda chimenea –

Naruto asintió a la orden, ignorando el pequeño sollozo de Hinata, probablemente impactada por su frialdad al asesinar. Se acercó a la cornisa asomándose solo lo suficiente para ver el grupo alejarse. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se lanzó en una corta carrerilla, al caer dio una voltereta evitando dar un golpe en seco que llamara la atención. Al bajar al callejón fue recibido por un gruñido y un par de ladridos.

\- **Mátalo **–

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo uno de sus kunais hacia la frente del perro, este cayó al suelo sin vida. El grito de sorpresa en su oído lo aturdió durante un par de segundos. Él tampoco deseaba matar un pequeño cachorro indefenso, pero no podía poner en riesgo su misión.

\- Hinata indicaciones – pidió en un susurro. Apretó los puños mientras observaba el cadáver de su última víctima, la vista acompañados de los pequeños sollozos de su compañera realmente lo molestaba. No era la primera vez que mataba un animal, pero si la primera que era un pequeño animal indefenso que solo intentaba defender su territorio. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

\- Dos, hacia ti, escóndete –

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin pensarlo demasiado se escondió tras el basurero. Al escuchar como los pasos se acercaban hacia él apretó los dientes. El pequeño cachorro había llamado la atención, además su kunai seguía en el cadáver. Los pasos se detuvieron a un par de metros de su posición. Soltando un largo suspiro cerro sus ojos accediendo a la Cola Cero, los rasgos salvajes del Kyubi se presentaron en su cuerpo.

En una rápida voltereta salió de su escondite, propulsándose en un salto hacia su primer objetivo lo tomo con la guardia baja. Sus afiladas uñas se cerraron en torno a su garganta cortando la vena yugular en el proceso. Al alzar la vista localizo al otro Shinobi temblando del miedo mientras empuñaba un Kunai en cada mano. Naruto soltó al primero y en un Shunshin reapareció frente al segundo, el Chakra rojo del Kyubi rodeo su brazo. Una enorme bocanada de sangre mancho su máscara cuando sus garras se hundieron unos centímetros en el pecho del Shinobi de Yukigakure. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente al retirar su brazo.

Naruto abandono su estado de Cola Cero al sentir como sus fosas nasales eran bombardeadas con el inconfundible olor a sangre. Chasqueo la lengua al notar que no podría limpiar todo ese lugar y que no pasaría desapercibido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que pase la siguiente patrulla? –

\- Cin cinco –

Naruto soltó un suspiro, esperaba que se refiriera a cinco minutos. Pero tampoco le exigiría de mas, probablemente Hinata estuviera en shock luego de verlo atravesar el pecho de una persona y seguir estando en total tranquilidad. No disfrutaba de asesinar, pero tampoco tenía dudas al hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que no era normal matar a sangre fría, pero había sido entrenado para eso y si alguien se interponía en su misión, solo lo trataría como un obstáculo. Naruto asomo su cabeza hacia la calle y pudo visualizar el edificio principal.

\- Hinata descansa, ya hiciste suficiente puedo seguir solo desde aquí… Gracias –

\- Yo… Lo siento – Naruto logro escuchar el débil e inconfundible sonido de un llanto contenido.

\- No necesitas disculparte –

El rubio asomo la cabeza para mirar la calle a ambos lados. Al verla despejada comenzó a dar pequeños saltos con las puntas de sus pies. Comenzaban a dolerle y al bajar su vista noto que ya comenzaban a tener una tonalidad morada debido al frio, pero decidió ignorarlo al ver que ya estaba a un par de metros de su destino, luego tendría tiempo de preocuparse por sus pies.

El edificio que asimilaba a la torre Hokage no era tan llamativa como en Konoha. Pero comparada a las pequeñas casas de un solo piso sí que terminaba destacando. Un edificio de tres pisos, puerta principal doble, doble ventana a cada lado, lo que suponía que cada ventana era una habitación por la separación entre cada una. Se acercó a la puerta principal pegando su oído a la puerta, accedió a la Cola Cero para mejorar sus sentidos gracias a la energía del Kyubi.

\- No lo hagas – Naruto freno en seco su mano a punto de abrir la puerta – Hay dos guardias a unos metros de la puerta, entra por la ultima ventana de la derecha del tercer piso – volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta mientras contenía el aire en sus pulmones. Hinata tenía razón, podía escuchar un muy débil y pausado sonido de respiración, probablemente estuvieran durmiendo.

Naruto se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada indicada. Si Hinata no hubiera estado allí, probablemente su misión se habría complicado mucho o incluso podría haberla fallado. Acumulando Chakra en sus manos y pies comenzó a escalar la pared pegado a ella, al llegar al tercer piso apoyo su mano y movió el marco de la ventana suavemente. Abierta ¿Se podía tener más suerte? No lo creía.

\- Creo que es la habitación de Doto Kazahana –

\- Gracias Hinata – susurro abriendo la ventana lo suficiente para entrar. Tanteo con la punta de sus pies el camino, se movió lentamente a través de la habitación. Lo último que necesitaba era tropezar y alertar a su víctima. Al estar a un lado de la cama observo cuidadosamente al hombre que dormía allí, según la descripción que le había dado Koyuki definitivamente era Doto.

Naruto extrajo un pequeño Senbon de su porta armas trasero. La cabeza de la aguja era tan pequeña que a simple vista parecería el piquete de un mosquito. Remojo la punta en un frasco con líquido violáceo y tras ello lo pincho tres veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo. El hombre ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

\- Te descubrieron Kitsune-kun –

Naruto asintió al aire mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Haciendo uso continuo del Shunshin no Jutsu comenzó a atravesar la calle principal a gran velocidad, entre el caos de ninjas corriendo de un lado a otro nadie lo notaria. Y si se encontraba en peligro de ser descubierto, Hinata era sus ojos.

Podría haber atravesado el corazón de su víctima con su espada, pero Kakashi tenía razón, si querían el apoyo militar del País para Koyuki eliminar por la fuerza a su actual gobernante no estaría bien. Pero ese veneno que le implanto correría por sus venas y ante el menor aumento de ritmo cardiaco se dispararía como un cañón, provocándole múltiples infartos hasta la muerte. Una causa de muerte que se vería sospechosa tras la aparición de Koyuki pero que finalmente seria catalogada como causa de muerte natural.

Además ese veneno no se notaría en una autopsia, excepto que la autopsia la practicara la reconocida Sannin Senju Tsunade. Había sido ella quien invento aquel veneno y la única capaz de encontrarlo en un cadáver, como había terminado en manos de Yugao era un misterio para él, pero no se pondría a cuestionar en ese momento. Sabia por boca de Jiraiya que el veneno era extremadamente efectivo y letal.

Había sido un plan perfecto, o eso esperaba. Ahora todo dependía de Koyuki.

* * *

Si Yugao lo viera en ese momento seguro le daba una patada, o a lo mínimo se llevaría un regaño. Acostarse en el techo de una cabaña para contemplar el cielo, no es algo que un miembro de ANBU debería hacer. Pero no tenía mucho más por hacer, desde la noche que había envenenado a Doto habían pasado ya cuatro días, siendo esta la mañana del quinto, y Kakashi aún no los había contactado.

¿Qué si estaba preocupado? Para nada. Sabía que Kakashi no se había muerto, no era confianza en su persona, sino en su título y prestigio. Además el día anterior cuando fue al pueblo por provisiones escucho el rumor de que la legitima heredera había regresado, por lo tanto el plan corría viento a favor.

Pero esperar la confirmación de misión cumplida era sumamente aburrido y lo único que lograba distraerlo era cuidar de Hinata. Un largo y profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios, Hinata si lo preocupaba y es que no era para menos.

Ella había estado su Byakugan casi durante 3 horas en su pequeña misión, aprender los tres tipos de patrones de guardia que tenía Yukigakure y trazar una ruta segura para él, no había sido cosa fácil. El desgaste y esfuerzo que habían sufrido sus ojos estaba a un nivel crítico. En aquel momento no lo había pensado, pero ciertamente la presión que sufren los ojos durante el uso excesivo de un Doujutsu es algo a tener en cuenta.

Pero para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, los perlados ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto casi tan rojos como la sangre y apenas si podía distinguir un árbol de su propia mano. En cuanto lo noto la había tomado en brazos y corrió en busca del refugio más cercano, Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea sobre medicina oftalmológica y lo único en que logro pensar fue en hidratar sus ojos con agua y vendarlos para evitar cualquier esfuerzo. Al amanecer la llevo al pueblo más cercano para conseguir un médico. Para su fortuna lo encontró, pero el pronóstico era malo.

Hinata corría el riesgo de quedar ciega para siempre.

Ese simple pensamiento le carcomía la conciencia, él había sido entrenado para no depender de nadie y trabajar siempre en solitario. Solo por el simple hecho de correr menos riesgo había puesto en peligro la salud de una compañera. No había sido su intención y tampoco estaba al tanto de que eso podría suceder, pero aun así sentía que era su culpa.

Él no debía depender de nadie, nunca, pero lo había hecho.

El crujir de la nieve bajo unos pesados pasos capto todos sus sentidos y sus alertas se dispararon. Inmediatamente se puso en pie buscando su objetivo, pero al visualizar al ninja peliplata todos sus músculos se relajaron. Bajo del techo de un salto para quedar frente al par de ninjas de Konoha.

\- Misión cumplida Kitsune - fueron las primeras palabras que recibió del Jounin, acompañadas de lo que creía era una sonrisa, aquella mascara que traía no le permitía saberlo con precisión. Miro de reojo a Sasuke quien le daba una sonrisa de, lo que creía era, superioridad.

\- Hinata no puede ver – confeso sin ningún tipo de tacto, no se encontraba de humor para rodeos. Incluso con la noticia de que todo estaba bien, aquello no lograba calmarlo. Su labio roto por la fuerte mordida que se había dado era prueba de ella, pero se ocultaba bien tras su propia mascara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – en otro momento le habría partido la cara de un puñetazo a su ex compañero de Academia por tomarlo de esa forma de sus ropas. Pero en este momento creía que el puñetazo se lo merecía él mismo.

\- Cálmate Sasuke – pidió Kakashi tomando del hombro a su alumno – Es algo común en el clan Hyuga, el uso excesivo del Byakugan sobrecarga sus ojos y el estrés producido los deja incapacitados un tiempo, pero nunca ciegos. Con descanso y un cuidado adecuado Hinata se pondrá bien en poco tiempo –

Ante esas palabras tan seguras de Kakashi, ambos jóvenes suspiraron de alivio. Sasuke soltó las ropas del rubio mientras gruñía con suavidad. Tal como en los viejos tiempos, Sasuke y él no congeniaban bien, incluso si no sabía su identidad.

* * *

La siguiente hora Kakashi se dedicó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde aquella noche. Tal como habían planeado Doto Kazahana había muerto de un infarto apenas recibió la noticia del regreso de Koyuki reclamando el trono.

Las sospechas se habían levantado sobre la princesa, pero tras una autopsia se decretó que había sido causa natural. Tsunade Senju era aterradora, sin duda él no se metería nunca con esa mujer, aunque dudaba conocerla. Tras eso solo debieron mantenerse cerca de Koyuki por posibles ataques inmediatos, pero nadie se había atrevido a eso.

Pero aunque nadie había mostrado hostilidad, tenían una lista de las personas que apoyaban a Doto en todos sus planes, incluyendo la esclavitud y la guerra.

\- Entonces sigo teniendo trabajo – concluyo Naruto con una suave sonrisa. El Jounin dio un pequeño asentimiento, eliminar los clavos sueltos era un paso importante para el resurgir de Yuki no Kuni.

\- Así es, pero estarás solo. Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestra misión y regresaremos a Konoha tan pronto como Hinata despierte –

Naruto dio un pequeño asentimiento y dio un giro sobre sus talones para caminar hacia dentro de la cabaña. Si bien su misión principal había acabado, no se iría del país hasta asegurarse de que era un lugar seguro y que prosperaría como siempre debió ser. Se lo había prometido a él mismo, y él jamás rompía una promesa.

Pero antes de marcharse había algo que necesitaba saber. Se adentró en la cabaña y camino por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta. Golpeo un par de veces y tras recibir el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente clavo sus ojos en la figura sentada sobre la cama. Aun con las vendas en sus ojos podía saber que ella lo veía con claridad.

\- ¿Kitsune-kun? –

\- Sí, soy yo – Naruto se colocó justo frente a Hinata y apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, haciendo una reverencia. Ella se había ganado su respeto y favor, por lo tanto le debía ese mínimo gesto – Necesitamos hablar antes que me marche –

\- Claro, será un placer para mi Kitsune-kun –

Trago saliva con dureza al escuchar el suave y amable tono de voz que ella poseía. Ella podía llegar a ser muy cruel sin saberlo, lo haría odiarse a sí mismo por el resto de su vida. Las palabras que debía decirle borrarían la sonrisa que ella tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Volver a infiltrarse en Yukigakure había sido pan comido. Pero en el momento en que puso un pie dentro del edificio principal había sido recibido por un par de ninjas muy bien entrenados, era como si lo hubieran estado esperando. En ese mismo instante se puso en guardia y listo para la pelea.

\- Por aquí Kitsune-sama –

Tal como había pensado, realmente lo habían estado esperando. Alzo los hombros de manera disimulada y se dispuso a seguir al ninja que le dictaba el camino, pero seguía manteniendo la guardia alta. Sino lo hacía sentía que en cualquier momento recibiría un golpe de Yugao, incluso si ella se encontraba al otro lado del mar.

Al llegar frente a una enorme puerta doble el ninja hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Naruto supuso que allí es donde debía llegar, tras golpear la puerta se adentró en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Koyuki sentada tras un escritorio, ella al levantar la vista sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo.

\- Veo que te fue bien, Hime – Naruto se inclinó sobre su rodilla para reverenciarla. Tal vez habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero ella era un alto rango en ese país y esperaba grandes cosas de ella.

\- No hagas eso, todo es gracias a ti – ella rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta él, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Naruto la acepto con una sonrisa y se puso en pie.

\- Te equivocas, yo solo quite una piedra de tu camino. De aquí en adelante es tu responsabilidad el levantar el país –

\- Se equivoca también Kitsune-sama – el rubio parpadeo un par de veces. Aquellas palabras no habían salido de los labios de Koyuki, quien parecía divertida con su notable confusión, incluso tras la máscara que llevaba. El sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas le envió una corriente a través de la espina dorsal – Es responsabilidad de todos. No podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Koyuki-sama ¿Verdad, Kitsune-sama? – otra corriente se disparó en él, erizando también cada cabello que poseía, conocía esa voz. La conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Sara? – pregunto aun sin darse la vuelta para darle cuerpo a aquella voz.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto la chica colgándose de su cuello. Naruto tuvo que contener una risa ante la situación – Tomo tu silencio como un sí –

\- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto mirando en dirección a Koyuki, su instinto le decía que tenía mucho que ver en eso.

\- Es una historia para otro momento – Naruto suspiro con resignación y prefirió no insistir al ver el serio rostro de la chica. Además debía contenerse de hacer una tontería frente a la representante del país, pero era difícil cuando tenía una chica colgando de su espalda y pegando su cuerpo al de él – Siento ser egoísta Kitsune-san pero aun necesito tu ayuda –

\- A mí no me molesta, ayúdanos Kitsune-sama – Naruto soltó una suave carcajada al ver como la nueva Damnyo se masajeaba la frente. Incluso a él le costaba tratar con el despreocupado y muy vivaz carácter de Sara.

\- Esta bien, lo hare pero ¿Podrías soltarme un momento? – pregunto intentando girarse a ver a la pelirroja, cosa que le resultó imposible.

\- No –

Naruto volvió a suspirar con resignación. Probablemente sería más fácil negociar con Kurama que con Sara. No, definitivamente era más fácil.

\- **No me compares con tu pelirroja, no nos parecemos en nada **–

\- _¿seguro? Tu pelaje y su cabello son iguales –_

\- **¿Eres daltónico o qué? Ella es pelirroja, mi pelaje es naranja. NARANJA** –

\- _Por eso, son iguales –_

\- **Conozco a alguien que le contara a Yugao como una civil descubrió la identidad de su alumno **–

Naruto trago con pesadez. Sino moría en misión un día en algún futuro cercano, su Sensei iba a matarlo definitivamente. Miro hacia el techo y rezo a cualquier dios existente de que Kurama cumpliera con su palabra de jamás tomar control de su cuerpo. Aun no quería morir, menos a manos de Yugao.

\- Esta es una lista de tus objetivos. Tal vez sea mucho pedir pero necesito que dejes a la vista su traición y un mensaje claro – Naruto asintió al pedido, sabia como hacer eso sin problemas. Pero nunca pensó que la joven asustadiza, gritona y egocéntrica que había conocido días atrás ahora se comportara como una líder firme y decidida a que nadie arruinara el futuro que tenía planeado para el país.

\- Me recuerdas al Sandaime, a veces los líderes deben mancharse las manos para que los habitantes vean un bonito amanecer. Creo que se llevarían bien –

\- ¿Cómo tu y yo, Kitsune-sama? – pregunto Sara en un suave susurro a su oído.

\- No – respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación. Tratar con Sara era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

\- De nuevo gracias y perdón por usarte así – Koyuki se inclinó levemente para acompañar y fortalecer su disculpa, a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza y sonrió tras su máscara.

\- Descuida Hime, estoy bien con esto. Como dije antes soy tu arma y puedes usarme como gustes, porque esto es lo que deseo ser – Naruto tomo la lista de nombres y ubicaciones de sus objetivos para guardarla entre sus ropas – Las veré en unos días y lo primero que oirán será: Misión cumplida – aseguro levantando el pulgar y se giró dispuesto a irse.

\- Ten Kitsune-sama – Naruto casi había olvidado que llevaba a Sara aun colgada de su espalda, era muy ligera y se acostumbraba rápido a su presencia tan vivaz. Tomo el papel que le extendía mirándolo con curiosidad – Mi dirección, te estaré esperando –

\- ¿Eh? – parpadeo con confusión y ante la atenta mirada de Koyuki tomo el papel y desapareció en un Shunshin de la habitación. Aun le costaba lidiar con mujeres, eran peligrosas en muchos sentidos.

Pero por el momento se olvidaría de eso, ahora era tiempo de hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer. Saco la lista de sus ropas y le dio un rápido vistazo, pero uno de los nombres lo hizo detenerse en seco ¿Aquello era verdad? ¿Había una clase de error? Si no lo era el Sandaime tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, porque ese nombre en la lista no debería estar allí ¿Por qué alguien de Konoha apoyaba a Doto?

\- Danzo Shimura –

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Si, si, lo sé. Tarde demasiado.

Pero suma poco tiempo libre, poca imaginación de como terminar esta mini saga y que nunca lograba satisfacerme el resultado. Aunque este final tampoco logro llenar mi propia expectativa es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles, aunque no sea mucho espero que les guste.

Corklein: Bueno llevársela a Konoha sería algo imposible, así que dudo que veas a Sara en un largo tiempo. Recuerda que Naruto técnicamente no existe en la aldea. Además tener a una persona aislada del mundo solo para que este con él no es algo que Naruto haría realmente. Si bien lo había pensado, no puedo hacerlo sin que sea forzado. No tiene lógica y no va con el personaje de Naruto, pero deje un pequeño puente de conexión entre ambos personajes.

Silvere Espadachin: ¿Por qué no puse un miembro? Esa respuesta es fácil, porque no hay otro. No quería hacer uso de ningún tipo de OC para formar un equipo incompleto. Pero seguro piensas ¿Y Sai? Pues según recuerdo en esos tiempos Sai aún se encontraba en entrenamiento y no encontré una razón lógica para incorporarlo al equipo. Según recuerdo Danzo no tenía ningún interés en Sasuke, corrígeme si me equivoco.

216kfazE: Bueno no se puede esperar mucho de ANBU novato, mucho menos de uno tan hiperactivo y cabeza hueca como Naruto. Pero poco a poco Naruto ira perfeccionando su estilo de vida hasta hundirse por completo en el oscuro mundo de ANBU.  
Tal vez no me estanque y abandone la historia, pero sin duda puede pasar tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, últimamente entre el estudio y el trabajo tengo muy poco libre para escribir.

En fin, no tengo mucho más para decir. Solo que me diga que les pareció el capítulo, que les gusto y esas cosas, también críticas y sugerencias. Ya saben todo ayuda para mejorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado casi dos meses y medio desde que había salido aquel día de la aldea hacia su misión en Yuki no Kuni. En ese tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas de las cuales casi ninguna era digna de mención.

Tal vez el suceso más importante a destacar era que el famoso país de la nieve seria conocido pronto como el país de la primavera. El padre de Koyuki había dejado en su collar la llave hacia un muy enrevesado sistema de sellos y tecnología que derretiría la nieve del país, creando de esa forma un sustento para que la economía avanzara a través de la agricultura como su punto fuerte.

Incluso con todo el extenso entrenamiento en el arte del sellado que poseía, le había tomado mucho tiempo descifrar la activación y funcionamiento de la creación de Sosetsu Kazahana. Sin dudas el padre de Koyuki era un genio y la tecnología de Yuki no Kuni era algo de temer.

Naruto podría ser muy distraído, nunca entender palabras raras y que le costara entender la teoría, pero no era ningún idiota y eso lo podría asegurar cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente. Esos dos meses en Yukigakure trabajando para Koyuki los había aprovechado al máximo para su beneficio. Si bien él la estaba ayudando porque era lo que deseaba, tampoco era tonto y sabía que podría sacar un beneficio, no solo para él sino también para el Sandaime.

Koyuki por supuesto no le había negado acceso ninguno a la tecnología o información del país. De hecho ella le proporciono mucho más de lo que esperaba recibir, sin duda se sentía en deuda con él y toda la ayuda que le había brindado. Tal vez no se había vuelto más fuerte en esos dos meses, pero sí que estaba más preparado.

Durante su misión se había dado cuenta que su inexperiencia podría pasarle una dura factura en sus misiones. La emoción de su graduación y el inicio de su trabajo le habían jugado en contra, por lo que con la ayuda que le brindo Koyuki se aseguró de que eso no le volvería a pasar. Por eso estaba emocionado de volver a Konoha y mostrarle a Hiruzen el resultado y toda la información que había recolectado.

Pero aun con la emoción que tenía, no iba a cometer el error de presentarse en la torre Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto estaba en la cárcel y el ANBU Kitsune era uno de los más altos secretos de Konoha. Por esa razón no podía pasearse libremente por la aldea, por la última carta que había recibido de Yugao la primera y única vez que había estado en la aldea, antes de salir de misión, con su máscara levanto muchas preguntas sobre quien era aquel ANBU, al parecer había logrado ser visto parcialmente por un grupo de ANBUS posicionado fuera de la aldea. Por suerte el Sandaime había logrado manejar todo a la perfección y ya nadie preguntaba sobre el tema.

Según lo que recordaba de las enseñanzas de Yugao, alrededor de Konoha se alzaba una barrera aprueba de intrusos que funcionaba por detección de Chakra, si algún Chakra que no estuviese registrado entraba se dispararían las alertas. Pero aunque su Chakra estaba registrado por pertenecer a la aldea, si traspasaba la barrera quedaría constancia de eso. Por eso no debía atravesarla, que un supuesto convicto entrara levantaría demasiadas sospechas y preguntas. Aunque ahora entendía porque era estrictamente necesario hacer constancia de las salidas de la aldea, la barrera era unilateral. Captaba las entradas pero no las salidas.

Conocía a la perfección la extensión total de la barrera y aunque casi todos los terrenos de Konoha estaban dentro, había un lugar o mejor dicho una porción que quedaba fuera. Un lugar que él conocía perfectamente. El campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, bueno al menos una pequeña parte del bosque estaba fuera de la barrera, por lo que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

Si bien la idea de vivir como un animal el resto de su vida no era lo que tenía planeado, tampoco le molestaba. Sobrevivir era algo que había tenido que hacer desde su nacimiento, así que no sería problema, además conocía ya el bosque y sus peligros. Y si era realista no tenía ningún tipo de entusiasmo por volver a su departamento en Konoha. Prefería estar fuera de los terrenos de la aldea tanto como pudiera.

Así que decidiendo que desde ese momento el bosque seria su nuevo hogar permanente se dispuso a buscar un lugar adecuado. El lugar perfecto seria cerca del agua, donde los animales se acercarían a beber. Pero también seria obviamente el lugar más fácil de localizar, por lo tanto buscaría algún pequeño claro en lo profundo del bosque o con suerte podría encontrar el nido de algún animal y echarlo de allí.

/

Casi dos horas después Naruto había encontrado un pequeño refugio en uno de los muchos enormes arboles del bosque. Entre sus raíces había encontrado una pequeña entrada donde podía pasar una persona, pero por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Con facilidad ese hueco era la mitad del tamaño que la oficina de Sarutobi.

Hablando del viejo Hokage ya le había anunciado su regreso. Bueno no a él, sino a Yugao que era el contacto entre ambos. Habían sido descuidados durante la entrega de su máscara, por lo que desde ahora tendrían que caminar con seguridad sobre una cuerda floja.

El hecho de que una ANBU como Yugao, quien estaba bajo el mando directo del Hokage entrara y saliera de la aldea sin motivo no llamaría la atención. Para todos sería normal que recibiera halcones mensajeros y que se comunicara con el Hokage tras eso. Pero un halcón seria fácil de interceptar, por lo que Naruto había recurrido al uso de su convocatoria. Los sapos eran sin duda muy inteligentes y no le entregarían el mensaje a menos que fuera seguro.

Aunque también su mensaje podría tardar mucho tiempo en ser entregado. Si su maestra se encontraba de misión fuera de la aldea o de guardia con su escuadrón se vería extremadamente llamativo que una convocatoria de los sapos le entregara un mensaje. Técnicamente el único usuario vivo era Jiraiya. Existían fallas y huecos en la comunicación, también los había en los planes del Sandaime. Por eso mismo debían ser cautelosos, tanto como pudieran.

Por el momento se dedicaría a acomodar sus cosas en el árbol, preparar trampas para animales y alguna barrera simple para estar alerta en caso de que alguien se acercara. Nunca se era demasiado precavido era una de las frases preferidas de Yugao, y como buen alumno debía ponerlo en marcha.

Se pondría cómodo y haría de ese lugar un hogar para él. Después de todo podrían pasar horas hasta que el Hokage enviara una respuesta a todo lo que le había entregado por medio de su convocatoria.

/

La capitana ANBU tuvo que desviar la vista rápidamente para no soltar una carcajada. Nunca en la vida pensó en presenciar un momento así, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho un año atrás simplemente se habría burlado del pobre idiota que se lo dijera.

Que Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios, y Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage y conocido como el Dios Shinobi, ambos estuvieran con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos por el desenvolvimiento de un niño de trece años durante una misión. No, mejor dicho, por sus logros en la misma.

Jamás de los jamases lo habría creído. Pero allí estaba, frente a dos shinobis que tenían una leyenda escrita tras su espalda. Ambos totalmente impresionados por lo que su alumno había conseguido de una simple misión.

¿Qué si estaba orgullosa? No, esa palabra quedaba pequeña. Este momento valía todo el oro del mundo. Ella había colaborado en el entrenamiento de un joven que valía cada segundo y cada gramo de esfuerzo invertido. Uzumaki Naruto; no, el ANBU Kitsune era su alumno y aun agradecía por eso al Sandaime. Estaba mucho más que orgullosa por todo lo que había logrado, por lo que había conseguido y por las personas que había ayudado.

Definitivamente su alumno podría crear un cambio en Konoha en el futuro. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera antes, y tal vez sino fuera su maestra no lo creería. Incluso si alguien conocía sus logros en esta misión lo tacharía como un golpe de suerte, pero ella sabía con certeza que solo Naruto podría conseguir algo así.

Ella conocía toda la información que ambos adultos estaban leyendo. Naruto le había pedido que lo leyera antes de entregarlo y que dijera unas palabras: misión cumplida Jiji, dattebayo. Ella lo había hecho todo tal cual como había pedido, excepto que no uso su tan característica frase.

\- Dios santo, este mocoso me va a dar un infarto – Jiraiya fue el primero en salir de su asombro. Con un andar algo tambaleante logro llegar al sofá de la habitación y sentarse sin ningún tipo de delicadeza - ¿Cómo no te desmayaste al leer todo eso? –

\- Admito que casi lo hago, pero cuando leí su carta esperaba algo increíble de su parte – Admitió Yugao mirando a algún punto indefinido por la ventana. Pero por mucho que espero algo impresionante, lo que había en aquella información estaba muy por encima de cualquier cosa imaginable – Siento como si hubiéramos forjado el Shinobi perfecto –

\- Aunque sigue siendo un mocoso, el resultado de la misión es… no se ni que decir – admitió el Sannin, nunca había pensado que Naruto lograría tal hazaña. Ciertamente le había enseñado tanto como podía, y aunque aún tenía técnicas guardadas para que aprendiera, necesitaba que su cuerpo madurara para ello, le había enseñado tanto como podía en ese punto. Pero aunque conocía el potencial de Naruto, ese informe superaba con creces cualquier desarrollo que había esperado – Viejo ¿Esperabas esto? – pregunto con seriedad en dirección a su maestro.

\- La mitad, tal vez menos – Hiruzen dejo el informe sobre la mesa y con tanta elegancia como sus temblorosas y emocionadas manos le permitían encendió su pipa, tras darle una larga calada se echó hacia atrás en su silla – Sabia que si Naruto descubría la identidad de Koyuki le haría preguntas, también sabía que cuando conociera su historia él simpatizaría con ella e intentaría ayudarla a recuperar su país. Después de todo sus padres murieron por protegerlos, el corazón de Naruto no iba a dejarla abandonada a merced de su tío. Imagine que intentaría destituir a Doto y nombrarla Daimyo, si lo lograba esperaba que se quedara con ella hasta asegurar que ella estuviera a salvo – suspiro con fuerza, todo eso estaba en el informe pero solo ocupaba un tercio de todo el contenido – Pero el resto es… -

\- Inesperado e increíble – interrumpió Jiraiya con una enorme sonrisa burlona. Sí, él también estaba muy orgulloso del rubio – Un tratado de comercio, una posible alianza por medio de un casamiento político, acceso ilimitado a la tecnología de Yuki no Kuni para Naruto – aunque la última parte le causaba curiosidad de lo que había tomado Naruto para él, el casamiento político llamaba más aun su atención. De solo pensar en su alumno casado con la princesa vendaval y todo el material que él podría sacar para sus novelas, su nariz comenzó a sangrar sin notarlo.

\- Jiraiya-sama deje sus perversiones – el albino se paró firmemente y en pose militar ante el oscuro y amenazador tono de voz de la ANBU.

\- No solo eso, esto – Hiruzen alzo una hoja que estaba apartada del resto – Memoricen esta información, todo lo que envié Naruto no tendrá constancia en los archivos. Esta es información clasificada de triple S, si alguien se enterara de lo que descubrió sobre Danzo habría demasiados problemas internos. Lo mejor es tratar el asunto con la mayor discreción posible –

Ambos shinobis asintieron a la orden de su líder. Hiruzen inmediatamente incinero toda la información sobre Danzo o la misión en el país de la nieve. Tendría que falsificar un informe donde se le daría a Kakashi el crédito por los acuerdos que se firmarían pronto con el país de la nieve. Claramente tendría que explicarle eso a la nueva Daimyo Koyuki.

Naruto era un secreto de alta importancia y debía mantenerse así, tanto tiempo como se pudiera.

\- Oye viejo ¿Qué harás con la petición de Naruto? – el Sandaime soltó un pesado y largo suspiro ante esa pregunta. Era tal vez la más complicada que tendría que responder ese día – Con los beneficios que consiguió para Konoha, negarle algo seria como un acto de traición – Jiraiya volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá, sentándose de forma descuidada ocupando tanto espacio como podía – Un enano te puso entre la espada y la pared –

Hiruzen volvió a dar una larga calada a su pipa mientras hacía girar su silla para poder contemplar la aldea. Si bien la petición del rubio no era nada exagerado, podría traer muchos problemas sino se hacía con cuidado. El mismo Naruto lo sabía, por eso había agregado en su carta que podía negarse al pedido. Pero visto el desarrollo y resultado que había dado en su misión, el acceder al pedido implicaría que podría dar mejores resultados. Además él se lo había prometido, que le daría conocimiento, poder y sinceridad. Naruto solo deseaba tener más entrenamientos pero debido al resultado que buscaba sus maestros no serían solo Jiraiya y Yugao, debería poner a más de un Tokubetsu Jounin como maestro.

Volvió a girarse en dirección de su alumno con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Das miedo cuando sonríes así, pero me dice que accederás – el Sannin tuvo que contenerse para no dar un pequeño grito de júbilo. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de que su alumno se pudiera volver más fuerte, incluso si no era él quien le enseñara. Pero sabía que había cosas en las cuales no era el adecuado para enseñarle, que había personas más aptas.

\- Neko quiero que cites a la medianoche en la puerta número 37 del campo de entrenamiento 44 a Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi. Yo no poder asistir, si lo hago levantaría sospechas. Hazlo de la forma más discreta posible, hazles entender que una vez conozcan a Naruto no habrá vuelta atrás. Su secreto debe estar a salvo a como dé lugar –

\- Hai Hokage-sama, me retiro – anuncio la ANBU antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de la habitación.

Hiruzen volvió a tirarse hacia atrás en su asiento. Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el ventanal posicionándose justo a un lado de su maestro.

\- No engañas a nadie viejo, tu y yo sabemos porque los elegiste cuando hay gente igual de capacitada – Jiraiya le palmeo la espalda con confianza y después rio con suavidad – Le estas dando las llaves de Konoha a Naruto ¿Verdad? –

\- Solo le estoy dando maestros, pero conociendo al chico los convertirá en sus aliados fácilmente. Además no estaré aquí por siempre, no podre cuidar de él toda su vida –

\- Si hablas así me sentiré más viejo de lo que soy – Jiraiya soltó un suave suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Prefería no pensar que sería de Konoha, de Naruto o de él mismo si el viejo muriera algún día - ¿Sake? – pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

\- Me leíste la mente –

/

La media noche había caído sobre el país de fuego, y los convocados por el Sandaime ya se hallaban frente a la puerta 37 tal como se les había indicado. Ninguno de ellos sabía los detalles por los que habían sido llamados, pero viéndose las caras unos a otros podían saber que el asunto era delicado e importante. Lo suficiente para tratarse de forma tan secreta y fuera de los terrenos de la aldea.

Pero era aún más inquietante era el hecho de haber sido llamados por la ANBU más cercana al Hokage usando su autoridad, y no ver al líder por ningún lado. Parada frente a la puerta de acceso al bosque solo se encontraba ella.

\- Antes de decirle los detalles por los que están aquí quiero aclararles que esto es un secreto de nivel triple S, si rebelan un solo e insignificante detalle sobre lo que verán deben saber que serán juzgados por traición y no solo ustedes, también lo serán sus familias. Así que si quieren retirarse sin ponerse en peligro es el momento –

Ante las frías palabras de la ANBU los cinco presentes se mantuvieron en silencio. Ante los ojos de Yugao la mayoría estaba pensando en los pros y contras de la situación. Pero entre ellos había alguien que se encontraba estoico, sin ningún tipo de perturbación visible. Esa persona era el líder de la división de Táctica y Logística, Shikaku Nara.

\- Por lo que dices, aun sin saber el motivo por el que nos reunieron si este secreto se supiera la estabilidad y seguridad de la aldea, junto con las vidas de sus ciudadanos estarían en peligro. Me atrevo a decir que podría desatar una guerra civil – al terminar sus palabras los cuatros restantes de los presentes volvieron su mirada hacia Shikaku, quien ni siquiera pestañeaba mirando a Yugao - ¿Me equivoco? –

\- Para nada Shikaku-sama, justo como esperaba de usted – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cosa que ninguno noto gracias a su máscara. Nadie en el país del fuego podía dudar de la, tal vez exagerada, inteligencia del Nara. Había podido deducir la situación con una simple advertencia ¿Cuánto podría aprender Naruto de ese hombre? – El secreto que está a punto de revelárseles es solo conocido por tres personas de la extrema confianza del Hokage, pero una vez lo conozcan no habrá marcha atrás. Es su decisión, no están obligados a aceptar –

Yugao sabía perfectamente que los cinco presentes eran shinobis calificados y con una lealtad incuestionable, sino lo fueran no habrían sido elegidos por el Sandaime. Pero aun así existía la posibilidad de que al menos uno se negara, después de todo la seguridad de su familia también estaba en juego.

\- Acepto la misión, o lo que sea esto – la primera en dar un paso al frente fue Mitarashi Anko. Lo cual no era sorpresa pues siendo compañeras de academia conocía lo impulsiva y aventada que podía llegar a ser, cualidades o desventajas que también poseía su alumno. Además ella no tenía familia de cual preocuparse.

\- Esto es muy problemático, pero estoy dentro – Shikaku fue el siguiente en dar el paso mientras se rascaba la nuca y por su pose se podía notar que estaba fastidiado por alguna razón, pero conociendo la fama que antecede a los Nara podían asegurar que era porque no podría flojear en un largo tiempo. Pero la realidad era que estaba ideando una excusa que darle a su esposa por no estar en la casa en ese momento.

\- Shikaku ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? – pregunto el rubio Yamanaka tomándolo del hombro.

\- Piénsalo Inoichi, si este secreto podría desatar una guerra civil lo haría con o sin nosotros. Prefiero estar informado y saber qué es lo que se avecina – el rubio soltó el hombro de su amigo y dio un largo suspiro, como siempre no encontraba lógica para rebatirle ya que tenía toda la razón, lo mejor era estar preparado.

\- Vamos rubio ¿Tanto miedo tienes? – pregunto Tsume sonriendo de forma arrogante para molestar al Yamanaka, claro que este no callo en su juego infantil – Estoy dentro –

\- Yo igual – la capitana ANBU asintió en dirección a Kurenai, quien había sido la siguiente en aceptar la misión.

\- Ya que – el rubio termino por suspirar con resignación y dio un paso al frente, lo cual todos tomaron como una aceptación. Yugao los miro a todos durante algunos segundos, ahora su alumno mejoraría enormemente bajo la tutela de ellos, todos eran de los mejores en su área sin duda alguna.

\- Muy bien ahora les mostrare uno de los más altos secretos de Konoha en carne y hueso. Pero avancen con cuidado, si lo conozco bien y lo hago, no nos dará una bienvenida agradable – tras aquella pequeña advertencia abrió la puerta metálica que daba paso al bosque y comenzó a caminar lentamente siendo seguida por el resto del grupo. Sí, Yugao conocía lo suficiente a su alumno para saber que esa parte del bosque era ahora territorio de Naruto.

Claramente el prepararía un terreno lleno de trampas o barreras que convertirían el lugar en una fortaleza imposible de penetrar sin que él lo supiera. Pero claro que siendo ella su Sensei junto a Jiraiya, eran probablemente los únicos dos seres humanos que sabían a que se iban a enfrentar.

Avanzar en medio de la noche a través de aquel bosque no era una tarea difícil para ninjas de su calibre o de sus acompañantes, pero prefería ser precavida y no caer en alguna de las decenas de trampas que habría puesto su alumno. Si algo había aprendido de tanto tiempo vigilándolo es que un paso en falso podría convertir su violáceo cabello en una maraña indescriptible de colores. Sí, a Naruto le encantaban las trampas bromas.

Tras un largo rato de caminar en silencio a través de la maleza fue que lo noto. Un sutil cambio en el aire, una minúscula presión en el aire. Sin detener sus pasos comenzó a mirar lentamente en los alrededores hasta visualizarlo, al verlo escondido a una veintena de metros tras el tronco de un árbol la hizo sonreir con sutileza. Había mejorado pero aún le faltaba experiencia para esconderse de ella.

\- Este lugar – Tsume Inuzuka freno sus pasos en seco, lo que provoco que el resto del grupo también lo hiciera. Todos voltearon a mirarla con curiosidad pero al notar su mirada rápidamente se posicionaron en guardia – Todo huele a zorro, huele exactamente igual a ese niño Jinchuriki pero él esta… –

\- ¿Encarcelado? No lo creo, esto es muy problemático – Shikaku se rasco la nuca mientras los pensamientos invadían su mente con rapidez. Naruto Uzumaki había sido encerrado en el nivel más alto de seguridad en la cárcel de Konoha, lugar al que solo tenía acceso el Hokage. Siempre había pensado que aquello era una locura, no solo por la exagerada seguridad para un niño que no se había podido graduar de la academia sino también por cómo se comportaba Sarutobi con el chico, era impensable para él que alguien como el Hokage lo castigara de esa forma – Neko, el secreto es la identidad del ANBU Kitsune ¿Verdad? –

Yugao soltó un largo suspiro ¿Se le podía ocultar algo a ese hombre? Dudaba que se pudiera, no sabía si solo estaba adivinando o realmente había atado todos los cabos sueltos que rodeaban a Naruto y su identidad como ANBU. Pero fuera cual fuera, había dado en el clavo totalmente.

En el momento en que ella se giró hacia el grupo para explicar la situación lo sintió. Rápidamente llevo su mano izquierda a la espalda y la derecha a su porta armas, para el resto fue en un parpadeo, algunas chispas saltando y de pronto alguien estaba chocando espada con espada contra su guía. Pero lo que los tenía más impresionados era la sed de sangre que podían sentir proveniente del recién llegado.

\- ¿Esta es tu forma de saludar? Bakakusei – Yugao sonrío tras su máscara ante la atrevida y poca convencional bienvenida que le estaba dando Naruto. Ciertamente era extremadamente rápido con aquel continuo y avanzado uso del Shunshin no Jutsu, pero su instinto asesino podía alertarla en un parpadeo.

\- Estoy en casa, Sensei – Naruto sonrío también pues le alegraba saber aún no era lo suficiente rápido o letal para vencerla, lo que significaba que aun tenia camino que recorrer bajo su tutela - ¿Podrías alejar el Kunai de mi cuello? – pregunto mirando cómo podía el arma que amenazaba con quitarle la vida en un simple movimiento.

El grupo de Jounin alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro. En un inicio habían estado a punto de atacar pero al notar la familiaridad con la que trataban habían desistido de esa idea. Todos tenían el suficiente entrenamiento y temple para esperar que la situación se les sea explicada, todos excepto una.

\- ¿Me explican que sucede o tendrán su encuentro amoroso aquí? – Anko se cruzó de brazos y con un rostro que demostraba su descontento les clavo la mirada, nunca le había gustado que le ignoren.

Ante eso ambos ANBUS guardaron su arma e hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa, claramente apenados de su comportamiento, en especial el rubio. Yugao se posiciono firmemente y apunto al chico a su lado.

\- Les presento al secreto triple S, mi alumno el ANBU Kitsune – ante su presentación Naruto se quitó la máscara y mostro su característica sonrisa – Pero ustedes lo conocen como Uzumaki Naruto –

\- Mucho gusto, antes hubiera dicho que seré el ninja que se convertirá en Hokage – el rubio rio durante unos segundos al recordar ese tiempo. Shikaku y Tsume se mordieron la lengua disimuladamente al escucharlo hablar, no podían creer que el chico que era amigo de sus hijos y por el cual habían estado muy decaídos un tiempo, estuviera frente a ellos y no en la cárcel. Lo peor es que no podrían decir una palabra – Pero ahora seré el ninja que se convertirá en el arma definitiva del Hokage –

\- ¿Arma definitiva? – repitieron todos a coro. Yugao se sostuvo la cabeza mientras negaba, su alumno seguía siendo un bocazas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Tomen asiento, esta será una muy larga explicación – aun algo atónitos todos tomaron asiento en el frio piso, pues aunque ninguno era cercano con el rubio todos en la aldea conocían su historia. Pero antes de poder iniciar con la explicación noto como la manzana de la discordia comenzaba a alejarse del grupo - ¿Y tú donde vas jovencito? –

Naruto se petrifico ante el oscuro tono de su maestra. Él tenía pensado recostarse y dormir algunas horas alejado de ellos, pues conocía su propia historia y como había llegado hasta ese punto. Pero al voltear a verla, incluso sino veía su rostro, podía asegurar que si hacia eso iba a terminar muy mal para él. Así que en silencio prefirió sentarse a un lado de ella y mantenerse firme sin importar el tiempo que tardara en ponerlos al tanto.

/

Contar toda la historia de Naruto había sido una historia larga y tediosa, pero ninguno de los presentes había interrumpido a Yugao. Las horas habían pasado lentamente y el amanecer estaba a punto de caer, había tardado casi toda la noche, pero no había omitido nada.

Desde el engaño que había sufrido por parte de su profesor, su detención, la decisión del Hokage. Los entrenamientos con ella misma y con Jiraiya, su graduación y finalmente la misión en el país de Yuki no kuni.

Al ver el rostro de sus superiores el rubio sonrío orgulloso de sí mismo, claramente su habilidad de sorprender a la gente seguía intacta.

La noticia de que un adolescente que había reprobado la academia, siendo el peor de su clase, ahora había logrado una alianza política con grandes beneficios para la aldea. Pero más importante, que había salvado un país entero era una información más impactante. Incluso para los ninjas más experimentados habría sido algo impensable.

Pero Yugao había rematado toda su historia con la frase estrella que usaban los allegados de Naruto.

\- Esto es algo que solo él podría haber logrado –

El joven Jinchuriki se rasco la cabeza avergonzado por sus palabras, pero era más precisamente por el inconfundible tono de orgullo que había en la frase. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le despreciara y subestimara, pero con que solo ella le reconociera su pecho latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

\- Entiendo las razones del Hokage para confiar tanto en Naruto. Si pudo conseguir esos resultados de una misión sin tener experiencia previa no dudo que podría mejorar a un punto que ni siquiera imaginamos – Inoichi fue el primero en tomar la palabra, lo cual logro sacar a Naruto de su momento de felicidad y volverlo a la realidad. Pero incluso con toda la información que tenían ahora había algo que aún no tenían claro.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pintamos aquí? – el rubio mayor miro con mala cara a la estrella de la división de Konoha, pero termino suspirando resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad de su subordinada.

\- Creo que todos tenemos esa duda Anko, pero se paciente – pidió Kurenai apuntando de manera acusadora con el dedo a una de sus mejores amigas. Yugao rio internamente, sin importar cuantos años pasaran Kurenai seguiría siendo el freno que Anko necesitaba en su vida.

\- Es algo complicado lo que quiero – Naruto se rasco la barbilla algo dudoso de cómo explicar el motivo por el cual había sido tan especifico en su carta.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil es pedirles que te entrenen? – pregunto Yugao ladeando la cabeza, pero tras la mirada que le dirigió su alumno entendió todo – No quieres que te entrenen –

\- Si le decía la verdad al viejo se iba a negar rotundamente – explico de manera resumida mientras levantaba los hombros, lo cual se ganó un conjunto de seños fruncidos. Algunos por haber sido engañados por un niño, otros desconfiando de la razón por lo cual había mentido – Verán, durante mi misión me encontré con Hinata Hyuga, ella logro reconocerme a pesar de las precauciones anti Byakugan que tomo Jiraiya con mi mascara. Cuando le pregunte la razón ella dijo que nadie en la aldea tiene unos ojos tan azules como los míos –

\- ¿Solo por los ojos? Vaya –

\- Eso me hizo pensar que si ella fue capaz de reconocerme por eso, entonces muchos podrían sospechar por mi firma de Chakra, mi olor, mi forma de hablar o cualquier cosa típica de mi – Naruto alzo la máscara para que ellos pudieran verla con claridad. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se la coloco – Mientras tenga puesta esta mascara soy Kitsune, el ANBU que se convertirá en el arma definitiva del Sandaime Hokage –

\- Sigo sin entender, explícate mejor cachorro – Shikaku observo de reojo a Tsume, a veces odiaba ser tan listo y perceptivo, él ya había captado cual era la petición del chico y era algo que no se esperaría ni del mejor ninja del mundo. En ese momento su respeto por el rubio había crecido demasiado, no cualquiera estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por el deseo de alguien más.

\- Quiero que me ayuden a borrar cualquier rastro de Uzumaki Naruto que exista en mí –


	8. Chapter 8

Para Naruto los últimos tres meses se habían convertido en el peor martirio que había tenido que vivir en sus cortos trece años. La misión que se había auto impuesto había sido sin duda la peor idea que había tenido.

Desde un principio sabía que tarde o temprano el Hokage terminaría sabiendo cuál era su verdadera razón para solicitar la ayuda de diferentes Jounin especializados, pero había pensado que sería lo suficiente tarde para no haber marcha atrás. Había sido muy ingenuo, todos los Jounin que le estaban ayudando en su idea de abandonar su identidad estaban bajo el mando directo del Hokage.

Mentirle a su líder sería una clara muestra de insubordinación, o incluso traición. No los culpaba por haberlo delatado a la primera posibilidad, él ya estaba preparado para que lo hicieran. En ningún momento había pensado que ellos le estaban traicionando al haberlo delatado, claro que él también habría hecho lo mismo.

El Hokage en el momento que se enteró se plantó frente a él y le dejo en claro cuan decepcionado se encontraba por lo que intentaba hacer. Pero aun con su corazón doliendo horrores no retrocedió en su idea.

Naruto hacia eso por el Sandaime y el Sandaime odiaba que Naruto hiciera algo así por él.

Estuvieron durante horas gritándose a la cara lo idiota que era el otro por no entender sus razones. Desde el punto de vista de Jiraiya ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado. Su maestro quería lo mejor para el rubio y viceversa, cada uno hacia lo que creía correcto por el bien del otro. Por eso verlos gritarse, maldecirse e insultarse entre si no le gustaba para nada, pero no había podido hacer mucho más que observarlos en silencio, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Pero finalmente tras una noche de gritos e insultos, se podría decir que Naruto había terminado ganando. Sarutobi le había permitido seguir adelante con su plan, pero había dejado muy en claro que no lo apoyaba y que estaba decepcionado de él.

Eso había sido hace tres meses, y a día de hoy Naruto aún no comprendía porque el Hokage se había molestado tanto con él. Sí, tal vez esa no había sido la más brillante idea que había tenido, pero era la única que se le había ocurrido para que nadie mas descubriera su identidad. Todo lo hacía por el Hokage, sabia en los miles de problemas en los que podía meterse el viejo si alguien divulgaba su identidad. Desde perder su puesto a perder la confianza de la aldea, había pensado incluso que podían llegar a condenarlo por lo que había hecho con él.

Estaba claramente protegiendo a un traidor.

Naruto no odiaba a la aldea, pero tampoco le tenía ningún aprecio. La lista de personas que él apreciaba dentro de la aldea era ridículamente pequeña. Pero aun así haría lo que fuera necesario por proteger a Konoha, porque ese era el deseo del Sandaime Hokage.

Incluso si debía abandonar su identidad, su humanidad, sus sentimientos o su existencia. Nada le importaba, haría lo que este en sus manos y más. Porque para Naruto el bienestar de sus pocos seres queridos valían cualquier precio a pagar.

Tal vez era por esa razón que le dolía tanto la indiferencia que le había dado el viejo. En esos tres meses no le había dirigido la palabra, no se había comunicado con él o siquiera había dado señales de vida. Sabia por Yugao que estaba tan indignado que ni siquiera le nombraba en sus conversaciones, ni tampoco tenía reacciones cuando ella le contaba los avances que realizaba en su plan.

Pero no podía deshacer lo que había hecho, tampoco se arrepentiría. Hace un año atrás nunca habría tomado una decisión de ese tipo, pero actualmente como ANBU debía pensar en el mejor curso de acciones y no en idealizar un resultado agradable. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para dar el mejor resultado posible.

Incluso si debía abandonarse a sí mismo.

Por eso jamás retrocedió un paso. Su plan consistía en abandonar cualquier cosa que le atara a la identidad de Uzumaki Naruto, lo cual había resultado infinitamente más difícil de lo que había pensado. La idea que él tenía en mente era cambiar su forma de hablar, su vocabulario corporal, y tal vez de alguna forma su olor. Además de fortalecer sus habilidades con la ayuda de los Jounin.

Pero nada había salido como esperaba, o bueno casi nada. Cambiar su vocabulario, sus modales y expresiones había sido la parte más sencilla. Aunque claro que no había sido merito suyo, sino de Kurenai e Inoichi, ambos Jounin habían puesto mucho empeño en enseñarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de cómo debería comportarse o actuar frente a otros. También le habían enseñado un vocabulario más complejo y hasta las normas de etiqueta y comportamiento.

Ese había sido el paso sencillo. Claro que le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse y poder actuar de esa forma con naturalidad, pero sin duda había sido lo más fácil.

Para desgracia de Naruto los Jutsus normales para cambiar el olor corporal o camuflarlo eran totalmente inútiles ante el fuerte olor a zorro salvaje que producía su cuerpo debido a su situación como Jinchuriki de Kurama. Pero para su suerte, Anko y Tsume habían encontrado una solución, una antigua técnica que usaba el clan Inuzuka antes de su unión a Konoha, una desagradable solución pero solución a fin de cuentas.

La técnica consistía en básicamente beber y bañarse en la sangre de animales. Claro que debían mesclar la sangre con otras sustancias y hierbas, pero gracias a la experiencia de Anko lograr eso no fue ningún problema. Pero había sido total y absolutamente una experiencia desagradable, lo peor es que tuvo que hacer eso una vez al día durante un mes.

Pero tras ese mes Tsume le había asegurado que ahora ya no olía a zorro, sino a una mezcla entre hojas de abedul y un tigre adulto. Se había llevado cientos de insultos por parte de su Biju ya que creía que ahora olía similar a Matatabi, Naruto no sabía a qué se refería pero tampoco se pondría a discutir con el Biju por algo tan irrelevante.

Respecto a su apariencia física el Uzumaki había decidido mantener su cabello rubio tal cual era, aunque nadie le creyera él amaba y cuidaba su cabello tanto como podía, por lo que se negó rotundamente en teñirse el cabello. Sus ojos eran otra historia, no tenía problemas con tener otro color y tenía la solución perfecta a eso.

Nunca lo admitiría, menos a su compañero, pero le gustaba como se veían sus ojos cuando tomaba parte de su poder. Esa mirada carmesí sedienta de sangre le fascinaba, pero claro que estar continuamente en la cola cero no era una opción viable. Pero había tomado un pequeño regalo de la tecnología de Yuki no Kuni, algo que Koyuki llamo "lentillas", al parecer ese objeto pasarían a remplazar a los lentes comunes y lo que era mejor podían cambiar el color de tus ojos. Pero sobre todo tenían algunos usos especiales que le ayudarían en un futuro, claro que él no dudo en tomar un par y de color rojo.

Y finalmente con eso había logrado cambiar lo suficiente para que ninguna persona que le conociera lograra reconocerlo. Naruto podría mantener una charla con todos sus antiguos conocidos y nadie podría descubrir su identidad, salvo que le quitaran la máscara.

Todo está transformación le había tomado poco más de un mes, y si bien había resultado más complicado de lo que había pensado no había sido tan malo. Lo peor había llegado luego, cuando todos los Jounin insistieron en que su plan no sería suficiente. Por lo que cada uno le dio un intenso entrenamiento en su área de especialización.

Tortura y venenos con Anko, rastreo con Tsume, genjutsu e infiltración con Kurenai, táctica y estrategia con Shikaku e interrogación y espionaje con Inoichi. Cada uno le había dado un curso intensivo en sus tiempos libres, porque claro que todos habían mantenido sus responsabilidades intactas. El mayor problema es que apenas dormía una horas al día, eso claro si Yugao se lo permitía.

Si bien había avanzado mucho gracias a ellos seguía siendo un novato en comparación a sus superiores, excepto tal vez en las áreas de rastreo e infiltración, donde tenía un talento nato para eso. Pero ni con todos sus entrenamientos y conocimientos nuevos estaba cerca de ser tan fuerte como deseaba.

Esa era su razón para continuar entrenando día y noche todo lo que había aprendido. Siempre que Yugao tenía tiempo libre tenían combates de práctica, y aunque nunca logro vencerla cada derrota era una experiencia para él. Pero había algo que lo seguía molestando, eso estaba claro para su maestra.

A veces lograba descubrirlo con la guardia baja, se distraía con facilidad y era notablemente más fácil de provocar que antes. Creía tener una idea de lo que le sucedía, pero con Naruto nunca podía estar segura de nada, siempre terminaba llevándose sorpresas cuando se trataba de él.

/

Yugao dio un corto suspiro de resignación y tras desviar el ataque de su oponente hacia la derecha, retrajo el brazo hacia atrás y dio una veloz estocada con su arma en dirección a su pecho. Naruto dio varios pasos hacia atrás producto del golpe, debía agradecer que durante sus prácticas usaban armas de madera, de esa forma ninguno debía contenerse; y aunque no salía lastimado cada golpe dolía horrores.

\- Es suficiente por hoy, ya está anocheciendo y tu concentración esta por los suelos – la pelimorada enfundo su arma y paso a retirarse la máscara. El rubio imito sus acciones pero con la diferencia que lanzo su máscara a un lado de donde habían dejado el resto de sus cosas. Por el ceño fruncido en su rostro podía saber que estaba molesto, o mínimo frustrado – Quita esa cara, algún día me ganaras. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie –

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto poniendo una enorme sonrisa pero ante las señas que ella le hacía borro su sonrisa y se acercó con curiosidad. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia detuvo sus pasos, y en un simple parpadeo ya se encontraba de cara al suelo - ¡Oye¡ ¿Por qué rayos me pegaste Sensei? – pregunto tras haberse parado inmediatamente, encontrándose con una mirada seria por parte de su maestra.

\- Nunca me vuelvas a dar una sonrisa falsa – ella apunto al chico de manera acusadora. Si él creía que podía engañarla con esa imitación, estaba muy equivocado. El Uzumaki se mordió el labio, aquella costumbre que habían adquirido de quitarse las máscaras cuando estuvieran solos le jugaba en contra, odiaba ser un libro abierto ante sus Sensei – Si estas triste llora, si te preocupa algo dilo, si estas molesto grita. No me importa que hagas pero nunca intentes engañarme, porque sin importar que sea siempre te apoyare – Naruto abrió los ojos impresionados cuando ella le sonrió abiertamente y le acaricio el cabello con cariño.

\- (¿Así se siente el cariño de una madre?) – negó ante su propia pregunta. No creía que se sintiera así, y tampoco veía sentido en preguntárselo. Yugao era su maestra y no su madre, Kushina había dado su vida por él y aunque desearía que estuviera viva, nunca idealizaría a su madre en Yugao. Además tampoco podía hacerlo aunque quisiera - ¿Incluso si me equivocara? –

La sonrisa de ella se borró en ese instante, comprendía perfectamente en que estaba pensando. Antes solo se hacía una idea pero ahora tenía la certeza de que todo se trataba de aquella discusión con el Sandaime.

\- Especialmente si te equivocas, después de todo eres mi Bakakusei – Yugao le revolvió el cabello durante algunos segundos hasta que él clavo sus ojos en ella – Si crees que te equivocas entonces debes disculparte y tomar el camino correcto, si crees que estas en lo correcto entonces debes demostrarlo. Nadie puede decirte como vivir tu vida, ese es tu derecho por nacimiento –

Los labios del joven se curvaron en un perfecto círculo. Para él sus palabras tenían todo el sentido del mundo, nunca lo había pensado así. Pero desde el día en que había robado el pergamino del Nidaime y comenzó su entrenamiento como ANBU solo había pensado en que era lo mejor para Hiruzen. Esta era tal vez la única acción que había hecho más por él mismo que por el viejo. Cierto era que también lo beneficiaba, pero él no quería bajo ningún concepto ser descubierto y probablemente juzgado por traición. Le gustaba su vida como era ahora, así como la libertad y la tranquilidad de la que gozaba lejos de todos aquellos que lo veían como un demonio. Pero aun así había algo que le inquietaba.

\- Él dijo que estaba decepcionado de mí – al haber agachado la cabeza no había visto venir el segundo golpe a su cabeza, pero esta vez había sido solo uno leve, solo para llamar su atención - ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto algo molesto, ya era la segunda que lo golpeaba, y aunque no había dolido si comenzaba a irritarlo. Nunca le gusto que lo tratara como a un infante.

\- ¿Crees que Hokage-sama realmente quiso decir eso? – pregunto alzando una ceja con diversión. El rubio lo pensó por algunos segundos y termino alzando los hombros, no tenía una respuesta – Yo no creo que lo decepcionaras, y aunque no sé exactamente en qué piensa puedo imaginarme un poco – Naruto ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, ella había dejado de mirarlo y se había alejado un par de pasos. Observaba algún punto en la lejanía del bosque, casi parecía perdida en sus pensamientos – Tú decidiste abandonar tu identidad para ser un mejor ANBU, créeme que no eres el primero que toma esa decisión ¿Sabes que les paso a los demás? – él negó lentamente ante la pregunta, y aunque no tenía una respuesta sabia por el tono de su Sensei que no era nada bueno – Perdieron su humanidad, se convirtieron en máquinas asesinas con el solo propósito de cumplir su misión. Cuerpos vacíos carentes de alma o personalidad, simplemente herramientas que se movían por la voluntad y ordenes de otras personas. Esa es la vida que te esperaba si te entregaban a Danzo Shimura, creo que al Hokage le asusta que ahora vayas de forma voluntaria hacia ese destino –

Naruto se quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Mejor dicho jamás la habría imaginado si ella no se lo decía. Pero aun así no se podía imaginar a él mismo en esa situación, le resultaba impensable.

\- (Kurama ¿Crees que…) –

\- **Olvídalo, no va a suceder, siempre te quedaran el odio y la venganza. Eso no va a desaparecer, no mientras yo alimente esos sentimientos. Nunca vas a ser una marioneta, antes que eso te convertiré en una máquina de muerte y destrucción** –

Nunca había pensado que una situación tan irónica como esa le arrancaría una sonrisa de pura y completa satisfacción. Claro que no le alegraba saber que tarde o temprano sería una simple criatura que vivía por y para destruir, pero al menos era mejor que terminar siendo la marioneta de alguien. Además él ya había asumido ese destino.

\- ¿También temes que eso me suceda? – esta vez fue el turno de ella de mantenerse en silencio, lo cual gano la completa atención del Uzumaki. Si debía ser sincero esperaba una inmediata y rotunda negativa, si bien Yugao había demostrado interés por él nunca había pensado que fuera como algo ajeno a su responsabilidad como maestra.

\- Sí, porque no quiero perder a mi Bakakusei –

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuesta y desvió la vista lo más rápido que le fue posible. Había sido una simple frase, pero era algo que no se esperaba incluso si solo afirmaba que era su alumno. Agradecía que la noche ya cayera sobre ellos, y con la ayuda de los frondosos árboles no se distinguía la tonalidad roja que había tomado su rostro. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo con claridad, rogaba interiormente que ella no.

Aun a pesar de saber que para ella él no era más que su alumno, no podía evitar estar feliz de que ella se preocupara por él. Hacía tiempo que había admitido para sí mismo que se sentía atraído por su maestra, incluso desde antes de conocer su rostro. Incluso mucho más de lo que alguna vez se había sentido por su ex compañera Sakura.

\- ¿Naruto? – Yugao comenzó a preocuparse cuando el silencio se extendió por minutos. Pero cuando él volvió la vista hacia ella nuevamente pudo distinguir un brillo de seguridad que llevaba tiempo sin ver, ese brillo que se había ido junto con el Hokage aquel día que habían discutido.

\- Eso no pasara. Es cierto, yo no quiero ser Uzumaki Naruto. Quiero enterrar cualquier cosa que me vincule a ese nombre lo más profundo posible – el rubio apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que termino por hacer sangrar su palma – Todo lo que trae ese nombre hacia mí es odio, desprecio, dolor y amargura. Me sobran dedos para contar las personas que no me rechazaron por llevar ese nombre. Todos odian la existencia de Uzumaki Naruto, tanto que yo mismo la odio –

Yugao abrió sus labios para decir algo que lo contradiga, pero cualquier palabra que pudiera decir quedo atorada en su garganta. Contradecirlo sería estúpido, porque él tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Su alumno había sido despreciado desde que su condición como Jinchuriki fue filtrada, su solo nombre causaba un descontento masivo entre los aldeanos.

\- ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio quisiera llevar mi nombre? Si existe una le regalare cada maldito recuerdo que lo implica – Naruto soltó un largo suspiro e inhalo lentamente para calmarse. Dejarse llevar por emociones no era bueno para él, mucho menos si eran negativas. El enlace con Kurama no perdonaría un error como ese de su parte – Sé que hay cosas buenas también, conocí personas que me aprecian pero si pongo todo lo bueno y lo malo en una balanza ¿Cuál crees que pesa más? –

\- _Naruto _– su nombre escapo en un inaudible susurro al ver la sonrisa torcida que le brindaba. Ella sabía que todo lo que había sufrido le había dejado heridas y cicatrices en su pequeño corazón, nadie podía soportar tanto sin dañarse. Pero nunca había pensado que fueran tan profundas al punto de desear borrar su propia identidad.

\- Pero incluso si borro a Naruto, siempre quedara Kitsune. Somos dos caras de una misma moneda. La oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz y viceversa, y aunque no me agrade sucede lo mismo conmigo. Son dos partes de mí, el antes y el después de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida – el rubio soltó un suave suspiro e inhalo profundamente. Se golpeó el pecho a la altura del corazón y se señaló con el pulgar – Yo soy Kitsune, el ANBU especial del Sandaime Hokage y te prometo que no abandonare mi alma. Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, porque ese es mi camino ninja –

Yugao se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con suma lentitud. Cuando su joven alumno sonreía de esa forma, tan lleno de confianza, simplemente era imposible e impensable dudar de sus palabras. Si existía alguien que podía tomar las más locas decisiones y sacar partido de ellas, ese era Uzumaki Naruto. No, lo correcto era decir el ANBU Kitsune.

\- Este bien, creeré en ti Bakakusei –

\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme tonto cada que puedes? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño intentando fingir molestia, porque en realidad le había tomado cariño a ese apodo.

\- Tal vez, cuando seas más alto que yo – ella le brindo una clara sonrisa burlona y paso a su lado caminando – Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, yo preparare la comida esta noche –

Naruto hizo un saludo militar y desapareció entre la frondosidad del bosque tan rápido como pudo. Desde que se convirtió en su alumno ella jamás había cocinado, siempre lo había hecho él. No le iba a dar ni un segundo para tener oportunidad de arrepentirse.

/

Naruto no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ¿Ayudar a Jiraiya o calmar a Yugao? Ni siquiera entendía que estaba sucediendo o porque sucedía.

Había despertado un par de minutos atrás debido a un potente grito por parte del albino. Para cuando sus sentidos estuvieron funcionales, su maestro ya se encontraba amordazado y atado a un árbol. Mientras que su maestra destrozaba una libreta en miles de pequeños pedazos hoja por hoja tras haberlas leído.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Ero-sennin? – pregunto tras sentarse a su lado y haberle quitado la mordaza, no lo iba a liberar. Prefería que la furia de la peli morada no cayera en él por ayudar a escapar a un delincuente.

\- ¿!Por qué asumes que es mi culpa¡? – el rubio se tapó los oídos ante el potente tono en que había formulado su indignada pregunta. Jiraiya soltó un suspiro ante la clara mirada que le lanzaba el menor, no necesitaba palabras para darle su respuesta – Solo escribía mi libro –

\- Entiendo, te lo mereces por pervertido – incluso con el tono enfurruñado y poco vocalizado del adulto había logrado entenderle. Estaba a punto de soltar una risa cuando la mirada de su otra maestra se clavó en él, solo tardo un segundo en pararse firmemente a la espera de órdenes. Mientras que el Sannin a su lado temblaba ligeramente.

Tal vez uno era un legendario Shinobi y el otro un ANBU Jinchuriki, pero a ambos les transmitía terror esa mujer frente a ellos.

\- Entonces Jiraiya-sama ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – pregunto Yugao mientras se colocaba su máscara y se arrodillaba frente al Sannin en señal de respeto, acción que el rubio imito de inmediato. Él no se iba a poner a discutir con su maestra y mucho menos cuestionar su actitud, había entendido perfectamente la indirecta. Era hora del trabajo.

\- Nueva misión para ambos, irán a la capital. No quiero ningún comentario o quejas de tu parte Naruto – el rubio no dijo una sola palabra. Nunca desde que conocía a Jiraiya lo había visto usar un rostro o tono tan serio como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando le pidió que le ayudara a hablar con Kurama.

\- No las tengo – por mucha confianza que le tuviera al albino, o que fuera su padrino, seguía siendo su superior. Debía acatar sus órdenes, aunque prefería la misión solo para él. Habría sido su forma perfecta de demostrar que era bueno en su trabajo.

\- En el bajo mundo existe una organización a la que se le atribuyen decenas de secuestros al mes. Desde que cree mi red de espionaje he intentado rastrear a sus miembros, pero en todos estos años había sido imposible. Eran como fantasmas que aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que sabíamos de la organización era su nombre, Kara – aunque no le gustara al Sannin siempre tuvo que admitir que tenían una habilidad y una organización impecable para nunca dejar ni el más mínimo rastro – Eso fue hasta hace una semana atrás, personas importantes desaparecieron de diferentes países y un rostro salió a la luz – como pudo el albino saco una fotografía de su bolsillo y la arrojo frente a la ANBU. En ella aparecía un hombre calvo en sus 40 años y con una cicatriz en el lado derecho del rostro – Mi red lo rastreo hasta la capital del país del fuego –

\- ¿Debemos traerlo para interrogación? –

\- No. Los rehenes son la prioridad. Sarutobi cree que es mejor mantener los nombres en secreto, ni siquiera yo sé a quienes han secuestrado, pero el viejo asegura que si no son rescatados podría iniciarse otra guerra. En especial si algún otro país logra rastrearlos hasta aquí, seguro nos verían como los culpables – Jiraiya alzo la mano para revolver sus cabellos, pero al darse cuenta que aún estaba atado simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación – Deben rescatar a los rehenes a cualquier costo. Además deben tener extremo cuidado, estas personas siempre han sido especialmente cuidadosas, podría ser una trampa y no tendrían ningún tipo de apoyo –

\- No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama, cumpliremos la misión con discreción y sin bajas – el albino abrió la boca para responder, pero realmente no pudo. Le parecía irreal que aquellas palabras hayan venido de su alocado e hiperactivo ahijado, aun no se hacía totalmente a la idea de que poco a poco se convertía en un excelente ANBU - ¿Verdad, Taichou? – pregunto el rubio esta vez dirigiéndose a la mujer a su lado, quien sonrió de lado orgullosa de la madurez que estaba mostrando.

\- Si, así es. Partiremos de inmediato ¿Reportes? –

\- No serán necesarios, técnicamente esta misión no existe – aclaro el adulto, y literalmente era así. Sarutobi había quemado la carta con los nombres de los rehenes conocidos. Al verlos desaparecer a ambos gruño con fuerza y lanzo una maldición al aire - ¡Mocosos irrespetuosos¡ - pero incluso con aquel grito ellos no iban a regresar, probablemente ya estaban bastante lejos. Ahora solo tenía un pequeño inconveniente ¿Cómo se liberaba?

/

Kurama no era ningún idiota. Muy contrario a su Jinchuriki, quien parecía ajeno a su propia situación, él si había notado cierto cambio en su vínculo. Si bien parecía algo insignificante, no lo dejaba estar con la conciencia tranquila.

Hace años, tras la segunda masacre del Kyubi, descubrió al instante que podía sentir las emociones de su portador como si fueran propias. Las decepciones, la tristeza, el odio, el rencor podía sentirlo todo como si le pertenecieran; y aunque resultaba molesto no le importaba. Él era una masa de sentimientos negativos en su estado más puro, y aunque no siempre había sido así le habían resultado beneficiosas para sobrellevar la vida a la que los humanos lo habían acorralado.

Pero fue cuando Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento como ANBU que empezó a experimentar la felicidad, y aquello no le gustó nada. Era un sentimiento extraño y horroroso para él, pero también despertó cierta curiosidad en él.

Por suerte él era un zorro, animales característicos por ser astutos y tramposos. Por eso tenía un gran sentido de la lógica y razonamiento, y según esto si él podía sentir todo lo que sentía Naruto, funcionaria a la inversa. Claramente lo había puesto en práctica, pero no era tonto.

Cada que Naruto se dormía expulsaba una pequeña cantidad de emociones negativas, y tal como había pensado funcionaba. Había podido provocarle pesadillas e inquietudes durante su sueño. Pero también noto de inmediato el efecto secundario que existía, el cual no había notado antes.

Ambos podían sentir las emociones del otro, eso estaba más que claro. Pero había pasado por alto que en una medida muy pequeña sus sentimientos podían afectar el del contrario, como una especie de contaminación sentimental. Exactamente igual que cuando el rubio se excedía en el uso de su Chakra y terminaba con quemaduras y heridas por eso.

Con la absoluta excepción de que esto parecía permanente, o al menos no se le ocurría una forma de revertirlo. Pero si una de prevenirlo, siempre y cuando mantuviera sus emociones bajo control y tan tranquilo como pudiera, su Jinchuriki no se vería envenenado. Claro que era contraproducente ya que él rubio no sabía controlarse y lo estaba envenenando de sentimientos positivos, pero debido a la cantidad de odio que había acumulado a lo largo de toda su existencia, era insignificante.

Claro que él podía expulsar toda su esencia hacia el rubio. Envenenarlo poco a poco y terminar por corromperlo, convertirlo en su herramienta o manipularlo para que lo liberara. Lo habría hecho sin dudar con cualquier otro humano, pero no con Naruto.

Odiaba a los humanos y eso no cambiaría nunca; y aunque Naruto seguía siendo un simple y asqueroso humano desde su punto de vista, era un humano que merecía un mínimo de respeto. Seguía siendo un idiota e inútil, muy ruidoso, molesto e hiperactivo; pero sobre todo humano. La raza que el mas aborrecía y que se había jurado exterminar, pero el rubio había sido el único que había intentado ponerse en su lugar. Algo que nadie había intentado jamás, lo había visto como algo más que un demonio, un arma o una acumulación masiva de Chakra. Lo había visto como un ser vivo, y como más que eso.

Una escoria humana lo miraba como a un igual. Aborrecía eso con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y sin embargo le sacaba una sonrisa. Era ilógico e impensable, pero sucedía.

Lo respetaba como humano, y lo apreciaba como Jinchuriki. No eran amigos, no lo serian. Pero eran compañeros, se parecían y simpatizaban.

Por todo eso y porque se sentía en deuda es que necesitaba una solución al nuevo problema.

El vínculo había cambiado, no sabía que lo había provocado o siquiera cuando había comenzado a suceder. Pero la desestabilidad emocional del rubio debido a la desconfianza que sentía sobre sus habilidades, decisiones y vínculos lo estaba volviendo vulnerable. Incluso si él se mantenía tranquilo Naruto seguía envenenándose, era lento pero progresivo. Necesitaba encontrar una solución para salvar al rubio, pero por mucho que pensase no se le ocurría nada.

Tampoco podía contarle, porque sabía que si lo hacía solo empeoraría todo. Naruto se rompería la cabeza pensando, lo que llevaría a que se estresara, se desanimara y por consecuente se envenenara más rápido.

Pero se había jurado así mismo que lo salvaría, sino lo hacia Naruto no podría cumplir su promesa con Yugao. Solo él podía salvar al rubio de convertirse en un alma poseída por el odio.

\- **Prometo que te salvare Naruto, porque ese es mi camino ninja** – inmediatamente el zorro arrugo el hocico y saboreo sus propias palabras – **Vaya, imitar al mocoso es más repulsivo de lo que pensaba** –

\- ¿Dijiste algo Kurama? –

\- **No, y cállate. Mejor aún no pienses, interrumpes mi sueño con tus tonterías** – Kurama sonrió de lado al escuchar el gruñido de parte de su Jinchuriki – **Por cierto tu maestra está ovulando, esta es tu oportunidad** –

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES? – inmediatamente el rubio se materializo en su mente, totalmente rojo de pies a cabeza y casi podía visualizar el humo saliendo de sus orejas.

\- **Aún eres un niño** – se burló el zorro golpeando la cabeza del joven con la punta de su uña. Soltó una estruendosa risa al ver el rostro de indignación del rubio.

\- Kurama baka. Además ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

\- **Nunca subestimes a un zorro** – respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras golpeaba repetidamente su nariz. Pensar que solo lo molestaba para evitar que se encierre en sus pensamientos y aumentara la velocidad con la que se envenenaba. Había caído muy bajo y estaba dejando su orgullo de lado, solo por salvar al chico. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ello.


End file.
